


The Apartment

by NetSlayer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Abuse, Abuse Mentions, Angst, Animal Death, Anxiety Disorder, Breaking and Entering, Cat, Crying, Death, Fluff, Friendship, Grandpa - Freeform, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hitting, I REGRET NOTHING, Laughter, M/M, Mental Abuse, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Miscommunication, Old Man, Physical Abuse, Platonic Relationships, Sobbing, The OC is a cat, Yelling, angst comes later, mentions rape, no beta we die like men, romantic relationships, romantic relationships comes way later, this is actually really fluffy, way later, we are focusing on fluff and friendship first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 47,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetSlayer/pseuds/NetSlayer
Summary: Virgil Haze has finally got his own place, his own apartment. While unpacking he meets a neighbor, a grandfather of six grandkids. He seems friendly enough. Will they become friends? Will Virgil meet these grandkids? With unkind connections returning to his life, miscommunication tries to destroy his new life and shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 412
Kudos: 375





	1. The Apartment (Pilot)

Virgil Haze sighed as he set the last box down in his empty apartment. He looked back to the open door but turned right around trying to catch his breath. Three flights of stairs and a broken elevator, he looked over to see his cat. Bright green eyes stared in his chocolate brown ones. 

“Alice, stop staring.” He chided the black cat as she rolled over to sunbathe. She was technically his service animal, so she wore a special purple collar in case she got lost. He smiled fondly at her, she’s helped him through tuff times; it also helped that she was a hypoallergenic cat as well. Once he was able to catch his breath a knock at his door made him and Alice perk up. In the doorway was a tallish man, with thin white hair, and giant square wire glasses. He had a light brown walking can and was dressed like a stereotypical grandpa. Maybe he was.

“Hello.” His voice was smooth but had some gruff in it. “I understand if you're busy but I wanted to know if you would join me across the way for some of my lemonade? You can rest and we can chat.” He walked in with a slight limp and held out his hand. “My name is Thomas sanders, I live right across the hall from you.” Virgil hesitantly shook his hand, it was a good firm handshake. 

“My name is Virgil Haze,” A soft meow had both gentlemen turn around to see Alice laying on her back staring at them both. “And this little trouble maker is Alice.” He picked her up and Thomas gently rubbed her head.

“She is a beautiful cat, she can join if you would like?” Virgil looked around his apartment, boxes were everywhere and he was tired from walking up and down the stairs. Honestly? Lemonade sounded nice right now.

“Sure, I don’t want to intrude-” Thomas waved him off, wrapping an arm around him and leading him to the apartment. 

“You’re not intruding, young man! What’s some lemonade and some good company? You look exhausted from carrying all those boxes, I remember when I first moved here fifteen years ago.” The door to Virgil’s apartment closed while the door to Thomas’s opened, inside it looked how you would think an old man would live. Antique furniture, a glass bowl filled with candy, pictures filled with memories, shelves filled with books and nick nacks, paintings, ugly carpeting, and to top it all off a little record player in a corner. Virgil was too entranced in the apartment he didn’t realize Thomas stopped talking.

“S-Sorry Mr. Sanders.” Thomas laughed and brought out two glasses of lemonade from the kitchen and sat down at the wooden table. Virgil took a spot next to him looking flushed and embarrassed.

“Now don’t worry about it kid, not the first time someone has gawked over my style of living. But please, call me Thomas. Mr. Sanders was my father.” Virgil snorted a little bit at that as Alice purred, wrapping herself around his neck to fall asleep. It was a comforting weight on him, now that his hands were free he took a sip of the lemonade. 

To say it tasted amazing was an understatement.

“Now as I was saying, fifteen years ago when I was around fifty three my grandkids helped me move my boxes and furniture to my apartment, but back then the elevator worked.” He gave out a soft laugh and Virgil joined him, trying not to slurp the yellow sweet drink. He nodded along as Thomas mentioned what seemed to be several names of his grandkids trying to remember them all. 

“They are all sweet young men, such a shame they never visit. Anyway,” he waved his hand away from the table and motioned towards Virgil. “Tell me a bit about yourself.” Virgil hesitated but the constant purring of Alice made it all better.

“Well I moved here for my job, I’m a graphic designer. I mostly work from home but they paid me to move out here closer to the main office so that I could attend more meetings. My family,” his breath got caught in his throat, he was originally living with his parents before he left. His home life wasn’t the best but it was all he had and known. He jumped when he felt Thomas hold his shaking hand.

“Leaving family can be hard, especially when it’s all you’ve known.” Thomas said it so earnestly and confidently Virgil knew he misunderstood the shaking. Virgil did miss his family, when they were sweet but he was mostly relieved to be out and away from the constant fighting.

“Yeah, it’s been an…… adjustment. That’s for sure; I have a mom, dad, a sibling, a drunk aunt, an uncle in prison, and a bunch of stoner cousins.” He laughed at the depiction of his family but stopped when he remembered he was talking to a  _ stranger _ . A stranger who is laughing, and actually slapping his knee. 

“Virgil you are a riot, please visit anytime you want. I’ll make sure to bake some cookies tomorrow in case you come over.” Thomas smiles wide and hopeful, who was Virgil to turn down this sweet old man who had been nothing but kind.

“If you want I can; well if it’s no trouble, I mean I could.” Virgil cursed himself, he was stuttering and tripping over his words again. Stupid anxiety. He took a deep breath and tried again.

“If you would like I could come over and help you bake?” Thomas seemed surprised at Virgil's offer, but gave him a warm smile.

“Don’t you have to unpack?” Thomas asked, quirking an eyebrow at him. Virgil shrugged taking the last sip of his lemonade.

“I didn’t bring a lot of stuff with me, so I’ll be able to unpack everything tonight and I don’t have to work tomorrow. You probably know the in’s and out’s of this part of town better than anyone else. You could tell me all about it.” Thomas’s smile just got wider, reaching all the way from ear to ear.

“I would like that very much Virgil.” I haven’t been outside much since the elevators’ been broken. But as soon as it’s fixed I’ll show you the best places on the west side of this town!” He stomped his cane down and Virgil laughed. They both decided that tomorrow morning would be the perfect time to start baking and Virgil left to start unpacking. 

He couldn’t wait to spend the day with his new friend. 


	2. Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil goes to bake with Thomas, hoping to make some cookies. The problem? Thomas doesn't have the recipe they need, instead they need to call a certain fun loving grandchild of his to give them the recipe.

The next morning Virgil woke up stiff, unpacking took a lot longer than he expected but he got it done. He turned towards the clock and groaned, it was seven thirty in the morning. Virgil and Thomas agreed that eight thirty is when he would go over to help bake. He shifted over looking at Alice who was curled next to him. He smiled softly and sat up stretching out his sore muscles. Alice meowed at him for waking her up, green eyes challenging. 

“I’m sorry princess. I know we don’t normally wake up this early.” He chuckled slightly as he got up to get dressed. He debated whether or not he wanted to eat breakfast, but decided against it. He doesn’t eat very often, something he’s been working on for a while now. Anyway, once he was dressed he fed Alice and played around on his phone a bit before he would head over to Thomas’s apartment. Once Alice was done eating he picked her up and draped her over his shoulder. Once he closed his own apartment door, making sure to lock it, the door across the hallway opened up to a smiling Thomas.

“Ready to bake some cookies?” His voice was smooth but filled with excitement. Virgil nodded and Alice meowed at him. They both gave a chuckle, once inside Alice dropped from Virgil’s shoulders to explore the apartment a bit more. Virgil followed Thomas to the kitchen where he was gathering ingredients and measuring cups together. Virgil looked over some of the ingredients and bowls but couldn’t find the recipe.

“Hey Thomas?” He began hesitantly, Thomas only gave him a gentle smile. His kind eyes filled with patience.

“Yes, Virgil?” Virgil took a deep breath and Alice came bounding over to him rubbing against his legs.

“Where’s the recipe?” Thomas laughed and motioned Virgil over to the kitchen counter to a tablet. He then logged in and opened up skype and began calling someone, while it was ringing Thomas turned towards Virgil.

“My grandson, Patton, has the recipe. Normally he bakes with me but we haven’t done that in such a long time. So maybe if he’s not busy you can meet him and we can bake together.” Virgil gave him a nervous smile and stayed out of the frame of the tablet as ‘Patton-Cake’ answered. He had sandy color hair, round glasses, lots of freckles, and was wearing a blue shirt. His face had a worried look as he was also standing in the kitchen of his own home.

“Pops! What’s wrong?” Thomas gave a small chuckle.

“Nothing Pat, just wanted to know if you were interested in baking over skype with me? I know you have the recipe but I would also-” Patton cut him off.

“Geez Pops I would love to but I have to finish preparing for a very important dinner tonight. I’ll send you the recipe for some cookies, but I have to go.” The video was cut off and a text was sent from Patton to Thomas. It was a blurred picture of a cookie recipe that was barely readable. Thomas grabbed his glasses and looked at it with distaste.

“I can barely see it, Virgil do you think you can read it?” Virgil hesitantly took Thomas’ phone and squinted at the recipe. Some words were manageable but beside that it was useless.

“Sorry,” He said, handing the phone back. “It’s too blurry.” Thomas sighed and looked over the ingredients, disappointment masked his face. Virgil felt the need to make him feel better. “What if-” He stopped himself, Thomas was now looking at him. Alice purred at his legs. “What if we tried to bake, without a recipe?” He asked cautiously. Thomas quirked an eyebrow at him and smiled.

“That would be interesting. What is a cookie recipe anyway? Some flour, salt, sugar,” Thomas began, his smile reaching his eyes.

“Eggs, butter, milk, baking soda.” Virgil hesitated. “I think.” They both laughed and went to work, making random guesses and adding weird textures and flavors to their own cookies. Writing everything down just in case they stumbled upon something great. Once they got their ‘cookies’ in the oven they sat down for some leftover lemonade, talking, relaxing, and occasionally laughing once they saw Alice’s black fur covered in some flour. Once they got her cleaned up they continued their conversation.

“Ok so you have five kids and six grandkids, I will admit that is impressive.” Virgil spoke with fondness. Thomas nodded leaning back slightly while drinking some more lemonade.

“Yes and now they're all grown up. My grandkids are wonderful but are too busy these days to spend time with their dear old Pops.” He said, reflecting back on what Patton said to him; Virgil sympathised with Thomas. He just wanted some love and attention, Virgil wanted that as well from his own family, but he could wait. 

“Well, I mostly work from home, only going to….. work, once or twice a week. I could, maybe, if you want to. What I mean is, I could come and visit you sometime. If that’s ok with you of course!” Virgil asked abruptly, he felt his face get red as Alice rubbed her face on his black jeans, some leftover flour rubbed onto him. Thomas smiled and gave a small laugh.

“I would like that Virgil. Thank you. You are a good friend.” Virgil gave out a nervous chuckle.

“It’s no problem, I really enjoy your company.” Virgil gave a sheepish smile, but perked up when the oven dinged.

Their cookies were, to say in a nicest way possible, a disaster. Some looked burnt, others seemed to be melting, one looked burnt and raw all at once. Their cookies tasted even worse, trying each different concoction with extreme disgust or confusion. One cookie even had chili powder mixed in with pistachios. Virgil’s tongue was on fire and nearly drowned himself in his lemonade. Thomas gave a hearty laugh at Virgil’s reaction.

“Oh come now Virgil that was an old classic, how can you hate it?” Lemonade drenched the front of his shirt as he stuck his tongue out.

“I can’t feel my tongue.” Virgil laughed out and grabbed a different cookie, this one had jerky mixed in it. The rest of the day, they tried baking other things without a recipe, like pies, cupcakes, tarts, and even a meat pie. 

They threw out that last one, not wanting to risk food poisoning. After every food Virgil always helped clean, even when the sun began to set he was washing dishes for Thomas and putting them away. Feeling more confident about where everything was, their goodbye was short and sweet.

“Thank you for spending the day with me Virgil.” Thomas said as Virgil went to unlock his own apartment door.

“The pleasure was all mine Thomas, we should hang out again next week.” Thomas nodded and agreed, Virgil went inside his apartment and got ready for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback is welcomed!! Comment or like!! Thank you <3


	3. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween is right around the corner, a beloved holiday for Virgil. He just wishes he knew what the rules were in the apartment building, nonetheless he shares his excitement with Thomas who equally enjoys Halloween. Virgil is ready with treats, Thomas might have a trick up his sleeve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Real quick, holiday chapters will not designate with our timeline right now. It's their own timeline and I will try and space the holiday chapters with a 'normal' chapter every and then. Short chapter!

Halloween was by far the best frickin holiday of the year according to Virgil Haze. He loved everything about it. The changing of the seasons, the smell of pumpkin in the air, the cozy warm sweaters, the excitement of costumes, candy, and the aesthetic of a rustic barn and cornfield was just perfect for him. He went all out every year, from decorations to costumes, and of course candy. He loved giving candy out to children, he doesn’t know how it works in the apartment building but at his parents house there would be a long line of children just waiting for Virgil. Virgil has tried to talk to Thomas about halloween but instead of the apartment he talked about taking his grandkids when they were younger. 

And honestly? It was adorable. Apparently Roman and Remus (Twins) always went as knights or royalty. One of his other grandkids named Logan (He thinks) always went as a scientist or an astronaut. Patton, the one who gave them the blurry recipe, went as a ghost or a puppy. Finally Janus and Remy, two very close cousins, who always did practical matching outfits for halloween. 

Some of the stories that Thomas would tell were amazing, how they ate too much candy, egged someones’ house, scared a haunted house employee, and his favorite candy poker. Apparently when they were all younger Thomas would take them back to his house and teach them poker, and they would play with the candy or cookies. Again, it was an adorable image to imagine. 

Twas the night before Halloween; Thomas and Virgil were hanging out at Thomas’s apartment helping bake some edible cookies for the local kids in the apartment. It became a small tradition of theirs, to spend the day baking and talking, sometimes playing chess as well. Virgil remembered fondly the first time they baked together, that was only the end of July a few months back. Now twice a week they bake together and just hangout, sometimes at Thomas's apartment, sometimes at Virgils’. 

“So, what are you going to dress up as this year Virgil?” Thomas asked taking the ‘monster’ cookies out of the oven to cool. Virgil smiled as he handed Thomas another tray of raw cookies to be baked.

“I’m going to be a skeleton, but when I open the door for trick r’ treaters my lights will be off. My makeup glows in the dark so it should be perfect. I hope at least.” Thomas seemed impressed as he placed the tray of cookies in the oven.

“I’m sure the kids will love it. They don’t scare easily, let me tell you that.” Thomas chuckled as Virgil began prepping another tray for more cookies.

“Good, I’m not sure how Halloween works around here. When do kids normally stop coming around?” Thomas stood up and led Virgil to the small living area sitting on the couches.

“Well, trick and treating starts around six thirty and ends around eight thirty.” Virgil blinked in surprise, back at home trick or treating could last up to ten o clock.

“Wow, that’s pretty short.” Thomas nodded along and stretched out a bit, Virgil slumped in a corner of the couch digging his back deeper in the cushions.

“Yeah, but don’t worry I have plans for us tomorrow after the trick and treaters are done.” Virgil smirked and raised an eyebrow.

“What plan?” He questioned, Thomas shook his head ‘no’ and made a motion of keeping his lips sealed. Virgil shrugged. “Alright then, if you won’t tell me what the plan is then tell me what you're dressing up as.” Thomas smiled and walked into his bedroom, bringing out a scarecrow costume. Virgil cooed at it and inspected it.

“Thomas is so you, you are going to look amazing.” Thomas posed dramatically but laughed along with Virgil. Once finishing up the cookies and cleaning they both went to bed and would meet up before the tricks and treats began.

Halloween was amazing, Virgil got to sleep in and woke up in high spirits.He grabbed a pumpkin spice muffin from his kitchen along with some coffee to begin his morning. He then got his costume stuff ready and makeup, Alice tried to help by knocking the makeup on the floor and purring loudly at the accomplishment. While on TV played Halloween classics; Nightmare before Christmas, Coraline, Corpse Bride, Addams Family, Hocus Pocus, Beetlejuice, and more. He loved it, when the clock started getting closer to six thirty he made sure he had enough candy and that Alice had her witch hat on. 

Almost on the dot of six thirty he got his first trick and treaters, they were all adorable, and sometimes he would see Thomas in his scarecrow costume. Thomas looked like how you would expect a grandfather to act around little kids trick and treating. He adored every costume, and praised every kid giving them a handful of small candy. Virgils’ costume was an instant favorite and so was his extra large candy bars. Once eight thirty hit, it was like Halloween was over, all the kids disappeared. 

After cleaning up a bit Thomas took Virgil by the arm and led him out of the building and into the world. Virgil was anxious, then again he was anxious about everything especially since he left Alice at home, per Thomas’s request. After walking for a few blocks Thomas brought Virgil to a haunted house attraction with different paths to take. It looked professional and was surprised it was being exhibited by the local high school. Virgil wasn’t going to lie, he screamed so much his voice was horse the first time through. Thomas didn’t seem dazed by any of it, so they decided to go through a second time, while criticizing the decor and costumes of the workers. 

All in all, it was a spooky Halloween. One of the best Virgil ever has had.


	4. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving is only a few weeks away, Virgil fights with a family member and becomes an emotional wreck. Thankfully, he has Thomas and Alice with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short chapter, but I might post more later on this week!!

Thomas wanted to ignore it. He could play his music a little louder and bumble about the kitchen clattering pots and pans together, but it was so loud.

“You ungrateful brat!” A random woman’s voice, very high pitched and shrilled.

“Get out!” Virgil, he sounded tired and broken.

“Don’t bother coming home!” The shrill voice declared before slamming Virgil’s door, Thomas could hear the heels click down the hallway and into the elevator. Thomas peaked his head out into the hallway, some other neighbors did the same. He waved them off, his neighbors disappeared back into their own apartments, sympathetic looks dragged across their faces. From across the hall, Thomas could hear Virgils’ muffled sobs, hesitantly he walked up and knocked on the door.

“Virgil,” He breathed, the sobbing stopped. Only little sniffles could be heard. “Virgil, I don’t want to intrude or overstep, but I have hot chocolate and some spare time. If you want.” He heard the door click and Virgil appeared in front of Thomas, his cheeks red, his eyes puffy and glazed with tears.

“Th-Thomas?” He sniffled, Alice was wrapped around his neck, Thomas’s heart just about broke in two. He grasped Virgil in a hug and walked him over to the apartment, one hand around his back the other holding his cane. Once they got inside Thomas gently nudged Virgil towards the couch so he could sit down. Alice uncurled from his neck and sat in his lap, purring loudly. Thomas gave a soft smile and went to work making his famous hot chocolate, it was just cocoa powder being mixed with hot chocolate milk. He also got out the cookies, marshmallows, and whipped cream. He brought out the tray, setting it on the coffee table and sat by Virgil. He handed him a mug of the warm sweet liquid.

“Thanks.” he muttered, taking a small sip he reached for the marshmallows and a cookie. Thomas reached for the whipped cream giving himself a good dollop on top of his mug. He then sprinkled some cookie crumbs and marshmallow on top. They sat in comfortable silence, Virgil took another sip of his chocolate until he just broke down crying. Thomas took the mug away from him and wrapped him into a hug.

“I’m sorry.” Virgil gasped out in between his sobs. Thomas held him tighter, rocking him slightly, petting his hair as Alice curled in between them.

“Don’t be sorry, it’s ok.” Thomas rubbed his back in comforting circles until Virgil stopped crying. 

“I’m sorry.” Virgil said between breaths. Thomas shushed him and pushed his bangs from his face. He calmed down a little bit more, his breathing was even once more.

“Now,” Thomas handed him back his mug of coco. “You don’t have to tell me anything that makes you uncomfortable, but I’m here for you.” Virgil nodded as Alice climbed up his arm to the safety of his neck.

“I just, I just. It’s just that. Um, my. It’s just that.” Virgil placed his mug down again and curled his fingers in his hair, pulling down slightly. “It’s stupid, I shouldn’t even be upset.” Thomas uncurled Virgils’ fingers from his hair.

“It’s not stupid if you’re this upset about it. Your feelings are valid Virgil, take your time. I’ll be here for a while.” Virgil gave out a tired chuckle and took a deep breath.

“It’s about my family. My mom came over today to ask for some money. I told her I had none to give, she lashed out harshly and I snapped at her. She told me I wasn't welcome anymore to their house for the holidays. She basically called me worthless and a waste of space, but I should be  _ used _ to it by now.” He laughed weakly, tears began to reform in his eyes. Thomas sat his mug on the coffee table and pulled Virgil in a death gripping hug. He was seething on the inside, what kind of  _ mother _ dares to treat her child like that? He can be angry later, right now he has a crying child in his arms who needs proper love.

“It’s ok Virgil, it’s ok. She’s gone. She’s wrong, you are an amazing kind man. You have your apartment, your cat, and me, hopefully your friend.” He began to rub circles on Virgil’s back again. “I’m always here for you.” Virgil pulled away and wiped his eyes, laughing darkly.

“They treated me so horribly at home. Mom only wants money or ‘favors’ my father would hit me, and my sister.” Another sob rose from his throat, Alice leapt off his neck and pushed against his stomach. “My sister used to love me, but now she hates me.” He leaned back into the couch and grabbed his now warm hot chocolate but still sipped it like it was hot.

Thomas was fuming, he hadn’t felt this much anger since the old days.

Since his war days.

That doesn't matter now, what matters now is to make Virgil smile and laugh as they drink their overly sugary drinks.

“Ya know, since Thanksgiving is only a few weeks away, you could come spend it with my family?” Thomas suggested, Virgil nearly choked on his drink, scarring Alice off of him.

“What?” He wiped off the coco that was dripping off his chin.

“Come to Thanksgiving, you could meet my family. Trust me they treat everyone with decency.” Thomas was quick to reassure Virgil after seeing him tense.

“Thomas I would love too but,” Virgil breathed in deeply. “I don’t want to meet your family at a family gathering. If that makes sense.” He trailed off looking away slightly. “Like your family probably has all these traditions and the last thing they would want is a stranger messing it up.” Virgil quickly explained, Thomas laughed. Like, a big ole belly laugh kind of laugh, one that was contagious.

“It’s alright Virgil, you don’t have to come if you don’t want to. One of my grandkids should be picking me up to go to one of their houses but,” He patted Virgils’ knee. “You are always welcomed to change your mind.” After that they went back into a calm silence, drinking their coco and making small talk.

“So,” Virgil trailed off smirking at Thomas, he was now comfortably slumped on the couch, Alice now was trying to eat the cookies on the coffee table. Virgil picked her up and snuggled her. “What kind of traditions do you have at Thanksgiving? Just curious.” Thomas laughed and began to ramble about how the most traditional thing they can do is come together, watch the parade, watch football, and eat dinner. The twins would fight over the wishbone, Logan would make an assumption on who would win the football game, Patton loved the parade, and Janus would just gossip with Remy. Besides the occasional scuffle and showing off nothing else would happen.

By the time Virgil went home, he forgot all about the fight.


	5. Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving is the perfect time to surround yourself with family and friends, but for Thomas and Virgil they might just stick with the 'friends' bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Ok so i'm going to college soon, like, next-Friday-kind-of-soon. Fear not i have pre-written at least three chapters ahead and I am still planning on making more. I might just spread it out to once a week or maybe every few days.

It seemed so long ago that Virgil had his little ‘discussion’ with his mom. He decided to listen to his Emile (his best friend) and forget about the entire thing, it’s not the end of the world if he misses one Thanksgiving. Even though one Thanksgiving could turn into two, then to three, or five, then ten-

“Virgil!” Virgil looked up to where Thomas was standing in the hallway, he had his walking cane and a light jacket. It pulled him to reality that he was also standing in the hallway, with arms full of groceries and with Alice on his neck and shoulders. Still saying nothing to Thomas.

“Hi.” He managed weekly, he was still embarrassed a bit for his ‘little’ panic attack after the… discussion with his mother. Thomas just smiled and quickly explained that he was going down to the lobby to pick up a special order of apple cider he got for Thanksgiving. Virgil nodded and went on his way to his own apartment. He decided this thanksgiving he was going to do something different, no big huge dinner or mess to clean up. It was going to be simple and elegant.

Turkey sandwiches, with packaged mashed potato mix, a salad, and a store bought pumpkin pie. The only thing missing was the drinks, apple cider did sound good since he was very light weight when it came to alcohol. Honestly he just doesn’t like the taste. But, the stores were all out of any ‘special occasion’ drink. When he put everything away in the fridge he checked his phone. Two days until Thanksgiving, he flopped on the couch gently, as to not hurt Alice, who was still wrapped around his neck. He wrapped an arm around one of his throw pillows and turned on the tv, it wasn’t long before his eyes began to close as the characters on the screen continued talking. He woke up from his nap when Alice began to prob at him, meowing in his ear.

“What is it princess?” He asked sleepily, he checked his phone to see it was dinner time. He groaned but got up, getting Alice’s food ready while he called a pizza delivery place. Once his order was done, he just watched Alice eat, she was purring as she ate the dry food he gave her. Thank god his job paid him enough for his food and Alices’, speaking of his job he checked his emails and smiled. The company he works for is asking for some designs on an alter punk skateboard design, for Christmas. 

He smiled, anything punk or emo for designs were normally sent to him. He didn’t know why exactly, sure some of his best work was from working with a gothic studio but he was able to make some pretty cute designs once for a children's company. He took out his tablet and started a few drafts for the designs. He was in the middle of his second draft when his food arrived. He quickly paid the delivery guy, ignoring the obvious (horrible) flirting he did every time he came around. It took Virgil way too long to realize the delivery man was flirting with him when they first met. He first met him in September when he ordered a large pizza, thinking back on it. It was pretty obvious.

“Holy shit! You’re hot!” The first words that left his mouth, he had piercings, a mustache, and a white streak in his hair. Virgil smiled at the memory, they have a good banter going on now, and went back to his work. Occasionally eating some of the food he ordered. It took him about four more hours and two bathroom breaks to finish at least five drafts. 

He stretched out his back and finished the rest of the food he was picking at. When he cleaned up his ‘station’, he uploaded his drafts and sent them to his company to either get the approval or rejection of the skateboarding company. Most companies rarely ever reject his sketches now, once a company rejected one of his designs and another paid his company twice as much for it. The validation was nice, his company was proud of him and always made sure he was getting enough to survive. He’s met the CEO of the company once, when it first started out on the ground. Now the main office was somewhere in Canada, he would love to meet the rest of the team who he constantly emails and jokes around with, but that would mean leaving Florida. 

So maybe he wasn’t so honest to Thomas about moving to this apartment, but none of that mattered right now. Right now all that mattered was a shower and a peaceful sleep. At least that's what he thought would happen. After his shower Alice snuggled up with him on the bed and he stayed up another two hours scrolling on his phone. It was nearly three am when he decided to actually try and go to bed, then he couldn’t fall asleep for another hour and a half. When his eyes finally closed he woke up at one in the afternoon, he sighed and felt around for Alice, slightly panicking until he felt her soft fur. 

She huffed in defiance, but got up with him anyway, after eating their ‘breakfast’ together. He looked at the time, it was already in the middle of the afternoon. He decided not to think about it too much, and turned on the tv and cleaned the kitchen from last night's mess. It was nearly six, so he ordered from the same pizza place but instead got a chicken stromboli. He decided to check his emails and his boss’s loved his Christmas designs. The company put up a generous offer for them and a percentile cut from sales, he emailed them back. Saying he could get the finished project within the week, agreeing to the terms and conditions after reading them over twice. When he heard the knock from the door, he was surprised to see the same man from yesterday, delivering his stromboli this time.

“Well, hello there beautiful.” His voice was gruff and nasally, like he was just in a fight. Today he was showing off his tattoos, one of them was an octopus. 

“Hello dumpster fire.” Virgil smirked at the ‘offended’ look the delivery man gave him. The man cackled and handed him the stromboli. Virgil paid and left a generous tip. The man smiled wickedly and winked at him before turning away. Before Virgil could close his door Thomas opened his.

“Who was that?” Thomas asked looking up and down the now empty hallway.

“Just a delivery guy. Why?” Virgil asked, shifting the hot stromboli from hand to another. Thomas looked wistfully away and shrugged.

“Just thought I heard a familiar voice.” They said their goodnights and goodbyes, Virgil shuffled the stromboli inside and sat it down on the counter. He went back to his computer finishing up his work before eating. Once he was done and ate he cleaned up and this time tried to go to bed early this time, he didn’t want to miss the Macy’s Thanksgiving Day Parade.

Thomas woke up early the next day, he was excited! Today he would get to spend some quality time with his grandkids. He’ll be able to see his happy Patton, the rambunctious twins, stone face Logan, caffeine addicted Remy, and sly Janus. He always called Janus sly as a fox, he would always mutter under his breath how a snake would be cooler, but Thomas digresses. He made himself a simple breakfast while turning on the tv, watching the news until it got closer for the Macy’s Thanksgiving Day Parade started. He then got up, grabbed some coffee and settled down to watch the introduction. 

Patton would have loved the puns the hosts were making. Roman and Remus would probably criticize the style of the floats and costumes. Logan would care for it, he would rather watch the football game, even then. He would rather read a book. Janus and Remy probably got caught up in helping cook. Thomas chuckled at the image that danced across his mind. 

After the Parade he cleaned up his kitchen and double check he had all the bottles of sparkling cider; a traditional drink. It was the only thing the boys would drink to feel fancy during dinner. Every now and then during family dinners they would ask for a glass of cider, but now they would rather drink cheap beer or soda. Thomas grimaced as he remembered the one fateful thanksgiving when they all got drunk and started a food fight. He sighed happily as he sat on the couch and began to read a book Logan recommended to him. About thirty minutes into reading his phone began to ring. It read ‘Janus’.

“Janus my boy, how are you?” There was some hesitation before he heard Janus’s reply.

“Hey grandpa.” He sighed, he sounded sad. “Look, I don't think we can come and get you. The twins ducked out of Thanksgiving, Logan is working today, Patton is busy as well, and Remys’ not responding to my texts. I just don’t think Thanksgiving is happening this year.” Thomas could hear the sadness in his voice. Thomas sighed, disappointed but understood. 

“It’s alright Janus, I understand. Things happen.” He could hear Janus release a breath of relief. 

“Thanks grandpa.” Thomas smiled sadly as he looked over to the bagged cider.

“Love you kiddo.” Janus hung up and Thomas was left alone, he then got a few more texts from his grandkids, apologising for their unescapable plans. Thomas wasn’t going to lie, he felt terribly lonely, he looked over at the time. 

3pm.

Most people would be with their family, cooking large meals. Watching the game, or even talking and laughing. He sighed and picked up the bag of cider and shuffled outside his apartment to the other side of Virgil’s door. He hesitated before knocking, it only took a moment before Virgil opened the door.

“Hello? Oh! Thomas, what can I do for you?” Virgil asked, Alice already pawing at Thomas’s feet.

“Hello Virgil. I don’t wish to keep you for long, but I was wondering if you would like to have this?” He brought up the cider to their eye level giving a small smile.

“My grandkids cancelled on me this year, my children are all on a vacation so it was supposed to be just us.” He grabbed Virgil’s hand and placed the bag in his fingers. “I think you would get more use out of this than I would.” He gave a soft chuckled and turned around to leave, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“Would…. would you like to join me for Thanksgiving?” Thomas turned around, quirking his eyebrow up. Virgil continued his rambling, “I mean I don't have an actual Thanksgiving dinner. All I have is turkey sandwiches, some potatoes and pie but-” Thomas cut him off.

“I would like that Virgil.” They both laughed and walked inside the apartment. Thomas will admit, he has a very nice apartment, but very few decorations.

Together they watched the game, made some sandwiches; Thomas ‘secretly’ gave some meat to Alice as a special treat. They opened the bottles and began to drink the cider as they waited a little bit to eat the pumpkin pie. While the game was on commercial Virgil was helping Thomas create an instagram.

“Ok, what do you want your username to be?” Virgil asked, holding Thomas’s phone as they sat on the couch. Alice was cuddling in Thomas’s lap, purring loudly.

“Hmmm, how about ‘friendly fire’?” Virgil looked up from the phone and smirked at him.

“Friendly Fire? Ok, but why?” Thomas shrugged, as Virgil place his username, real name, email, and finally gave the phone back to Thomas so that he could make his password. 

“Great, now how do I use this exactly?” Virgil laughed and step by step he showed him the filters and how to make a picture look better. By the end of the game Thomas posted a pretty ok picture of him and Virgil. “I wonder if my grandkids have this ‘insta’.” Virgil laughed and got up from the couch. Getting the pie ready for both of them.

“Whipped cream?” Virgil asked. Thomas chuckled.

“Of course!” Thomas had a gleeful smile on his lips.

“If they are my age, they probably do have an instagram profile. Just look up their name and you’ll probably find them.” Thomas thanked virgil when he gave him his slice, Alice meowed at them, shifting in Thomas's lap. Thomas took a bite of the pie and scrolled to see Roman’s profile, he followed him. Roman had thousands of subscribers but that’s not what got Thomas’s attention.

No.

It was the latest picture he posted that day, a thanksgiving dinner with his cousins. Well except for Remy. He wasn’t in the picture, so at least he didn’t lie to him but he must have known. Thomas felt an empty feeling carve into his heart, Virgil looked over his shoulder and sneered. The picture was this Roman and all his cousins in the background, some waving, some not, this Roman guy was standing in front of one of them though. Thomas sighed and put his phone away, picking at his pie.

“Thomas,” Virgil started, taking a deep breath. “I mean this in the nicest way possible, but what a bunch of dickheads.” Thomas nearly choked on the piece of pie he placed in his mouth.

“W-what?” Was all Thomas could ask.

“I mean who does that? Lies to their grandfather and does this shit?” Virgil latched onto Alice, petting her angrily. “Like seriously? They have the best grandfather in the world and this is how they treat you?” Thomas was about to intervene but Virgil cut him off. “Thomas, I know you love them but that isn’t right. You need to confront them or something.” Thomas could feel the emptiness filling back up. He shrugged his shoulders as Virgil watched him and looked straight ahead, giving a small smirk.

“You’re right Virgil, I should do something about it.” Alice wriggled her way out of Virgil’s grasp and landed back into Thomas’s. 

“Good. Confront them and get justice.” Thomas chuckled.

“I won’t confront them,”

“But you just said-”

“I just won’t spend Christmas with them.” Virgil bursted out laughing, placing the plates out of Alices’ reach, she meowed in defiance. Virgil leaned over to Thomas once they’ve both calmed down a bit.

“Hey Thomas?” Virgil whispered a smile playing on his lips, Thomas leaned in with playful mockery of the scene.

“Are you free this Christmas?” He asked jokingly. Virgil didn’t think he would actually skip out Christmas with his family, but that was a conversation for another time. Virgil was happy to not be alone, and Thomas was happy to have a genuine friend.

It was a good Thanksgiving.


	6. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just need to sit down and enjoy some quality time with a good friend, maybe over a good movie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So......I'm starting college very soon, it may become very difficult to post or remember to post. I can only hope the story won't suffer for this. Also, this chapter is pretty short, like REALLY short but soon enough I will post again.

Most of the time the days where Virgil and Thomas bakes are long but enjoyable days. Most of the time they would finish at the end of the day, whether it would be close to dinner or way past dinner time. They would gather up the rest of their baked goods, in whichever apartment they decided to bake in. Sometimes it was Virgil’s apartment, other times they were back in Thomas’s apartment. 

But now? They were in Virgils’ apartment, cleaning up and chatting as Alice curled onto the couch. Thomas walked over to her, his cane thumping lightly on the floor, he flopped down on the couch next to Alice. She grumbled lightly but went back to bed. Virgil soon joined him, picking up Alice and placing her in his lap. She meowed at him. They both laughed lightly at the antics of the cat.

“Want to watch a movie?” Virgil asked, leaning over slightly to grab the remote. He went on an app on his tv and started flipping through the channels until he got to his favorites. Thomas lit up when he saw Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Virgil took notice. “Do you like this movie?” He asked, shifting slightly. Thomas nodded.

“We don’t have to watch it if you don’t want to.” Virgil chuckled and played the movie.

It was nice, just being in the moment while watching real people interact with the cartoons. Very domestic, very calm. Virgil liked this feeling, before they both knew it, they fell asleep. 

In the morning they both laughed, made some coffee and breakfast and agreed for another movie night tomorrow. Virgil agreed to order some takeout food so that they could have a marathon of cartoons and murder. When he ordered takeout for lunch it was the same delivery boy, same mustache, same piercings, same white streak in the hair.

“Hello Emo~” Virgil sighed as he took the food out of his hands. He wore a black shirt and black gloves, with…...khakis?

“I’m not an emo.” Virgil muttered as he paid the man. The man laughed and playfully rolled his eyes.

“Of course not, but the aesthetic is there. Besides, black tight jeans look good on you. Curves your ass just right.” Virgil snorted as the man posed ridiculously to show off his own ass.

“Yeah sure whatever. Thanks for the food.” The man winked at him and walked away. Virgil shrugged and walked back inside, planning for tomorrow, for the next movie night. After lunch and planning, he went back to his desk and finished his designs for the skateboard company. He sent them to his manager and waited for a reply, he didn’t expect one at nine o clock, but hey. People would surprise you. 

Without a doubt she loved it and sent it to the other company. He figured he would be paid within the next few days, he wanted to show someone his work, normally he posted it to his Instagram but he had to wait until the company revealed it first. Copyright laws and shit like that. Maybe tomorrow night, he’ll show Thomas his drawings and designs.

Yeah, he might.


	7. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the most wonderful time of the year for Thomas and Virgil, both feeling distant and alone with their families they decide to find the magic of Christmas in each other, together they will have the perfect Christmas........right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I have been very busy dealing with college stuff but have this chapter as an apology, longest chapter I have written so far!!! I will say this though, I regret nothing.

It was the perfect day, how could it have gone to shit? Virgil curled under his covers crying softly from embarrassment and shame. Alice was curled with him, purring against his chest as he recalled the events that led up to tonight.

It was actually two weeks after thanksgiving, Thomas and Virgil were baking once again when Thomas brought up Christmas. 

“What about Christmas? Aren’t you going to spend it with your family?” Virgil looked over to Thomas who was looking at his Insta, none of his grandkids followed him, even after he followed them.Only Virgil followed him, which was sad but he didn’t have a lot of followers on his personal Insta either. The only followers he had, he blocked. Thomas shrugged and placed his phone away. On Thanksgiving night they joked about spending Christmas together but Virgil didn’t  _ think _ Thomas was serious.

“I don’t think I will, my kids have their own traditions and it would be a battle to see who I would spend time with this year. So I already talked to them, turns out my grandkids are planning their own Christmas together.” Thomas’s voice was laced with hurt, but also with pettiness. Virgil smiled, He’s only known Thomas for a few months but he knew Thomas's pettiness was amusing to witness. His form of pettiness is being overly kind and understanding, to a point of confusion. Virgil has had the honor to witness it first hand when they met with a ‘Karen’ who were screaming at them for walking slowly. How Thomas handled the situation was perfect and hilarious, Virgil could only wish that he recorded it.

“Ok, so what did you have in mind then?” Thomas looked over to Virgil and smiled softly at him, Alice began to climb up Thomas to reach the top of the counter. They laughed lightly at her antics.

“What are  _ your _ plans on Christmas?” Virgil stopped for a second to think, did he want to go to his family? Did he want to go visit Emile? Did he want to spend it with Thomas? Emile was going home for Christmas to see his mother, Virgil wasn’t going to bother him. He didn’t want to deal with his family, they still haven’t discussed the “small” argument that happened. Virgil looked up to Thomas’s kind eyes and smiled.

“It sounds like I’m gonna spend it with you.” Virgil said leaning over the counter to Thomas, he smiled as the oven beeped and Virgil put on some mittens to pull out some very odd shaped muffins. They were supposed to be poppy seed muffins, but they ended up more seed than poppy.

“Great we’re on the same page!” He slapped his hand down on the counter laughing a nice hearty laugh, it was so loud Alice nearly fell off the counter, she meowed in defiance at him. He shifted his glasses and looked over to the seed muffins, Virgil couldn’t help the warm feeling in his chest.He couldn;t explain what caused it but he didn’t want it to stop, that is until Thomas’s phone rang. Thomas put it on speakerphone.

“Hello?” He asked, grinning down at the phone. Virgil looked over after putting in another batch of muffins, this time instead of too much seed it was too much carrot, the caller ID was ‘Roman’. 

_ “Hey Gramps, wanted to talk to you about Christmas.” _ To Virgil he sounded snobby and high class. Thomas’s grin never left his face as he leaned back.

“No need to Roman , I already have it all figured out.” Thomas chuckled slightly as some static crackled form the speaker. While listening Virgil was trying to keep Alice away from the muffins.

_ “What do you mean Gramps?”  _ ‘Roman’ asked, his voice clouded with confusion. Thomas winked at Virgil and leaned into the speaker, cat in hand.

“Oh, didn’t you know? I’m spending it with Virgil.” Some ungodly noise came from the phone before Thomas hung up on Roman. Virgil was laughing in the background while Thomas had a sweet smile on his face, Alice had decided against the muffins and chose the couch.

“Oh my god was that the infamous ‘Offended Princey’ noise?” Virgil cackled as Thomas nodded giving a hearty old man laugh as well. It was deep and rumbly while Virgils was loud and boisterous, he tried to calm it but ended up snorting instead. Sending them into another manic of laughter. The phone began to ring again, this time by a ‘Logan’ with a little robotic emoji by the name.

“Hello?” Thomas asked innocently, Virgil held in his laughter.

_ “Greetings, um, Roman had told me some unfortunate news.” _ The voice sounded a little bit robotic, but also like how a teacher would try to explain to his students that they have another exam.

“Oh? What problem would that be Logan?” Thomas tried to hide a smirk as Virgil was slowly losing his battle, letting little snorts out. He backed away from the phone so that he wouldn’t give himself away.

_ “That apparently instead of with us, you are spending Christmas with a...Virgil?” _ Thomas let out a small laugh and leaned into the phone again.

“Yup.” He hung up again, Virgil was on the floor laughing so hard tears rolled down his cheeks. He stopped laughing when the phone began to ring again, it was Logan again. Thomas answered.

_ “Did you just hang up on me?” _

“Yup.” Click.

Virgil just stared at Thomas with wide eyes and a smile on his face, then the phone began to ring again and Virgil fell over again laughing. This time it was “Patton-Cake”, it was the grandkid that sent the blurry recipe the first time they baked together.

“Hello?” Thomas couldn’t keep the laughter out of his voice.

_ “Hey Pops! Um, Logan just texted me…..Are you really not gonna spend Christmas with us?” _ Patton sounded a little bit disappointed but a new voice piped up.

_ “Yeah gramps who’s this Virgil?” _ It almost sounded like Roman, but more distorted. Must have been Remus, Roman’s twin. Virgil was laughing in the background full on laughing.

_ “Pops, who’s with you?”  _ Patton asked, his voice somewhat soft.

“Virgil.” Click.

Grandkid after grandkid, that was how it went. Virgil was pretty sure he shed off a few pounds from laughing. Except for one, one grandchild surprised Virgil, his name was Remy. He seemed very chill.

“Hello?”

_ “Sup, so Jan told me you’re not coming for Christmas but instead hanging out with somebody called Virgil?” _ Thomas smiled and lifted the phone up to his face.

“That is exactly right.” There was a slurping sound from the other end and some silence.

“ _ Cool, as long as you’re having fun. Uh oh, gotta go later.” _ Click. Virgil was surprised while Thomas smiled fondly at his phone. 

“He was always ‘chill’ with whatever happened.” Was all Thomas said as the oven beeped. This time Thomas got the carrot muffins out while Virgil was still giggling. It was honestly the most Thomas has ever heard Virgil laugh. Virgil looked up at Thomas with a lopsided grin, his heart was filled with love. To hear Thomas confirm over and over again that he was picking  _ him _ over them for Christmas. 

He’s never felt so loved before, to finally be picked over somebody else. Was it selfish? Yes. Did he feel guilty? Only a little, but after thinking about Thanksgiving he didn’t anymore. They deliberately try to stay away from him, while Virgil tries to spend time with him. Besides Emile, Thomas was Virgil’s only friend. Granted it might be a little weird having an old man as your new best friend, but Thomas didn’t mind so neither did he. 

For the next few weeks they would plan the best Christmas they’ve ever had. They agreed on a sleepover for Christmas Eve, watching movies late into the night with snacks. They bought everything together, getting snacks and vegetables to meal prep. Some items to bake with, and of course some cider. Finally on the day before Christmas Eve, Virgil finally cleaned his kitchen spotless, until he remembered he didn’t make himself any dinner. Smiling he called up his favorite pizza place, placing his usual order. It didn’t take long for the delivery man to show up knocking on his door.

“Hello my angelic nightmare.” He gave a slight bow, offering up his pizza. Virgil laughed loud and clear, giving a bow back.

“Hello mysterious sewer rat.” The man chuckled and stood up, this time he was wearing the pizza place’s uniform instead of his normal punk clothing. “What happened? They finally got you to wear the uniform.” Virgil pointed at it while taking the pizza from the mustache man, he shrugged.

“My manager said I either wear it or I get fired. Normally I wouldn’t care, I've been fired plenty of times from other fast food places, but I really want to keep this job.” Virgil paid the man and snorted at him.

“Oh really? What’s so special about this job?” The man leaned in the doorway and smirked.

“I sometimes get to deliver to this really cute emo boy whose name I don’t even know.” Virgil smirked up to the taller man, he was kind of hoping he was reading this guy right.

“Oh really maybe you should ask for this cute boy's name, maybe he’ll give it to you?” The man cackled and took a few steps back.

“Alright then,” He gave a dramatical bow and looked up. “Would you give me the honor of letting me know your name?” Virgil sighed softly and smiled.

“It’s Virgil. Virgil Haze.” The man looked up in confusion, Virgil thought he gave the wrong answer for a second but overruled it as anxiety.

“That’s….. a very unique name.” Virgil laughed nervously leaning in the doorframe. 

“Yeah, not a lot of people named Virgil as far as I’m aware, but..” Virgil trailed off as the man still looked confused. “Do I get to know our name?” The man looked up at Virgil and smirked.

“Order another Pizza after Christmas and you just might.” With that he blew a kiss and walked away. Virgil rolled his eyes and was almost tempted to order some breadsticks to spite him, but he didn’t want to waste money on food he wasn’t going to eat. He closed the door and went back to rearranging his apartment for the next day. Stopping once in a while to eat his pizza.

The next day was a wonderful mixture of calm and chaos, the chaos mostly caused by his anxiety. He kept on double checking he had everything, double checking he was prepared, double checking that he wasn’t going to mess everything up. He didn’t realize what a frenzy he’s thrown himself into until Thomas knocked on his door. He opened the door and Thomas immediately calmed all thoughts, Alice purred at his feet. Virgil shuffled out of the way so that Thomas could get in, bringing in all of the stuff he brought for the sleepover.

Virgil thought it was funny that he was still using the word ‘sleepover’ but it was true. Him and Thomas were having a sleepover, a movie marathon was playing all night and Thomas has mentioned several times that Virgil’s couch is comfier than his. He spent a good amount of money on the couch; it better be comfy. Virgil laughed as he helped Thomas set up the couch with blankets and pillows so that it would be extra comfortable to sleep in. Once everything was ready Thomas put on the first movie of the marathon, A Christmas Carol. Virgil loved the movie, he loved the original book as well.

One time instead of watching the movie he just bought the original book and read it in one night while listening to Christmas music, it was one of his happiest memories of the holiday. Any other memory was of his family screaming at each other, sarcasm, slamming presents against walls, and of course everyone's favorite pastime, blaming him. Not this year, this year he was spending it with the nicest man he knew, Thomas. Who decided he was worth spending Christmas with as well. His heart swelled as the thought, soon the first ghost came to visit scrooge, a young girl dressed in white. The actor playing scrooge looked absolutely terrified. 

“Oh no, a young girl! Whatever shall you do?” Virgil laughed at Thomas’s comment. Leaning into Thomas a bit as he shoved some of the snacks to the other side of Thomas.

“Yeah, but wouldn’t you be freaked out as well if suddenly there was a child in your room?” Thomas laughed and they went back to the movie, making witty banter back and forth. By the time the third ghost came by Thomas sighed, Virgil gave him a look that Thomas returned.

“Roman was always scared by this ghost when he was younger, always afraid that he was a bad enough person to be killed.” Virgil had forgotten all about his anger towards the grandchildren and sympathized with the supposed ‘flamboyant’ twin. 

“That must suck for a child, to think they’re as bad as scrooge to be visited by literal death.” Thomas shook his head at Virgil’s statement. 

“Not just as a child, it’s every time we watch the movie he brings it up. We can’t watch it anymore during this time of year because he gets very down about it. Which is too bad because this is my favorite movie.” Virgil suddenly lost all sympathy he thought he had for the twin. 

“Ok, you know what? Let's forget about our family’s; this isn’t about them, this is about us having an awesome christmas.” Thomas laughed and patted Virgil’s knee, throughout the night they had snacks, hot chocolate and essentially huddled underneath the blankets. Thomas’s cane was next to him and his glasses were on the coffee table where two empty mugs sat. Once they were filled with hot chocolate, next to the mugs was an empty plate of what once was sugar cookies shaped as christmas trees. 

In Virgil’s lap was Alice, curled towards his body purring contently. It wasn’t long before they both fell asleep watching The Grinch starring Jim Carrey, Virgil thinks he fell asleep around the middle. Where the little girl was nominating the Grinch for Cheermeister, he doesn’t know when Thomas fell asleep; all he knows is that when he woke up there was a very angry and  _ hungry _ cat softly meowing in his ear. 

“Merry Christmas Alice.” The cat stared at him in defiance. “Is my princess hungry?” Alice meowed, he chuckled and awkwardly shuffled out of the giant blanket huddle pile with Thomas, while turning the tv off, he walked into the kitchen to start the coffee. Once Alice was fed and coffee was brewing Virgil turned on some soft Christmas music while cleaning up the mess from last night.

It also didn’t hurt to make breakfast for when Thomas woke up, he looked at the clock. It was a reasonable hour of 7:30 am, if he starts now breakfast should be ready by 8, maybe 8:15 at the latest. He got himself a cup of coffee and started with the potatoes. Virgil doesn’t make a lot of food homemade, but he does know how to make a decent breakfast. He used to do it all the time for his younger cousins when they had sleepovers. When his parents found out though…… it became his job to clean and cook breakfast, never thanking him.

Virgil shook the depressing thoughts out of his head as he washed and cut the potatoes, Alice was sitting on a stool staring at him. He playfully stuck his tongue out at her and she just flicked her ear. He laughed slightly as he got a pan ready for bacon. Once he was finally done with the potatoes and bacon all he needed was the eggs. Unaware that Thomas was behind him watching his entire cooking process.

To say that Virgil screamed was an understatement.

“Sorry Kiddo, didn’t mean to scare you.” Thomas gave a hearty chuckled as he leaned back yawning and stretching his back. Virgil chuckled lightly and handed Thomas a coffee mug.

“It’s fine Thomas, coffees ready over there.” He motioned towards his coffee pot, next to it was a small assortment of sugars, and honey. Virgil looked away from his eggs for a second to get the cream out for Thomas, Thomas started to laugh. “What’s so funny?” Virgil asked confused, Thomas pointed to the top of his head. Virgil patted around as he felt a very large cow-lick sticking up from his head.

“I think a cow broke into your house.” Virgil laughed with Thomas.

“And licked my hair,” Virgil looked up to Thomas’s head and began to laugh. “Looks like it got you too!” Thomas placed a hand on his head and laughed harder, the coffee long forgotten, along with some now burning eggs. Once Virgil got the eggs under control they both got coffee and sat at the dinner table eating their breakfast as Thomas took a selfie with them and their cow-licks.

“Merry Christmas Virgil.” Thomas said softly, after taking their picture. Virgil smiled back, warmth filled his heart.

“Merry Christmas Thomas.”

During breakfast Christmas carols played softly through the apartment, they just had small talk while eating, although at some point Alice had tried to steal Virgil’s potatoes and Thomas’s bacon. They had a good laugh about it, after breakfast they began to clean up whatever dishes they had and to get started on dinner. While cleaning and prepping for their meal tonight. Thomas turned up the music, blasting Christmas music from the bluetooth surround sound speakers. Then Thomas found out Virgil had his own Christmas playlist, he grabbed his glasses from the coffee table to take a better look at the songs. 

Some of them he knew, others not so much. He shrugged and pressed ‘play’, when the classic music suddenly shut off to his rock/punk version of the beloved songs. Virgil froze. That is until he saw Thomas jamming out pretending his cane was a guitar to a rock version of ‘Run Rudolph Run’. Virgil laughed and joined him playing air drums alongside Thomas. It was a funny picture, a black cat on the couch, a grandfather Thomas, a punk Virgil, dancing and playing air instruments while in pajamas. 

Virgil couldn’t have had it any other way.

By the time they’ve gotten through three metal songs they finally decided on another cup of coffee and to finally start the actual cooking of dinner. They both decided to go all out, a turkey, stuffing, mashed potatoes, bread rolls, gravy, cranberry sauce, and broccoli (they both hated carrots). For dessert they decided on a store bought fruitcake, they already pre-made a pumpkin pie; just in case the fruitcake was disgusting. By the time it was around 6:00 pm, they decided to set the table and to get everything ready. After setting out plates and silverware, getting their drinks ready, and putting the food in fancy serving platters they finally felt ready. Virgil even put the classic holiday music back on and lit some candles, he even turned the lighting low. After all that work Virgil still felt like something was missing, then it clicked. He quickly made some room next to his and Thomas’s seats placing a silver bowl in the middle.

“There, now even Alice could have a special little treat.” Thomas feigned shock, but the happiness in his eyes were real.

“My my, how spoiled she is.” Thomas commented as Alice got up on the table, near the silver bowl. She meowed at Thomas before purring when he petted her. Virgil laughed as he served Alice her food first, some normal cat food with some turkey fat as a treat. They when he sat down both him and Thomas dug in. Thomas went for the turkey first, Virgil went for the sides, it was his favorite part of dinner. The mashed potatoes and stuffing mixed and drenched in gravy. The bread rolls and cranberry sauce also mixed well together, then he would get a nice handful of turkey to even the flavors out. Even the sparkling cider was a nice complement to help wash down all the flavors.

Dinner was perfect.

Maybe that’s why life chose  _ now _ to fuck him over.

They had just finished dinner and began preparing for dessert while cleaning the dishes a bit. They were just softly singing the Christmas carols with each other as Alice fell asleep on the counter. It was somber, it was peaceful, hell he would even go as far as calling it  _ harmonious _ . Then they heard it, soft chatter that got closer to his apartment door, but it wasn’t directed at his door. It seemed to be directed at the other side, Thomas froze as they could hear multiple voices shushing and muttering over each other. Virgil pretended to ignore it while turning the music up a little bit more, Thomas seemed to relax at the music. Virgil smiled seeing his friend relax again and brought over two clean plates and the fruitcake.

Then they heard it.

Loud hard knocking on Virgil’s door. He was tempted to just ignore it, to just pretend he wasn’t home, but the music was a big indication that he was home. Then the voices got louder and so did the knocking. Ignoring Thomas’s look of annoyance and fear, Virgil looked through the peephole to see, to his own surprise, the delivery guy. He’d recognize that mustache anywhere. When he opened the door he smiled softly, but the delivery boy looked upset.

“I’m sorry.” Was the only thing Virgil could hear from him before the company he arrived with started to push past Virgil into his apartment, questioning him.

“Who are you?”

“Are you Virgil?”

“Where’s Pops!”

“Grandfather!” They all rushed towards Thomas, pushing past Virgil some more and even scarring Alice off the counter and almost outside. If it wasn’t for the delivery guy and another guy with sunglasses to stop her. The one with sunglasses picked her up and walked in the apartment handing her back to him. 

“Thanks.” He said hesitantly, the one with sunglasses nodded and lifted them up on his head.

“No problem babes, sorry about my cousins rushing in and being rude, but we kind of want our grandad back.” He walked past him to Thomas who was now standing up talking to what Virgil now assumed was the ‘grandkids’ he’s heard so much about. He recognized Roman from his insta, Patton from the video and the others from various discussions and pictures. He looked back over to the delivery guy, looking closer he could see the resemblance to Roman.

“Remus.” He breathed out, Remus looked away walking into the apartment near Virgil. Virgil stepped back and placed Alice over his shoulders on his neck. Virgil wasn’t going to lie, the fact that five strangers were harassing his guest and a guy he thinks was flirting with him in the same room right now, while he’s in  _ pajamas _ is a bit terrifying.

“Virgil, I’m sorry.” Virgil shook his head and back away as he began to feel more trapped.

“Why are you apologising.” Virgil asked, not wanting to hear the answer as he began to stress pet Alice. The quiet chatter broke down only soft Christmas music played, Virgil didn’t notice.

“Because I told them where you lived.” Any trust Virgil thought he had for Remus went right out the door. Of course, of fucking course Remus would tell them. He’s been coming to his apartment delivery pizzas long enough to know it.

“And a good thing he did tell us!” Virgil whipped around to see Roman, who was dressed in a red and gold Christmas sweater, marching right up to him. The fast pace he was going at, Virgil nearly backed up into Remus. Finally he got his footing and stood tall to the other twin, only wavering slightly when the other cousins came up behind him.

“What were you doing with our Grandfather?” A man asked, he was wearing a soft yellow Christmas sweater, he has vitiligo on half his face. Virgil assumed it was Janus, behind him was Patton and who he assumed was Logan with Thomas trying to lead him out of the apartment.

“We were spending Christmas together.” Virgil was grateful his voice didn’t falter, Roman who was still in front of him, snorted. Thankfully he didn’t open his mouth, instead Logan did.

“Why would he want to spend time with  _ you _ ?” Virgil flinched at the accusatory tone but didn’t shy away.

“We just-” Virgil began, but Thomas cut him off.

“Virgil you don’t have to tell them anything.” He tried to walk towards him but Patton stopped him, pulling him back towards him.

“Of course he should tell us, it’s Christmas you should be with  _ us _ not  _ him _ !” Virgil looked away as Roman basically yelled at him. Alice hissed softly but pressed harder onto Virgils’ neck. The one with sunglasses pulled Roman back a step or two, Virgil realized that he must be Remy. The only ‘relaxed’ grandkid of Thomas.

“Babes chill, we’re probably freaking him out.” Remy said pinching the bridge of his nose, this seemed to upset the ‘extra’ twin.

“We’re the ones freaking him out? He’s the one suddenly hanging out with Pops all the time! He’s our age! Do you think this is normal?” Before Remy could reply, what was said next was mortifying.

“Are you a  _ sugar baby _ ?” Virgil turned around to the shock expression of Remus. He could feel his blush creep up his neck to his cheeks.

“I am not!” Virgil said; Remus didn’t seem convinced.

“That’s why you never responded to my flirting! You were banging my grandfather!” Virgil nearly toppled over as the other cousins gasped and Thomas groaned. Virgil felt sick at the mental imagine he now had of his older friend.

“No, I don't do that! I didn’t even think you were flirting with me?” Remus barked out a sarcastic laugh.

“Don’t try and lie to me emo! The fancy dinner, expensive apartment, candle lit dinner. It’s totally a holiday hookup date.” Virgil was ridiculed, shamed, harassed, and embarrassed in his own apartment. He felt his face turn three shades darker, looking around all the cousins now seemed to be glaring at him. Some had a disgust, some had disappointment. Thomas seemed to have had enough.

“That’s it! All of you out! Go to my apartment now!” He yelled at them, making them all flinch. Virgil even flinched at the loud noise, he felt like crying as he saw all the strangers leave his home. Thomas stayed behind for a second, his eyes full of sadness and annoyance, none targeted at Virgil. Once the door closed Virgil fell into the couch, Christmas music played in the background with his sobs. Finally after an hour of crying he blew out the candles, put the food away, and turned the music off. Deciding to shower and then go to bed.

Across the hallway Thomas was pacing back and forth, using his cane as he limped slightly while scolding his _ family _ .

“I have never been more embarrassed my entire life! You had no manners! You had no courtesy!” Thomas hasn’t been this mad since his years in the war. All of his grandkids looked away ashamed one way or another, except for Remy. Remy just looked embarrassed for his cousins. Honestly, Thomas wasn’t really mad at him, but he didn’t really try to stop them either. A true neutral was what he was.

“What did you expect from us? You call telling us you're  _ not _ coming to Christmas with no explanation, and that instead you're spending it with some stranger?” Janus asked, sarcasm threatening to drip from his lips. Thomas pointed a finger at him.

“Now don’t be giving me any lip young man! I knew you all lied to me about Thanksgiving and Virgil is a very dear friend of mine!” Janus looked away, not being able to look at Thomas in the eyes. 

“Pops, that stranger can’t possibly be your friend.” Patton stated softly, not exactly looking in his eyes. Maybe at his glasses or hairline, but not his eyes. Thomas huffed and continued to pace until he got in front of the twins. They always somehow end up being near each other, Thomas pointed a finger at a pouting Roman.

“You had no right to threaten him like how you did.” Roman made an offended noise, ready to argue against his ‘Gramps’. “Don’t try and tell me you weren’t, you purposefully made yourself threatening to intimidate him.” Thomas then pointed at Remus. “And you! What the actual  _ fuck _ ?” Everyone gasped, normally Thomas never swore, especially not in front of his family, but Virgil was rubbing off on him.

“You share explicit information and then accuse not only Virgil of being a sugar baby but myself as a sugar daddy!” Thomas could feel his blood boil, the rage was pure on his face, bright red anger fumed form him.

“I never said you were a sugar daddy!” Remus shot back, anger fell from his tongue as he stared Thomas right in the eye.

“By accusing Virgil of being a sugar baby, by default you’ve accused me of being a sugar daddy!” The room was silent, Thomas pinched the bridge of his nose and turned away. He had said what he felt was needed, now what was needed was a good night’s sleep and a clearer head to discuss this.

“We will discuss this more in the morning, I will be going to bed.” Across the hall, Virgil finished with his shower and climbed into bed. Alice was already curled in her normal spot, he curled into himself underneath the blankets.

“Merry fucking Christmas.” 


	8. Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Christmas blunder tensions are high. Virgil decides that it's best for his ego and Thomas's to stay away from the Sanders Family. Anxiety rises when Virgil receives a distressing phone call. Questions will be answered, but will more arise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys took the last chapter so well, you deserve an award. More chapters soon to come, but classes have officially started here at college, so we'll just have to wait and see. Hopefully you all like this chapter..........I regret nothing.

It was January, about two weeks had gone by since Christmas. The grandkids decided to stay with him until after new years and wouldn’t let Virgil near Thomas. After the Grandkids left, Roman made a giant scene in the hallway about Virgil staying away from Thomas (For his own good, Roman’s words not his); Virgil thought it would be a good idea to give Thomas a few extra days of solitude so as to not seem desperate for his friend back (And to bleach his brain from Remus’s _suggestion_ ). He regretted waiting. One stressful afternoon he got a phone call from an unidentified number, but it was local.

“Hello?” His anxiety was raised and Alice was somewhere in the apartment lounging around, on the other side of the phone he could hear muttering and buzzing of people.

 _“Hello, yes this is nurse Joan from Crofters Hospital. Is this Virgil Haze?”_ Virgil was stunned for a moment, why was a hospital calling? _“Hello?”_

“Yes hi, sorry. Um, this is Virgil Haze.”

 _“Ok, you are an emergency contact for Thomas Sanders. He is currently in recovery and is ok.”_ Virgil felt as if he stopped breathing: _Thomas_ was in the hospital, Thomas was _in_ the hospital, Thomas was in the _hospital_ , **_Thomas was in the hospital._ **

“I’ll be right over, thank you.” He ended the call and ran out the door. Only to run back in to grab Alice, then ran back out the door. He sprinted five blocks, holding Alice within his hoodie; some nurses tried to stop him from bringing her in, but he explained she’s a service animal, and they let him through. He maneuvered through the hospital to the emergency room, there he was sent to the waiting room. He walked up to the nurses desk, Alice clinging onto his neck. The nurse on the other side had a scruffy beard and messy black hair.

“Hi what can I do for you?” He sounded very optimistic.

“Hi, I’m Virgil Haze.” The nurse seemed to perk up at his name.

“Oh thank god your here-”

“Omg what happened to Thomas?” Virgil interrupted, the man gave a light chuckle.

“Thomas is fine, someone found him outside on the sidewalk, he fell and dislocated his hip. He’s recovering right now, my coworker and I are his nurses.” The nurse, Virgil leaned over to see his name tag, Joan; was the same nurse he talked to on the phone.

“Ok, then why-” This time Joan interrupted Virgil, a small sad smile playing on his lips.

“I was thankful because you’re the seventh person we’ve called for him. We’ve tried six other people and no one has answered in the last two hours. We were very grateful when you answered.” Alice purred against Virgil’s neck, he felt numb and overjoyed all at once. He was an emergency contact for Thomas, but they called six other people? A random stranger helped Thomas? Is he was there he could’ve-

Virgil shook his head to try and banish his anxious thoughts.

“Who did you call?” Virgil asked, Joan shrugged and got a clipboard, which Virgil assumed was Thomas’s paperwork.

“His grandkids I believe, although you're not under any family category?” Joan gave him a quizzical look. Virgil nodded as Alice head butted against Virgil’s shoulder, earning a coo from Joan.

“Yeah, we’re not blood related, I'm his neighbor.” Joan nodded but glanced away at two double doors.

“Ok that makes sense, but I must inform you only family can go and visit him right now.” Virgil felt disappointed but understood.

“No I get it, but can I have Logan’s phone number? I want to be able to get in contact with him.” Joan nodded and wrote down Logan’s number for him. It took Virgil five minutes to just gain the courage to call him. Once he dialed he held Alice against his chest, waiting with bated breath, hoping that Logan would answer. He also hoped that he wouldn’t answer, because, ya’ know anxiety.

 _“Hello?”_ Son of a-

“Is this Logan?” Virgil asked hesitantly.

 _“Yes this is him.”_ Virgil took a deep breath and pushed Alice further into his chest.

“Ok, um this is Virgil. Thomas’s neighbor?” He could hear his heart pound in his chest, as Logan stayed silent on the other end.

 _“I don’t know how you got this number but-”_ Virgil cut him off there.

“Wait wait! Thomas is in the hospital!” That seemed to get his attention.

 _“What? Where?”_ Virgil breathed a sigh of relief.

“Crofters Hospital, he’s in recovery.” He could hear shuffling and some light curses from the other end.

 _“Ok, I’m on my way.”_ A moment of silence. _“Thank you Virgil.”_ He cut the line off and Virgil nearly fell onto the floor, his heart was about to jump out of his chest. He walked over to one of the chairs and sat down, stress petting Alice and looking over his phone. Trying to distract himself from what was happening.

It wasn’t working.

He continued to try and distract himself again, it wasn’t until a short nurse with colorful hair sat down next to him did his mind finally stop worrying.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

“I’m Talyn.” 

“Virgil.”

“Cool, can I pet your cat? I know it’s a service animal, so I figured I would ask.” Virgil relaxed as Talyn cooed over his cat, soon Joan joined them. It really helped him relax, but after thirty minutes they went back to work. Another hour later, Virgil’s phone had died and finally Logan showed up. He wasn’t alone though, he brought everyone. They all rushed the nurses desk with Talyn and Joan, except for Roman, who when promptly seeing Virgil rushed towards him. He didn’t blame Alice when she raised her hackles, but he settled her behind his neck; he then stood to rival Roman, who looked pissed.

“What are you doing here?” Roman was already in his personal bubble, but he couldn’t back down. Even though he was terrified.

“They called me.” Roman laughed in his face, he flinched away and glared at Roman. Roman crossed his arms and leaned towards Virgils’ face.

“Who called you? Was it Logan? Was it Remus?” Virgil took a step back, only for his leg to hit the back of the chair he was just sitting in. He was trapped.

“T-The hospital called me.” Virgil cursed himself for stuttering, Roman smirked and got closer to Virgil. Neither realized that the other grandkids started to close in on Roman.

“Why? Why did they call you? Why didn’t they call us?” Roman got a little bit closer and Virgil lost it. He pushed Roman back away from him, causing him to fall into Remus’s arms.

“Get the hell away from me! Seriously personal space!” Roman seemed shocked at Virgil’s reaction but he was on a tangent now. “Why did they call me? Why didn’t any of _you_ answer the call? I was the seventh person they called, I had to call Logan to get you to come over!” In that moment they all looked at their phones and the look of shame and guilt spread across their face. Roman wasn’t going to back down, he stood tall and took a step towards Virgil.

“What do you care? You’re nothing but a sugar baby. You’re just fucking our grandad for money.” Alice hissed at him from behind his neck, and Virgil held her in his arms.

“I am not a sugar baby, and I care because he’s my friend!” Roman raised his hands in the air in frustration, he didn’t notice how Virgil flinched harshly.

“You are not his friend, you are not his family, why don’t you go back to yours and stop bothering mine!” Roman yelled, Virgil had enough, he pushed Roman back and walked past him.

“You’re right I'm not his family, _I_ didn’t leave him alone on Thanksgiving, _I_ return all his calls, _I_ spend time with him, _I_ bake with him. _I_ couldn’t _possibly_ be his family!” He pushed past all the people and before he left out the door he turned to them all.

“And I’m not a sugar baby, I'm a graphic designer.” He then left the hospital, Alice curled on his neck as he regretted saying anything to them. 

Inside the hospital, Roman was fuming. He prided himself on being the best for anything: makeup, clothes, acting, singing, and many more. One thing he always flaunted over the rest of his cousins was being the favorite. His parents favorited him, his aunts and uncles adored him, hell even his cousins have looked up to him once in a while. Logan has even looked up to him once. The only person who hasn’t adored him, or praised him was his grandfather.

When their grandfather said he didn’t pick favorites he meant it. Thomas has never had a favorite grandchild or child, he loved all of them equally. Was it selfish to want Thomas’s attention and love? Yes. Roman was more selfish than Janus when it came to validation and praise, despite Janus being the most selfish out of the group, he was always satisfied with the love he’s been given. That is where they differ, Roman will never be satisfied.

“Roman I believe that was uncalled for.” His “smart” cousin, Logan, called him out of his thoughts. Roman turned towards him, Remy sat down where Virgil was, Remus was staring at a magazine, while Janus and Patton talked to the nurses. Who would every now and again glare at him.

“He shouldn’t have been here, we’re his family.” Roman retorted, sulking a bit as he paced up and down. Remus rolled his eyes at him as he flopped the magazine back down on the side table.

“He probably wanted to see if Gramps died so that he could get his money.” Remus muttered under his breath while staring at Roman. Remy snapped his fingers at Remus before Logan could say anything.

“Don’t talk about shit like that, we don’t even know what happened to Grandpa.” Remy calmly said, but glared at Remus nonetheless. Right at that moment Janus and Patton walked up to the rest of the group, before they could ask any question Janus raised his hand to silence them.

“Grandfather is ok, he dislodged his hip and will need someone to watch over him for a few months. We can go visit him when he wakes up.” Everyone released a breath of relief, Janus placed his hand down but now turned his head towards Roman. “Now, then I have some questions for you. Was that Virgil you just threatened again?”

  
  


Once Virgil finally made it to his apartment there was a note on his door. He took it off and walked in, locking his door. He sat down and charged his phone, Alice crawled off his neck and wandered through their apartment before settling down next to him. He chuckled slightly and opened up the note that was on his door. His world crashed around him as he read it.

**Found you.**

**-D**


	9. The Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Virgil leaves the hospital, the grandkids talk about their next course of action towards Thomas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be working....... but I'm not. All questions will be answered in the next upcoming chapters, but I'm starting to post other short Sanders Sides fanfics that I've been working on. If you're interested I posted a Roceit, just check out my dashboard.

“Roman, darling cousin of mine I mean this with all the love in my heart, but what the fuck was that?” Janus carefully asked his egotistical cousin. Roman whipped around to face him all of his anger was gone, the only thing left was pride.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Roman stated, raising his head higher looking away from the door where Virgil disappeared .

“Falsehood.” Logan commented. Patton came up behind Roman and placed a gentle touch on his shoulder.

“You were in his face Roman, I want answers as much as you do but threatening him isn’t going to do anything.” Patton said calmly, giving him an earnest smile while adjusting his round glasses. Roman sighed and looked towards the door that Virgil disappeared from.

“I just don’t trust him, think about it! He’s around our age, he hangs out with gramps all the time, doesn’t seem to have any other friends, he’s a sugar baby!” Logan groaned and rolled his eyes at Roman.

“Roman this is all speculation from a guess that Remus stated,” Looking at the gremlin twin he was staring at the ground, unblinking. Remus didn’t want to admit it, but Virgil was hot when he was mad. Remy sat down next to him drinking a Starbucks coffee, watching the drama. “Besides as far as we’re concerned, Grandfather has no money to spend like that.” Everyone seemed to believe Logan’s statement until Janus awkwardly coughed in his sleeve. A straight tell that he was lying or withholding the truth.

“That might not be entirely true Logan.” Everyone shifted closer to Janus, except for Remus who was now looking at his phone, trying to distract himself from thinking how hot it would be if Virgil yelled at him. “I overheard my mother, before I went to your house on Thanksgiving. “Janus pointed at Roman. “She was talking to her sister about Granddad's stock and war bonds. He also apparently has three different accounts filled with money for our inheritance for when he kicks the bucket.” Everyone was slowly processing the information they had just received.

“So what you’re telling us is that Pops is rich?” Patton asked, shifting his cat cardigan around his shoulders. Janus nodded, Roman seemed to see this as an absolute win.

“See! I knew there was something funny about him! He is definitely a sugar baby!” Roman ran his fingers through his hair, taking a seat next to Remy looking smug. Patton looked very awkward until he stepped closer to the group.

“What about everything else he said?” He practically whispered. He looked over to the nurses desk who would glare in their direction every once in a while. Logan understood immediately what Patton was talking about, it took the rest to understand fully, by then the smugness Roman wore had disappeared. Patton was talking about how badly they treated their grandfather. None of them had an easy answer, the simple answer was that Thomas was easy to forget about. As horrible as that sounds, they did have their own life to think about, it just seems wrong that a stranger is acting more like family towards Thomas than them.

“What about it babes?” Remy asked, finally deciding to join the conversation. 

“Well I mean, we aren’t  _ that  _ bad, are we?” Patton asked, looking down at his feet.

“We definitely are.” Remy said with no hesitation, everyone looked at him in shock, even Remus looked up from his phone.

“Excuse me cousin dearest, would you like to elaborate?” Janus asked sarcastically towards Remy. Remys shrugged and took a long sip of his coffee, Janus contemplated the pros and cons of murdering his cousin in a hospital.

“Simple, we don’t talk to our grandfather, we don’t want to hangout with him, we ignore him, you guys lied to him about Thanksgiving.” An awkward silence filled the air, Remy continued. “I know I'm a shitty grandchild, that I could admit too. So, every once in a while I’ll shoot Thomas a text and honestly I didn't care if he was spending Christmas with some stranger. Hell, I spent Thanksgiving with some stranger instead of with you guys.” Remy took another long sip of his coffee, the air was still. Shame was wavering off his cousins but he couldn’t care. “All we can do now is be there for our grandad, we owe it to him. We need to spend more time with him and hangout with him. Especially,” He looked right at Janus taking his sunglasses off. “If we want to keep any of our inheritance.” 

“So, there’s still a chance we can turn this around?” Roman asked, Patton seemed hopeful.

“Depends if Grandfather even wants us to be around him if he learns how Roman treated Virgil just now.” Logan stated emotionlessly, they all thought for a second before Janus spoke up.

“Simple we don’t tell him what happened between Virgil and Roman. We’ll say Virgil called you, waited for us to come, then left the hospital.” It seemed like a good plan, Roman immediately agreed.

“What about when they see each other again? Wouldn’t Pops know that we lied to him,  _ again _ ?” Logan nodded along with Patton, Janus’s smile got wider.

“Simple, we’ll take turns staying with Grandad and watching over him, while we do that we can make sure him and Virgil never meet up. This way we’ll be bonding with him while keeping the “sugar baby” away.” Everyone seemed to be in agreement, Remy didn’t care either way. He was down with spending some time with his Grandad, Remus on the other hand felt sick to his stomach. On his phone he was going through Instagram when he found Virgil’s professional profile. 

Dozens and dozens of pictures of art designs, some he even recognized and even own on his shirts and skateboards. In Virgil's bio was a link to an online store, when he opened it. The link led to a small startup company and Virgil was part of the employee tag as ‘Graphic Designer’.

He was telling the truth.

Remus fucked up.


	10. The Appointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil says he's going to work. Janus doesn't believe him and follows him, all the while Thomas is losing a fight he shouldn't have to battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't as good as I would have liked it, but I can't seem to write it any better without changing everything. College is hell and this is the only thing keeping me sane. This might raise more questions than answers but that's fine.  
> Enjoy....>:DD  
> (I'm so fucking tired)

Bad luck seemed to follow Virgil around his entire life, including this very day. This morning his tablet broke, he started to get more notes appearing on his door, he had a mental breakdown, he was already late with his appointment, Alice refused to come out from under the fridge, and now there was Thomas and one of his grandkids (Janus, he thinks?) with him stopping him in the hallway. It was only a little awkward for a second, then Thomas started to talk to him and it became even more awkward as Janus glared daggers into his head. Virgil was grateful for Alice pushing against his neck. 

Ever since they came back from the hospital Thomas has been very tense with his grandkids. They all agreed to help look after him as he needs to use his cane and sometimes a wheelchair just to get by. Today his hip felt well enough to walk, while heavily leaning on his cane. Thomas thought it was bullshit, he did enjoy the time he spent with his grandkids, he loved them no matter what. But right now, he just wanted his friend back; he wanted  _ Virgil _ to be a good influence on his grandkids. 

But, no.

Thomas had found out that they stayed with him because of their inheritance, that he could  _ possibly _ forgive if they apologized, but so far they haven’t apologized for one thing. Not about Thanksgiving, not about Christmas, the  _ horrible _ accusation, and he even found out that Roman threatened Virgil,  _ again _ (Patton can’t keep a secret for the life of him). Until they properly apologize to both of them, Thomas decided to stay angry with them.

Even if it was killing him to try and stay mad. Not literally, but mentally. He could feel his mind stop working, stop thinking; he just wanted it to be over. He wanted to enjoy his life while he still had it, but without Virgil or the genuine apologizes of his family.

He doesn’t think he can.

“Where are you off to today Virgil?” Thomas asked tensely, Janus had his hands on Thomas’s shoulders trying to push him past Virgil to his apartment. Thomas felt like he was back in the ranks, being pushed around and told what to do.

“Just off to….work, and I’m already late as it is. Bye Thomas, goodbye...Janus.” Virgil said hesitantly before rushing off to the elevator. 

Now, Janus had a great intuition, he could always tell when someone was lying, and Virgil was most definitely lying to him and to his grandfather. Once he was finally able to get his grandfather into his apartment, he greeted Logan (who was cooking lunch) and said he was going to run an “errand”. He quickly got outside the building and located Virgil, who was walking briskly down the street. Janus matched his pace to not lose sight of him, thankfully he was far away enough to not be spotted by him. After walking for about five blocks Virgil finally disappeared into a building.

Janus suspected it to be a strip club or a whore house of some sorts, but was surprised when he arrived at a clinic, for mental health. Janus looked around for a second before seeing something brown laying upon the ground. At a closer inspection, it was a wallet, looking inside it was Virgil’s wallet. Janus found this to be a perfect opportunity to gain more information about the strange man. Walking inside he was greeted by a young lady at the front desk. He placed a sweet smile on his lips and she blushed. She was averagely pretty, maybe if he was straight he would go for her. 

Too bad.

“Hello.” He greeted her smoothly.

“H-hi, what can I help you with today?” She asked, batting her eyelashes at him. Janus forced his grin to grow as he placed the wallet down on the counter.

“A good friend of mine, Virgil Haze, forgot his wallet. Can I give this to him, real quick darling?” The girl giggled and typed up something on a computer and gave him a sympathetic look.

“Oh I'm sorry sir, Mr. Haze is already in his appointment, you could leave it with me or you could wait for your friend to come out?” She sounded hopeful for him to stay, he smiled wide and leaned forward slightly.

“Oh that would be wonderful sweetness, but I am on a bit of a tight schedule. Do you know how long his appointment would be?” She blushed again and hummed, typing something up on the computer, Janus found the loud clicking annoying.

“Well most of Dr. Picani’s sessions last about an hour, but when it comes to Mr. Haze, it could take as long as three hours. You’d think with how long Mr. Haze has been coming here, Dr. Picani would have already  _ fixed _ him.” The girl giggled and leaned forward towards Janus, Janus leaned in as well, ignoring the bitter taste in his mouth, he didn’t like that she said ‘fixed’.

“Between you and me, Dr. Picani is wasting his time with Mr. Haze. For years Mr. Haze has been his patient and he still needs him at the smallest convenience. That boy is messed up. I tell you, bad family, bad relationships,” She hesitated for a second. “.....You said you’re his friend?” Janus hesitantly nodded, the girl shook her head sadly at him. “Just you wait, you’ll be better off without him.” Janus felt he had enough information and could leave to do his own research on the ‘Dr. Picani’, he also felt a little uncomfortable on how this girl was talking about Virgil. The bitter taste lingered in his mouth.

“Well thank you so much darling. You are as helpful as you are pretty. I’ll just leave the wallet with you and be on my way.” He walked out quickly before the girl could say anything and made his way back to the apartment building. There he was greeted by Logan, the twins, and Patton. 

“Where’s Remy?” Janus asked, looking for his “favorite” cousin (Patton was actually his favorite, he was  _ everyone's _ favorite). 

“He had a double shift today, he also has work again tomorrow so he won’t be able to watch over Gramps.” Remus answered, laying still against the couch staring into nothing.

“Ok, where’s Grandpa?” Janus asked, looking around the apartment. He shouldn’t hear what he was about to say.

“Sleeping, he took a nap about an hour ago.” Patton answered from the kitchen, Janus could hear the clanking of pots and pans. He was probably cleaning the dishes. 

“Good he doesn’t need to hear this,” He now had everyone’s attention. “Remus I was doubtful of your accusation towards Virgil, and now even more so.” Remus remained emotionless as Janus continued.

“So what? You don’t think Virgil is a bad guy now?” Roman asked disbelieving, Janus shook his head as he sat down next to Logan.

“What I’m saying is Virgil might not be a sugar baby, but he is definitely…….disturbed.” Janus hesitantly said, trying to find the proper words to describe Virgil. “I don’t think Thomas should be near him, let alone have any type of contact with him from now on or ever.” Logan shifted to look at Janus better.

“What do you mean? Does this have anything to do with you leaving suddenly for your ‘erran’?” Janus nodded and started his story of how they ran into each other in the hallway, how Virgil was obviously lying, and how he followed him to a random building five blocks away.

“You followed him?” Patton asked, finally joining them in the living area away from the kitchen.

“Yes to some sort of mental health clinic, according to the receptionist he has his appointments with a ‘Dr. Picani’. From what she told me, he has been visiting him for years and still hasn’t gotten better from whatever condition he has.” Everyone was quiet, processing the information while Logan brought out a computer and began typing on it.

“According to online sources and the clinic’s website, Dr. Picani is their most brilliant therapist, for….everything it seems. He has had over 2,000 patients most in which have recovered and has given great reviews. If Virgil has been seeing this man for years………” Roman slumped against a wall. The implication of a mentally unstable young man “hanging out” with their grandfather led to too many scenarios. Remus, having enough intrusive thoughts of the day, walked out of the apartment. His thoughts swirled of him and Virgil being unstable together, wreaking havoc and tearing the city apart. It sounded like a perfect date, not one he would share with his cousin. Or,  _ god _ , his brother. Patton almost went after Remus but the presence of Thomas stopped him.

“You need to leave him alone.” Thomas said emptily, Patton gave him a confused look.

“Remus?” Patton asked, cocking his head. Thomas sighed and shook his head, he then sat down where Remus left from.

“I meant  _ Virgil _ Pat, you all need to leave him alone. You don’t know what he’s been through or why he goes to therapy.” He tried to sound angry, but he just sounded tired. Like it was a fight he didn’t want to battle with anymore. Janus crossed his arms.

“He lied to us in the hallway, he wasn’t going to work. One lie can lead to many. Who knows how long he has been lying to you.” Thomas shook his head as Janus continued. “The receptionist was very adamant on-” 

“And how did you get all this information? Why did the receptionist tell you all this? She should be fired for spreading client information.” Thomas stomped his cane to the ground to emphasize his point, the conversation stopped there and Thomas put on some old tv show about four elderly women living together. He wasn’t really watching it, his eyes were dazed. But Janus couldn’t stop thinking about the lies though, if one lie could make someone dangerous. 

Where did that leave him?

Why does Virgil lie?

Why does he have a bad feeling that he’s about to find out why?


	11. Coffee Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy decides today is the day. Today he was going to ask out that cute doctor guy that always comes in for tea, the only problem is he brought a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Me posting another chapter within the small span of a few days?? How unusual.......
> 
> I couldn't help myself, I loved writing this chapter and I got way too excited from everyone's wonderful comments!!
> 
> Enjoy it while it lasts...........>:D

Remy couldn’t be bothered today with his cousins, Remus came over yesterday to spill the tea on what happened with Janus and Virgil and honestly?

He thought it was creepy,  _ Janus _ was being a fucking stalker and had the audacity to deem Virgil as the bad guy. Did he like Virgil? Well, he didn’t  _ hate _ him like how his cousins apparently did (Except for Remus, that man is a hopeless romantic dumpster fire). Remy was probably the most mature one out of all his cousins, he can admit to his mistakes, he can drop his pride, he can leave Virgil  _ alone _ without  _ harassing _ him, he can respect his grandfather.

He was definitely the most mature one.

That didn’t matter today, today was the day he was going to do it. He was going to ask the cute doctor out on a date. You see, for the past few months this really cute guy comes into the coffee shop every day to order tea.

Let that sink in, a cute guy comes to a very well known  _ coffee _ shop for tea. At first Remy was annoyed that it was the only thing he would order, but then they started flirting and talking. Remy wanted nothing more than to kiss and cuddle the shit out of this cutie. He even dressed cute, a pink tie, a brown cardigan, white shirt, slacks, glasses, and even cartoon socks that he likes to show Remy sometimes.

Despite all that flirting, he still didn’t know his  _ name _ . So he decided on the nickname Cutie, or Dr. Cutie.

Another thing Remy thought was adorable was that this guy loves cartoons. It's the only thing he would talk about and reference, one time Remy attempted to make a cartoon joke of his own and the cute guy  _ stimmed _ . The only other personal information he was able to get, was that he was a doctor and loved to work with people. Out of all the cute banter, flirting, and cartoon puns Remy wanted a real date. He heard the bell from the door ring and Remy looked at the time, the cute doctor guy was never late, smiling to himself as he mentally prepared for his cutie. He turned around and his sunglasses nearly fell off his face.

“Fuck.” He whispered as he grabbed his glasses from falling off his face. There was the cute doctor, being cute as usual, but with him was  _ Virgil _ . 

Because of fucking course he was there. 

If Virgil is good friends with Dr. Cutie then there goes his chances with him right out the window. Remy took a deep breath and figured to just get this out of the way, he grabbed a notepad and walked over to their table, he was able to get a small part of the conversation they were having.

“He’s so cute though.”

“So you’ve told me.”

“Here he is!” The table was awkwardly silenced as Virgil and Remy stared at each other, Dr. Cutie just looked confused.

“Hello Virgil.” Remy said calmly, trying to show no sign of aggression towards him. Virgil looked absolutely terrified. 

“You two know each other?” Cutie asked, looking back and forth from Virgil to Remy.

“I’m sorry Emile I shouldn't have come-” Virgil started, now Dr. Cutie (Emile, what a perfect name for an angel), looked panicked so Remy wanted to set things straight once and for all.

“Virgil no, it’s not your fault, I’m sorry. I’m sorry for how I’ve treated you and how my cousins have treated you. You didn’t deserve any of that and Roman can be such a dick sometimes it really is annoying.” Virgil seemed to visibly relax and slumped against the chair.

“Thanks Remy, that really helps.” Emile still seemed confused.

“Virgil what's going on?” Virgil looked from Emile to Remy, Remy caught on and leaned over to him.

“He doesn’t know does he?” Virgil shook his head, when he was at his appointments with Emile, he  _ might _ have left out the family names. He really only wanted to talk about the  _ note _ . Remy sighed and brought his notebook out. “Well, why don’t you tell me what you want, Dr. Cutie orders the same thing every day. While I get your drinks ready, you can have the chance to tell him.” Virgil nodded as Emile blushed at the nickname. 

“Thanks, I think I’ll take a mocha?” Remy wrote it down and also threw in two complementary cookies for them. He decided to take extra care of the drinks as he watched the expressions of Emile from afar. Once he got the drinks ready he walked back over to their table, once again hearing a bit of the conversation.

“So yeah after that embarrassing……..  _ confrontation _ everything has just been to shit.” 

“Language.” Emile scolded, Remy couldn’t help but smile.

“Here you go babes, and before I go and leave I  _ have _ to know.” He turned towards Virgil and placed his hands on his hips. “Are you an actual sugar baby, cause like, I have to  _ know _ .” Out of everything to expect, he was not expecting Emile to bust out loud laughing and hitting the table slightly.

“Are you serious?” Emile asked Virgil laughing and giggling, all the while Virgil pulled his hoodie up and sunk his head on the table. “Is that what the “embarrassing confrontation” was? They think you're a sugar baby?” He laughed even harder and Virgil placed his hands over his head. Remy fell in love with Emiles’ cute laugh, the way he giggles and has little snorts.

“I’m, I’m not a sugar baby.” Virgil said weakly, as Emile was still laughing so hard he almost spilled his tea. 

“Ok babes, that’s all I needed, I’ll leave you two to talk. See you later Dr. Cutie.” Emile immediately stopped laughing and squeaked, in which Remy could hear Virgil laugh at Emile this time. They stayed for the rest of his shift until closing, if Remy counted correctly, Virgil was about two mochas and five hot chocolates in and Emile, who’s last name was Picani, had four cups of tea. 

That’s when Remy realized that Virgil’s childhood best friend (As he found out in their conversations), was his therapist. Now Remy had a small dilemma, should he tell his cousins he’s crushing on the therapist that Virgil is seeing? Thinking it over he decided not too, they might try and use him to gain more information. Soon Virgil and Emile both went up to pay for their drinks and Remy walked them both out.

Remy actually liked Virgil, not in the sense of how he liked Emile but he feels like he’s gained enough information on Virgil to know that he’s a good guy. He realized today that Virgil was as threatening as a kitten. All talk, no bite. They continued to talk outside the coffee shop even though it was already closed. When some rando came out of nowhere and started to bud in on their conversation.

“Hello~” He said, directed towards Virgil, leaning up against him.

“Can you please not?” Virgil growled pushing the man away, Emile tried to intervene as well, but the creep pushed him away.

“Fuck off fatty he’s mine.” Remy saw how immediately Emile covered his stomach, he wasn’t fat, yes he had some pudge but it was adorable.

“Hey fuck off.” Remy took his glasses off and the creep stood tall next to Virgil who tried to get away.

“Or what?” The creep grabbed Virgil’s arm with one hand and with the other he grabbed Virgil’s crotch.

Virgil screamed.

Whatever protective Big-Brother-Protocol Remy thought he didn’t have, he was wrong.

Remy’s vision went red, before he knew it, he was pounding the guy and the cops were called. Once the cops got him off the creep, he looked towards Emile and Virgil. Virgil was crying and shaking into Emile’s shoulder while Emile was rubbing comforting circles on his back. Luckily the creep was an escaped convict so Remy got off scott free, but they all had to go down to the station to make a few statements. After leaving the police station Emile noticed Remy’s knuckles.

“You’re bruised, you need to go to the hospital.” Remy shrugged and turned towards Virgil, who had his hood up and arms crossed. Remy placed a hand on him gently, Virgil flinched harshly. 

“Hey.” Remy couldn’t explain the sudden urge to protect the small emo, but it was the strongest urge he’s ever felt to wrap someone in a blanket (Is that being a parent feels like?). Virgil looked up at him with large scared eyes. “Are you doing ok?” Virgil shrugged and Emile went up next to him.

“Not really but thank you…..for what you did.” Virgil muttered, Remy pulled out his work notepad and ripped it in two and wrote his phone number on both pieces of paper. He then handed it to Virgil and Emile.

“Here, in case any weirdos try to pull this shit again, just call me and I’ll pound them into the ground for you.” Emile laughed and Virgil gave a small smile, they then made their separate ways. Remy wasn’t gonna lie, he was a little bit disappointed that he couldn’t ask Emile out, but maybe that was for the better. He now knows that his family treated Virgil like shit and he didn’t deserve that. Also he found that he can and  _ will _ beat the shit out of people for Virgil. Laying in his bed he sighed, he then heard his phone dinged twice, from two unknown numbers. He checked them and found it was Emile and Virgil.

**Virgil**

_ Hey, it’s Virgil. _

_ Thanks for hitting that guy for me. You’re pretty cool. _

_ Thanks emo B) _

_ I’m not emo… :( _

Remy laughed at Virgil’s response and went to check Emiles’.

**Emile**

_ Hey!! It’s Emile!! _

_ I just wanted to say thank you for today, for apologizing to Virgil and for what you did for him today. _

_ No problem babes, if I wasn’t hitting that creep I probably would’ve told him to fuck off. _

_ BTW you’re not fat, you're cute. _

Remy waited with bated breath to see what Emile’s answer would be, when he finally replied he jumped with joy.

_ Thank you!! You are just so sweet and kind, how about you and me go on a date this weekend?  _

_ That sounds amazing babes B) _

_ It’s a date!! <3 _


	12. The Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the family returns home from a late night outing, they see something they probably shouldn't. Pain, shock, and guilt swarm the mid of the grandkids. Will the grandkids change their minds? Will Thomas be truly happy again? Is Virgil ok?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College is hell and this story is the only thing keeping me sane.......
> 
> Pre warnings for people who don't READ THE GODDAMN TAGS
> 
> Yelling, swearing, threats, crying, panic attacks, implied depression
> 
> I'm sorry but at the same time I regret nothing.
> 
> I will hopefully post again within the next few days......
> 
> Enjoy......>:D

It was a lovely night, the entire Sanders family decided to go out for dinner as a reward for Thomas’s speedy recovery and to congratulate Remy on his date with Emile. They were all surprised that he was even able to get a date, he normally just worked and went to school (He went to a local college for a business degree to run his _own_ coffee shop). They had a good time and even Thomas was happy to finally _feel_ as if his family liked spending time with him. He was happy that he could finally feel _something_. Don’t get him wrong, he was still mad at them, for lying and for Virgil, but for now he could almost pretend they were a normal family. 

_Almost._

They all just came back from dinner. Once they reached their floor they heard yelling. The twins and Remy stood in the front of the group, next was Logan and Janus, then finally Patton and Thomas was in the back. They stopped in the hallway. A stranger was right across from Thomas’s apartment yelling and pounding on Virgil’s door. He was tall, had a blue blazer, black pants, nice dress shoes, and had an orange watch on. He was smiling sweetly but his eyes were wrong. Not like physically, but instead it was like that horrible feeling before something bad actually happens. The stranger went from sweet promises to threats and back to sweet promises.

“Virgil, if you open this door right now, I swear I won't hurt you.” When there was silence he began pounding the door. “Come on baby boy, I know you're in there. Open the door and all is forgiven.” The strange man began to lose patience and began screaming and trying to open the door. 

Neighbors opened and closed their doors, looking at the man and taking pictures, some seemed to be taking videos. 

“I know you’re in there you worthless slut!! You goddamn whore open this door right now or I swear to god-” He finally tried kicking at the door. It wasn’t until a short man pushed past them all.

“HEY!” The man yelled, he was dressed in a brown cardigan and wore a pink tie. The stranger finally noticed the group of people, but his eyes were on the short man. Remy immediately recognized Emile and placed a hand on his shoulder. Emile shook it off, not looking at him. The stranger walked up to the group, his eyes laser focused on Emile, Remy placed his hand back on Emile. Thankfully his family didn’t recognize him as Dr. Picani.

“Hello Emile, gained some weight I see.” Remy saw Emile flinch but stood his ground.

“Get out of here _Damien_ , you’re not welcomed here.” This ‘Damien’ gave out a deep chuckle and leaned to Emile’s height.

“Or what? You can’t keep him safe forever, one way or another he’ll be crawling back to me. He can’t hide forever, he’s just as pathetic as the first few times he’s tried to leave. And _you’re_ just as worthless as him.” Emile stood his ground as he held up his cell phone, the entire conversation was recorded.

“I’m giving you three seconds to get out of my sight before I call the cops,” Emile smirked. “Do you want another strike?” Damien cursed and ran out, as soon as he was out of sight Emile ran to Virgil’s door and knocked on it.

“Virge? Virgil it’s me. It’s Emile he’s gone, Damien is gone!” The door opened and Virgil flew out hugging Emile and sobbing.

“He found me. He found me! He’s going to kill me.” Virgil mumbled, the rest of the group felt awful for watching, but they were in front of his apartment. Thomas tried to walk up to them, but Patton held him in place. Both Thomas and Remy felt heartbroken, Remy wanted to comfort the small boy……

But Thomas.

Thomas could feel his world turn black and white from just watching Virgil fall apart. He turned away, not wanting to watch his vulnerability. Patton and Remy did the same, Janus soon stared at the ground, his hands clenched. Logan remained emotionless as the twins watched in shock horror.

“Virgil it’s ok you’re safe.” Virgil pulled away from Emile’s grip, looking frantic and scared- no.

_Terrified_.

“No, no, no, no, nononononononono,” He began to shake his head and pull on his hair, _hard_. “He found me! He found me! He’s going to kill me, he’s going to kill me!” He stopped shaking for a second, he took a big breath, more tears spilled from his eyes. “I have to move again.” Virgil then ran inside with Emile behind him, trying to calm him down.

“Virgil wait, let's not be rash about this!” As Emile ran inside after Virgil he shut the door, leaving the forgotten group alone in the hallway. They finally gave notice to the few neighbors who popped their heads out. Some crying, some had their cell phones out, the group made their way into Thomas’s apartment. Everything was quiet, occasionally they would hear wails and sobs, sometimes something would crash, and Emile would beg for Virgil to relax. 

“Is he going to be ok?” Patton finally broke the silence, as they all sat down in the living room of the apartment. Janus opened his mouth to answer but shut it closed, Roman looked away ashamed, Remus looked ready to kill. Logan was stoned faced as usual and their grandfather looked so empty, Patton saw the silent tear streaks. He wished his grandfather would do something: yell, scream, be angry, but he’s just given up. Thomas felt heartbroken and empty. He wanted Virgil to be ok, he wanted his friend to be safe and happy. Patton looked over to the door and there Remy was looking outside the peephole before suddenly looking at his phone and typing on it.

“He doesn’t deserve this.” Remus finally spoke, everyone turned to him.

“Care to explain yourself Remus?” Janus asked sarcastically, Thomas shook his head and silently walked to his room.

“Night.” Patton called out to him, he got no answer.

“Virgil doesn’t deserve some jackass harassing him.” Remus stood up and began to pace back and forth.

“Virgil seems to be in good hands, his friend seems to be taking care of him. Whoever that man was, he’s gone now.” Logan spoke, his matter of fact tone pissed Remus off. He slammed his hands on the nearby table.

“THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT!” Everyone flinched except for Roman, maybe it was a twin thing. “We were harassing him, following him to therapy sessions?” He looked towards Janus, the guilt written in his face. “ Accusing him without any real information?” Remus looked towards his hands. He was angry at Virgil for not flirting back, but now he was angry at himself. “Being hostile and unforgiving towards him, all the while some weird ass bastard is already threatening his life?” He turned his head towards Roman, who coughed and looked away. “That is probably why he’s going to therapy!” Remus then sat down next to Roman and dug his hands through his hair.

“Remus is right.” Roman breathed, everyone was surprised. Out of everyone, Roman would agree with Remus. “We’ve been dicks to him and it’s all my fault, if I hadn't lost my temper. If I wasn't quick to accuse, we wouldn’t be so hostile towards him.” Roman rubbed his face. Both twins leaned on each other, both mentally tired. It was like looking at a mirror with how closely their bodies mimic each other.

“Why were you so mean towards him?” Remy asked, his voice surprisingly even despite how furious and hell bent he felt. 

“I was being overworked, the stress was getting to me. I used Virgil as my scapegoat.” Everyone nodded, they all had hard working jobs. The twins being the youngest are both going to college for different majors, but both were also trying to pay off all their debt that they’ve made. They both lived together in a cheap apartment, Roman made money by working for an advisement company, Remus worked three fast food jobs, one was the pizza delivery that Virgil normally ordered from.

He hasn’t ordered in months.

“We should try and apologize.” Patton announced, Janus stiffened and Logan looked skeptical.

“Even if we did, he might not accept it.” Logan added unhelpfully.

“We still need to do it. Whether or not he accepts it, is up to him, but we should apologize to him and try to mend our mistakes.” Janus said softly, they all sat in silence, the only sound came from Remy’s phone as he typed on it.

If only they knew how much worse it could get. 


	13. 'Family' Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new desire to make amends burns deep within the cousins, now they just have to wait for Virgil to return. When he does he seems to get unwelcoming visitors......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am such a hypocrite, I can write as much angst as I can but I literally cannot read other people's angst without feeling sick.......
> 
> I am sorry for those of you who cannot handle angst, I don't know how I'm even able to /write/ this much.........
> 
> ......anywho, I hope to post again really soon, but with how college and life has been....I might just go on a random writing spree......Enjoy!!!

Tensions are high, Thomas is now refusing to talk to the family. Not until he sees Virgil. He won’t talk to Janus, eat with the twins, read in the same room as Logan, or even look at Patton, he only grunted at Remy. When questioned he would always say the same thing.

“I want to speak with Virgil.” Logan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Grandfather, Virgil is not home. He hasn’t been home since last week.” Logan rationally explained. It was true ever since that stranger came by Virgil left with Emile somewhere. The day after police were questioning everyone about the mysterious man. From the gossip vine in the apartment, the man apparently had a friend who lived on the lower floors who let him into the building. Saying that an ex still had some stuff that he wanted to get back.

“You should have apologized to him.” Thomas said, the emptiness was being filled with unholy amounts of rage. “YOU SHOULD HAVE APOLOGIZED TO HIM!!!” Logan walked out of the room as Thomas continued to scream and curse. He has tried to explain that they wanted to apologize but Thomas didn’t believe them. When Logan walked into the living area, his cousins watched in shock and sadness. Being away from Virgil for so long has made their grandfather temperamental. One day he would be mute, the next raging around the apartment, or crying for his friend.

They fucked up.

“Is Pops ok?” Patton asked while washing dishes in Thomas’s apartment. Logan sighed and slumped in a nearby chair.

“Physically he’s fine, mentally he’s distraught and going through the five stages of grief.” Logan explained, Roman was pacing the floor while checking the peep hole every once in a while to see if Virgil would magically appear.

“Roman will you please stop that.” Janus snarked at him, the pacing was making him uneasy. 

“He might return today, we should be ready with our apologies when he comes.” They had all been working on the apologies, trying to see if gifts, notes, flowers, or just an old fashion ‘I’m sorry’ would help.

Roman was very nervous about his apology, he was going to put on a whole show for Virgil. He was going to give him flowers, notes, and ask him to dinner as the biggest “I’m sorry I was an ass to you” he has ever done. Unaware that Remus was planning the same thing. 

“Roman you cannot expect him to just be waltzing up ready to see us.” Janus sighed, he was tired from Romans antics. His sass was his defence mechanism from how nervous he really was. Janus wasn’t sure how to apologize to Virgil, hell, Virgil didn’t even _know_ that Janus stalked him.

That might make everything worse.

“Janus is right Roman, even if he does come back today he might not want to see us. We were harassing him after all, we should do it slowly. Make small talk and see how comfortable he is with us.” Logan stated, Roman slumped against the door and ran his hair through his already messy hair. Logan honestly didn’t feel the need to apologize to Virgil, he didn’t exactly _harass_ him. Yet, he did nothing to stop his family’s antics and fed into the illogical lies.

“Yeah, you're right. I just feel so guilty, I was a huge dickhead to him for no apparent reason!” His rant came to silence when they heard the jingling of keys from outside the door. Roman quickly spun around to see Virgil walk in and close his apartment through the peephole. Roman breathes a sigh of relief; surprisingly Janus does as well. Now that Virgil has returned, they can start on rebuilding a healthy and friendlier relationship.

How they were going to do that, they weren’t so sure.

~~~~~

Janus was the first one to notice them. 

They weren’t doing anything and that’s what was setting off all the alarm bells. It looked like a normal small family; a mother, father, and a teenage daughter. Now if only the mother didn’t look like a homeless lady, the father a convicted jail bird, and the young girl a hooker. Janus decided the next best bet was to ignore and proceed on with his day.

He wished he paid more attention.

Now they’re everywhere, in the lobby, in the hallways, in the alleyways. Just everywhere. He asked his cousins if they’ve noticed them before, the only other person who seemed to notice them was Patton.

“I only ever met the big burly man, he bumped into me near the apartment. I tried to say sorry but he shoved me out of the way and continued to walk down the hallway.” Everyone was shocked, nobody was normally mean or rude to Patton. He just looked too soft and cute to be mean too. Remy hasn’t been around the apartment a lot, he’s been spending more time with his boyfriend and at his house than at the apartment or his own apartment. Logan mentioned seeing a young girl complaining loudly about not being able to go to a party, but that could have been any other teenage girl. Janus had a strong feeling it was the same girl.

Next was the mother, only Janus ever seemed to notice her. With his institution, he’s been able to catch her at the most _convenient_ times. Outside the building, in the alleyways, just staring at seemingly nothing every time he’s caught her. Now normally he would have put it off as weird neighbors or building tenets, but anytime they seemed to be gaining too much attention they would leave the building or area. Very strange people indeed.

~~~~~

Now Roman wasn’t against staying the night at his grandfather’s house with his brother. It was just his grandfather who seemed to hate all of them until he _talks_ to Virgil, and his brother has been acting weird. 

Well, weirder than normal, and dare he say…..lovesick? No, Remus doesn’t get love sick or fluffy emotions like that. That was more of Roman, but that’s not what’s important right now. What was important were the two ladies screaming and yelling at…….3AM!!??? It woke both Remus and Thomas up; looking through the peephole Roman could see a young teenage looking girl, stomping her feet and banging on the door. Next to her was an older looking woman with a shrill voice and high cheekbones. She almost looked like…..

She almost looked like Virgil.

Big eyes, high cheekbones, dark hair, the woman was obviously Virgil’s mother. The girl is possibly his sister? Maybe? He couldn’t tell, she had blonde hair and whatever he remembered from high school science class, that isn’t a recessive gene. The genes didn’t matter right now, what did matter was what they were saying.

“Virgil you open up right now and explain yourself young man!” The older woman demanded as she began to kick the door. The teenager started to speak as well, her voice was very squeaky that even Remus cringed at.

“Virgil! Open up! Why are you such a rotten brother! You don’t care about me! You’ve never cared! You’re just selfish.” Roman pried his eyes away from the peephole to see Remus holding their shaking grandfather. The shrill voice started again….

“You stupid brat! After everything I’ve done for you! After all the trouble we went through to have Damien-” The shrill voice came to a stop as they heard the door open form across the hall.

“You told him where I lived?” Venom dripped from Virgil’s voice.

“Of course I did, you two need to get back together-”

“Why? So he can send me back to the hospital? So he can control everything in my life? So that he could manipulate me? So that I could be _used_ by him?” There was some noise of shuffling. “Go fuck off!” Virgil yelled, and slammed the door on the two ladies. Roman and Remus just stared at each other. 

Was…...

Was...... Virgil raped?

That didn’t matter right now, the two women were still out there and their grandfather was shaking and crying. They all needed to go to bed.

They couldn't help Virgil, yet.

And god he wished they did sooner.

“Pops, go back to bed.” Roman whispered, their grandfather started to cry harder.

“He needs help.” Thomas whispered, trying to reach for the door. Roman stopped him and turned him away to Remus. Thomas only cried and hugged onto Remus like a lifeline. “Virgil doesn’t deserve this.” They heard him whisper, Remus and Roman couldn’t agree more.

“We know Pops. But we can’t do anything right now.” Remus whispered, it broke their hearts to see their grandfather in such a broken manner for his friend. The screaming continued for another hour or so before the cops were called. The women left, but while Remus took Thomas to bed Roman stayed in the living area and overheard the cops talking.

“Sheesh, this kid is nothing but trouble.” 

They couldn’t have been farther from the truth. Virgil isn’t trouble, he’s _in_ trouble. 

~~~~~~

Logan and Remy were returning from a shopping trip, the elevator was broken so they had to take the stairs. This normally wouldn’t be a problem, they only lived a few floors up. The problem was that Virgil was right in front of them pretending not to notice them. Logan would’ve been fine with that if he didn’t promise to try and “small talk” with Virgil. And Remy……. Well Remy didn’t care, he’s decided that Virgil was now his new baby brother.

“Hey Virgil how are you doing today babes?” Virgil tensed when he looked behind to Remy but gave a small shy smile.

“Goog, good I guess. What about you guys?” He was very hesitant but Remy continued to push through.

“Oh pretty good, ya’know Logan here has been taking a psychology class online.” Remy stated, Logan has never experienced embarrassment until now. Suddenly being put on the spot like that Logan was tempted to push Remy down the stairs. Instead he cleared his throat.

“Yes it is very interesting, studying human behavior and how it works. We also dive into animal behavior and find similar patterns.” Logan began, and to his surprise Virgil was asking questions and seemed fairly interested in what he was saying. The talk of animals led to Alice and, as it turns out Virgil just came back from a convenient store to get some cat food, and some head medication for migraines. He apparently wasn’t sleeping well, and Alice needed some more food. It wasn’t until they made it to their floor did they all freeze. 

A big ugly burly looking man was pounding on Virgil’s door screaming very loud obscenities. And at that moment, the man turned towards them and made eye contact with Virgil.

“You fucking bitch!” The man screamed, Virgil dropped everything and ran back down the stairs. The big man pushed past Logan and Remy and chased after Virgil. Screaming how he’s gonna kill him. They two cousins stared in shock as Janus walked out of the apartment. Tears streamed down his face, he looked absolutely heartbroken. Without thinking, Remy bent down and picked up Virgil’s groceries. They made their way back into the apartment silently, their grandfather sat on the couch crying his eyes out for Virgil. 

“Grandfather.” Logan started but didn’t know how to end it. Well he did know what to say but he couldn’t find the courage to do it. 

Until Thomas looked at him. Logan’s heart shattered.

“I’m sorry.” The room was quiet. “I’m sorry for everything we’ve done to you and when Virgil is safe I will also apologize to him.” He crouched down on his knees, so that Thomas doesn’t have to look up to him. “I’m sorry.” Soon Janus and Remy joined him on the floor, also apologizing. Thomas then finally calmed down and patted each of their heads. A very small smile drifted across his lips. It disappeared when he looked over at the door.

He wished Virgil was safe now.

~~~~

Nobody saw Virgil until he came home in the late morning, when the twins and Patton came to release Janus, Remy, and Logan of their duties. Virgil had a giant mark on his face and some dried blood. Patton nearly broke in tears, Roman had to look away, Remus was ready to kill whichever bastard did this to his small emo. When Virgil walked into his apartment, they heard a small meow and some hushed crying.

When they talked to their cousins they explained what happened, talked about it for a few minutes, and then left. After that the twins and Patton also apologized to Thomas who forgave them easily after a good ten minute hug. All he wanted was their remorse, and somehow Virgil helped them realize that. Now they all shared one goal in common.

Keep Virgil safe...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Before it was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, It was hard writing this........
> 
> I've also been writing some other chapters and gotten ideas for other Sanders Sides stories that I could do, but those are just side projects so that I don't get burnout from this one.


	14. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas finally reconnects with Virgil, the grandkids want to apologize and make amends, everything is going perfectly.
> 
> Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.

It was a simple family dinner that somehow turned into a family emergency meeting with invasive battle plans. They were trying to determine the best way to approach Virgil to properly apologize to him. 

The day after Virgil returned they decided to start off small, they gave Thomas Virgil’s groceries and sent him over to the apartment. They all eagerly waited by the door to hear what happened. According to Thomas, there was an awkward moment between the two. Virgil quietly took his items and looked around to see if one of the grandkids were going to jump out and scold them.

Thomas reassured Virgil, they are no longer like that and want to say sorry. Virgil, of course, was hesitant but accepted Thomas’s hug and cried with relief. He finally got his friend back.

“Virgil, I’ve missed you so much.” Thomas whispered, releasing Virgil from the hug, some life coming back into his eyes. Virgil smiled softly but looked around scared.

“But, your grandkids they-” Thomas cut off the anxious boy in front of him.

“They want to apologize. They’ve realized they’ve been nothing but assholes and are trying to find the best way to say that to you.” Virgil let out a soft chuckle and shifted from foot to foot.

“I don’t think Patton would appreciate that kind of language.” Then in the first time in weeks, Thomas let out a good old belly laugh, one that the cousins heard from the apartment next door. They bantered back and forth like how they used to until Alice walked up to them, rubbing her face into Thomas’s leg.

“Looks like my little princess missed you too.” Virgil said fondly, brushing some hair from his face. Thomas gasped lightly at Virgil’s face but quickly looked back down at Alice.

“WEll, I hope she knows I’ve missed her too.” He laughed awkwardly and Virgil bid him a goodbye, with a promise of a future movie night. Thomas finally felt at peace, with Virgil and with his family.

Now if only Thomas could ask what happened to Virgil’s face, he would be happy. It was black and blue, and Virgil had a shiner. But Thomas didn’t want to press the subject, nor bother Virgil about it. All that’s left was for the cousins to apologize one by one. Remy said he would go the next day (To prepare Virgil for the onslaught of apologies he was about to receive) and then everyone else would follow suit.

If only they all did it that one day.

~~~

It was late, it was really late in the night where not even the normally nocturnal trash man would be awake.

Maybe that’s why nobody heard the locks being picked across the hall. 

Maybe that’s why nobody heard the crashes and muffled cries for help.

It wasn’t until they heard a loud crash and blood curdling scream. All the cousins were spending the night with Thomas when they heard it. All of them rushed to the door, Roman in the lead fumbling with their own locks and running out to the door across the hall. Muffled screams and loud thumps could be heard.

“Open the door!” Janus hissed, Roman began fumbling with Virgil’s door, it was locked.

“It’s! Not! Opening!” Roman yelled, they started knocking on the door, the screams got louder.

“For the love-” Remus pushed his twin out of the way, Remy pushed everyone away from the door as Remus kicked it in. The coffee lover and the twins ran into the apartment but stopped dead in their tracks as they looked in the kitchen. Red blood stained the walls, and a very large puddle covered the ground. Janus walked in as well, and nearly hurled at the sight.

_ “Now is not the time to hurl.” _ Janus thought as he looked away from the kitchen. The rest of the apartment didn’t look better. Everything was trashed, items were broken and torn apart. 

The screaming continued near the end of one of the hallways, along with loud bangs and curses. The twins and Remy ran towards the screaming, as everyone else ran into the room. Janus was trying not to hurl and focused on the damage of the apartment, Patton began to cry, taking his phone out and trying to call the police. Somehow Logan was too mortified to look away and was frozen but Thomas.

Thomas has seen so much bloodshed once before so he wasn’t even fazed.

And yet…..

  
  
  
  


Tears fell from his face….

  
  
  
  


In the far corner of the kitchen laid a small black bloodied mass……

  
  
  
  


With a purple collar, stained red……

  
  
  


….

  
  
  


…

  
  
  


Remy and the twins made it to the back of the hall where the bathroom door was. 

Key word,  _ was _ .

It was completely bashed in, a tall crazed man was trying to get in through the hole he made. On the other side was the voice of screaming…

Virgil...

From what they can see, he is bloodied and bruised.

“Come here you little slut!” The twins recognized the man immediately as Damien, and sprung into action, dragging the yelling and thrashing man away from the bathroom. Remy pushed past them and towards Virgil. Once Remy got to the door, Virgil was curled up shaking, crying, and screaming.

“Don’t, don’t someone help!” Remy lowered himself in a crouching position to be at a somewhat eye level for Virgil.

“Virgil, babes. It’s me, Remy. I’m coming in ok?” Thankfully Remy was small and skinny enough to get through the door. What wasn’t ok, though, was that he was being physically dragged back by the psychopath. Virgil screamed louder, begging Damien not to hurt him.

_ “I’m the one who’s about to hurt him.” _ Remy thought, but Damien did have a fistfull of Remy’s hair and a knife at his throat. Damien looked widely around, until his eyes landed on Virgil.

“You come with me, or I'll slit his throat.” Virgil was still crying but got up slowly, and unlocking the bathroom door so that he could open it to get out. As soon as the door opened, Remy was suddenly pushed aside and Damien was thrown against the wall. The knife dropped on the floor. Everyone was stunned to see, Thomas holding Damien down with his cane and weight. Remy ignored him and ran to Virgil and picked him up. He ran and took him to his bedroom and closed the door. Virgil was still crying and shaking, but this time he latched onto Remy for dear life.

“I thought- I thought he was gonna-” Virgil sobbed through broken breathes, Remy shushed him and rubbed his back. Thankfully he remembered to grab his phone and called Emile.

_ “Hello?” _ Remy softened a bit at his angelic angel, but the small crying emo he had held onto his mind more.

“Damien, broke into Virgil’s apartment.”

_ “Oh my gosh, is he ok?” _ He could hear clattering and movement on the other end.

“He’s bleeding and bruised.”

_ “Call the cops, I’m on my way.” _ The call ended and Logan came in to inform them that the cops were on their way. Thomas was still holding Damien down with the help of the twins and Janus, he also mentioned that it would be wise to lock the door. Remy nodded, but didn’t miss the large bruise on Logan’s face. Remy shuffled the clingy Virgil with him towards the door and locked it. Virgil was still crying and shaking.

“Everything is gonna be ok now babes, the cops were called, Emile will be here soon. It’s ok.” Remy’s voice was soothing, but it didn’t help. In all honestly he wanted Alice, his princess that he loves to spoil so much.

“I want Alice.” He sobbed, “I want my princess!” He yells, tears falling harder as Remy lays with him on the bed as he texts his cousins about the cat. He got an answer he didn’t want, the  _ owner _ of the blood, but they did say they would get the collar for him.

“Virgil, babes, Alice is-” Remy began awkwardly, but Virgil knew what happened. Hell, he watched it happen.

“She’s gone, I know.” Virgil sobbed at the terrible memory. Damien somehow broke into his apartment, thankfully Virgil was just in the living room with Alice so he could somewhat protect himself.

It didn’t work out, Damien had a knife and Virgil just began throwing random shit at him. When he got close enough to Virgil, he hit him repeatedly. Virgil got out of his grasp and ran to the kitchen hoping to grab a kitchen knife but was tackled down, his screams were muffled as Damien began to cut him and bruise him. Then Alice came to his rescue; she clawed and bit at Damien.

She was his hero….

Until Damien sliced her open and threw her into the kitchen, Virgil had never, in his entire life, let out a scream that loud or ear shattering, but it was enough to throw Damien off and  _ push _ him off. Virgil instinctively ran to the bathroom and locked it, unaware that moments later Damien would be punching through the cheap wooden door. Virgil was able to catch a glimpse of himself in the mirror, he looked bloodied, bruised,  _ broken _ ……..

Virgil didn’t even register that he was being walked out of the apartment crying, until Remy placed Alice’s purple collar in his hand. He broke down sobbing as he was ushered out of his apartment. He looked down at the collar, it was vaguely wet, most likely because they washed her blood off. Tears streamed down his face blurring his vision as they brought him to an ambulance where a paramedic looked after his wounds. He cradled the collar closer to his chest.

He couldn’t stop crying.

……

  
  


Everyone went to the station to make statements, all of them bruised one way or another. Damien somehow was able to overpower the twins back at the apartment and was able to bruise their ribs and dislocate Remus’s shoulder. Thankfully, Remus knew how to pop it back in. Janus tried to trip him up, only to be pushed onto the glass coffee table and to break it (he got minor scratches from it). Then Logan tried to restrain him with Patton's help, they both ended up getting punched; then he ran back to the bathroom where Remy was and Thomas followed him.

Patton tried to stop Thomas but was surprised when his grandfather shook him off with ease. A hell fire danced in his eyes, and Patton knew not to get involved, but followed their grandfather to where Damien fled too.

There they saw the most terrifying thing, Remy with a knife at his throat, a crying Virgil, and then they saw their grandfather. Before they could register what happened, their grandfather was able to disarm Damien and hold him down long enough for Remy to grab Virgil and run. Once they made it to the room, the twins, and Janus helped hold Damien down this time. Patton left to go wait for the police. 

Once they arrived, Emile arrived shortly after joining Remy and Virgil in the bedroom. Once Damien left in handcuffs, Emile and Remy waited a little bit longer before taking Virgil to the ambulance that was waiting for them downstairs outside the apartment.

None of the other cousins missed how Virgil cradled his cat’s collar. 

Nor could they ignore his heartbreaking wails.

…..

  
  


Emile and Remy cuddled next to Virgil as the doctor continued to look over Virgil’s wounds. He had large bruises, a cracked rib, broken nose, a black eye, and cuts on his arms, and legs, his torso. Emile held back his tears, he needed to be strong for Virgil, but Virgil had stopped crying once they'd entered the hospital. 

He was extremely pale, and cold to the touch; Emile knew this was the effects of shock. At this point he was mostly worried that Virgil was gonna pass out, or throw up before the doctor talks to him. Virgil sat up hunched over on the hospital bed he was on, despite Remy and Emile telling him to lie down, or to at least lean back a little bit to help his ribs. Emile knew that ribs took at  _ least _ six weeks to heal but that didn’t matter now. What mattered now was the mental health of Virgil, and in Emile’s professional opinion.

Virgil wasn’t doing well.

He just stared emptily at the collar in his hand, he refused to let it go. Emile looked towards Remy who was definitely crying behind his sunglasses, Emile could see the tear streaks. Once the doctor finished patching Virgil up he left saying he was going to get some paperwork for him to sign, and asked Virgil if he would like to be hospitalized for a few days.

“No.” Was all he said on the matter and the doctor left it at that. Remy was about to ask about the ribs, but Emile shot him down. Cracked ribs can heal on their own, and it's better to stay home. Just relax and take some pain meds. Gently, all three laid down on the bed and Remy began cradling his fingers through Virgil’s hair, as Emile held the hand that Virgil had Alice’s collar in. 

They all broke down crying together. Virgil kept on apologizing, feeling guilty for putting them in this position, and for being the reason Remy almost died. Emile tried to shush him, and Remy made empty threats towards Damien. 

“Babes it’s not your fault.  _ I’m _ fine now, we’re  _ all _ fine now.” Remy softly whispered, Virgil could feel his warm breath beating on his hair.

“He’s right Virgil, none of this is your fault. If anything it’s Damiens’ for being such a shitty person.” Emile agreed with Remy as they both relaxed, cuddling up against Virgil. Shushing his sobs and cleaning his tears like how parents would. 

Virgil felt overwhelmed with how much love he felt. After an hour Virgil realized he had a small problem.

“Where am I going to live?” He whispered, his voice hoarse from the crying and screaming he did. Remy gently pushed Virgil towards him, Virgil immediately snuggled into his warmth, Emile laid on his other side, resting his head on his back to hear his friends' ragged breathing, another symptom from shock.

“You’ll stay with me and Emile.” Remy whispered, slightly rubbing Virgil’s head and neck to relax him. 

“You and Emile?” Virgil asked, Emile gave a nervous chuckle.

“We kind of moved in together, my kitchen got destroyed in a fire accident so Remy let me move in!” Emile explained softly, he began rubbing the tension out of Virgil’s shoulders, trying his best to stay gentle with all the bruises and cuts he had.

“I don’t want to be a burden.” Virgil’s voice was low and slurred, he was getting tired. Remy placed a kiss on his head and leaned into him.

“You’re not a burden, and I’m not taking “no” for an answer. You’ll be safe with us babes.” The only response they got was a hum from Virgil before he fell asleep. 

This was the last time Remy would let anyone hurt Virgil, and looking at Emile he would say Emile agrees with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna lie this was hard to write, I cried a little.
> 
> I won't promise this is the end of the angst, but this is probably the worst I will ever do....
> 
> Probably........
> 
> :'(


	15. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy and Emile's first date before everything went to shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, writing that last chapter was hard so here's some fluff.
> 
> This is Remy and Emile's first date, right after the coffee shop chapter but before the stranger chapter.

***This takes place between ‘stranger’ and ‘coffee shop’***

Remy never got nervous not during school, not when he got in trouble, not during job interviews, not ever. Until he met Emile: soft, kind, loving Emile; he felt his heart melt at the thought of him. Remy did not want to mess this up, this was his first official date with Emile and he wanted this to go well. 

He liked Emile, he just hoped Emile liked him enough as well. It’s not that he hasn’t gone on dates before, he has, plenty of times. This was different, this wasn’t a one and done date or a one night kind of thing. 

No. This was an “I-want-to-spend-my-life-with-you-cuddling-on-the-couch-while-watching-tv-and-laughing-together” kind of date. Remy groaned and ruffled his hair before, begrudgingly, going to his cousins for help. Especially Roman, he seems to have a knack for romance and life long love advice.

“What? You’re joking?” Roman exclaimed as he looked up at Remy from the couch, all of the cousins were at the twins' apartment hanging out. It was a common thing for them to migrate at someone's house and spend the evening there. Remy didn’t let the faces of shock disturb him as he kept his cool.

“No I’m not.” Remy said calmly, he could feel his nerves building up again, he tried to push them back down as Roman stared at him more seriously.

“Wait, you're serious? You want my help for a date?” Remy sighed and looked over to his other cousins, then back at Roman who looked like he was trying not to laugh.

“What?” Remy barked at him and Roman lost it, he began to laugh as the others also began to giggle. Remy couldn’t control the heat he could feel on his cheeks, Roman’s laughter finally began to die down a little.

“Oh it’s nothing Starbucks, it's just that you never want ‘help’ on your dates. This person must be pretty special if you can’t be ‘cool’ around them.” Roman began to laugh again, slightly leaning on Remus who was sitting next to him. Remy rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in his leather jacket.

“If you won’t help me then I'll ask Remus, or Logan.” Roman made an ‘offended princey’ noise and jumped over the couch he was lounging on.

“You can’t ask them, Remus gives terrible advice-”

“HEY!” Remus remarked, swatting at his twin.

“And Logan is basically a robot when it comes to emotions-”

“I resent that Roman.” Logan called from the corner of the room where he was reading. Roman rolled his eyes and pushed Remy to the center of the living room.

“Ok I’ll admit that was unfair of me, but we have a serious issue. We need to help Remy with his date.” There were mutters of agreement around the living area, and some noise of approval from the kitchen was where Janus and Patton were.

“Look, I was just thinking we meet up at the coffee shop.” Remy quickly interrupted Roman, who frankly, looked unimpressed.

“The coffee shop?” Roman asked, Remy felt his heart drop.

“Yeah.” He replied coolly.

“The same coffee shop you see him at everyday?” Janus intervened, Remy saw his problem now.

“Ok, so where do you think I should take him?” Remy asked, before flopping on the couch that was behind him.

“Well I believe-” Logan started before Roman interrupted him.

“No offense cousin nerd-ator, but I think this is more in my realm of expertise.” Patton passed him by, slapping his shoulder and sitting down next to Remy.

“Roman be nice, maybe Logan has a good idea.” Remy slunk in deeper into the couch, to be honest he didn’t think Logan would have a good idea. He was aro after all.

“Thank you Patton, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted,” He glared at Roman. “I was going to suggest dinner and a movie.” The room was silent, hell Roman was silent, and that was something.

“Perhaps I underestimated you dork.”

“Half Wit.”

“Ok so that’s the date, what would you wear?” Janus asked, leaning over the couch to look at his outfit. Remus joined him and pulled at the leather jacket.

“Hey hands off!” Remy slapped Remus’s hand away before turning to Janus. “I was just going to wear this.” Janus tutted and walked into one of the twin’s room, taking articles of clothing from each twin's closet.

“Hey!” Roman indignantly exclaimed. “That’s mine!”

“And mine.” Remus muttered as he looked over at the clothing pile.

“Yes I know, now Remy,” Remy turned his head towards the clothing, some looked fancy, some looked casual, and some looked slutty (He presumed that would be Remus’s clothing). “This is a date, which means you need to look presentable. Oh, Patton, be a dear and grab Roman’ makeup kit.”

“What!?” Roman and Remy exclaimed.

“Ok.” Patton walked away from the group while Logan placed his book away to watch the madness.

“Why does he need my makeup? Why not Remus’s?” Janus didn’t even bother to look up at Roman as he ruffled from clothing item to clothing item; taking it away whatever Remus was fiddling with to hold up to Remy. 

“Because you have more neutral makeup, if I used Remus’s makeup on Remus he’ll look like a whore.” Janus paused holding a blue shirt up to Remy before turning to Remus. “No offense.” Remus shrugged

“Non taken.” Remus then promptly kicked Roman in the shin as Patton came back out with Roman’s makeup.

“Ah perfect thank you Patton, Logan come and help me practice what Remy’s makeup should be.” Logan got up and moved away from the now wrestling twins to sit by Remy. Patton just took out his phone to film.

“Is this really necessary?” Remy groaned as they took off his sunglasses.

“Yes, now shut up.” Janus muttered.

~~~

Remy slammed his bedroom door (much to the dismay of his cousins) and flopped on his bed as he recounted the events of his date. To put in simple words, it was a  _ disaster _ .

The  _ best _ goddamn disaster he’s ever had. It all started out in the evening, Remy and Emile both agreed to meet at the restaurant at 7pm, it was currently 5:30pm. Plenty of time to shower, get dressed, and let his cousins do his hair and makeup. By then he should have at least thirty minutes to drive to the restaurant and be there early to meet Emile.

That was the plan.

Instead after showering and dressing himself, he was going to wear a yellow button up shirt and black dress pants and cargo boots to his date. Instead the yellow shirt got stained When he was pouring himself coffee and his cousins burst into his apartment. Janus blamed the twins, while Patton was trying to get the stain out. It wasn’t until Logan pointed out that the stain was there to stay.

“Great,” Remy muttered looking down at his shirt. “Maybe I should just wear what i normally wear.” Janus whipped his head around and hissed at him.

“Absolutely not! You have just as much fashion sense as Remus!” Remus cackled and Roman rolled his eyes. “Luckily for you, I have a spare shirt, but it won’t look as good, but it will be better than anything else you own.” Remy was about to argue but Janus pulled out a clean button up brown shirt. “There now put this on and let us do your makeup.”

The makeup took forever, Janus and Logan were almost done when Remus said he wanted to do Remy’s makeup which ended up making him look like a clown. Then Roman tried to fix it…….by making him look like a part of Ru Paul’s Drag Race. Logan and Janus began fighting the twins while Patton cleaned up his face, then attempted his version of makeup, which wasn’t so bad. It was simple face makeup, with brown tones and thin eyeliner.

“There, I know it’s not as fancy as what Janus or Logan can do, but at least you look pretty, now do you want some highlighter as a final touch?” Remy looked over the highlighter and his eye caught on the gold one, Patton nodded and gently put some on his cheek bones, nose, and upper lip. “Now you're gorgeous!” Remy laughed lightly.

“Thanks Pat.” Logan’s voice interrupted his thoughts.

“Forgive me Remy but when were you supposed to meet up with Emile?” Remy turned towards his smart cousin confused but looked at the clock and nearly screamed. It was 7:05!!!!

“SHIT!!” Remy grabbed his leather jacket and bag and ran out the apartment. The elevator doesn’t work so he had to run down the stairs to the garage compartment to jump on his motorcycle. Thankfully he remembered to store two helmets, just in case he needed to take Emile home.

Now the drive shouldn’t have been that long, ten minutes at best. But noooooooo traffic had to be horrible and make him thirty minutes late. When he finally got to the restaurant he could only hope that Emile was still there. Luckily for him he was, and the way he lit up when he saw him made his heart melt.

“I’m so glad you made it, I thought you…” Emile trailed off and looked away. Remy chuckled, trying to fight off the rising heat he could feel.

“You thought I ducked out on you?” Emile nodded and laughed nervously.

“Yeah, sorry.” Remy relaxed a little and looked at the menu quickly before deciding on something so that they could get their food. Once they both ordered, Remy finally got a good look at what Emile was wearing; a pink floral shirt and a light brown skirt that went to his knees, and a brown purse. Remy also noticed that Emile was wearing pink eyeshadow makeup that sparkled behind his glasses.

“What?” Emile giggled, once he caught Remy staring. Remy sighed dreamily.

“You look like a goddess babes.” Emile blushed and hid his face in one of his hands.

“You are such a flatterer, you don’t look so bad yourself handsome.” Emile said with a giggle and a wink, there was no use trying to fight his blush now. Remy only smirked as their conversation continued. Remy thought he made up pretty well for being late for their date, until a waiter walked past Emile and spilled spaghetti sauce all over him. He then excused himself to the restroom for thirty minutes cleaning himself up. By the time he came back their food was already there, Remy didn’t take one bite out of his food without Emile.

“You didn’t have to wait.” Emile softly said as he sat back down. He was able to get most of the food off him but the dark red stains were still there. 

“I wanted to, it wouldn’t be a dinner date if only one of us was eating.” Emile laughed gently as they began to eat. Remy order a simple soup and salad, while Emile ordered the chicken. Remy started to eat but stopped when Emile took one bite out his food only to spit it back out.

“Something wrong babes?” Remy asked, looking over at the food. Emile pushed it towards him and leaned on his hand, looking miserable. That’s when Remy saw it, pink bloody flesh underneath the cooked skin. 

“The chicken is undercooked, I can’t eat it.” Emile sighed and looked out the window, it was dark and stars began to appear outside. Remy called over a waiter and their dinner and a desert for free. They decided to eat the dessert and make their way to the movie theater.

“I’m sorry you couldn’t eat your chicken, when we get to the movie theater i’ll buy you a hot dog and any snacks you want since dinner was free.” Remy handed Emile a helmet. Emile caressed the helmet before putting it on.

“Only if I buy the tickets for the movie, it's only fair.” Remy chuckled as he started his motorcycle, Emile immediately latched on to him and was laughing the entire ride to the theater. Once they got to the theater it was so late into the night the only thing playing was a thriller, so they got the tickets and snacks and went inside, only for about halfway through the movie to walk back out. The movie wasn’t a thriller, it was a bloody, gory, horror movie.

Emile began to cry halfway through, being too scared to voice anything it wasn’t until he latched onto Remy’s arm did Remy notice how scared Emile was. They left the theater with Emile apologising over and over again.

“I’m sorry I keep ruining this date.” Emile finally said as they put the helmets back on. Remy helped him back on the motorcycle and began to drive away.

“Don’t worry there is one more thing left to do.” Remy yelled over the winds, it took about five minutes to reach their destination, a 24 hour ice cream parlor. Together they sat in a small corner and ate some ice cream. Remy noticed how quiet Emile was while eating his cotton candy ice cream.

“You ok babes?” Remy asked, Emile seemed to barely be responsive. “Tired?” Remy tried asking, Emile shook his head no.

“No, it’s just I’ve ruined this date. Food spilled on me, I ruined dinner, I cried during the movie, I just keep messing up and-” Remy stopped Emile before he ran on into a tangent.

“Hey none of this is your fault, if anything it's mine.” Emile looked confused.

“What do you mean?” Remy shrugged and took a bite out his coffee flavored ice cream.

“I was late to dinner, if I wasn’t late we could have had dinner earlier and then go watch a non-scary movie.” Emile laughed and reached out to hold Remy’s hand.

“Thank you, that does make me feel a little bit better, but you shouldn’t blame yourself either, I enjoyed talking to you. I enjoy spending time with you.” Remy swears’ he could feel his heart flutter in his chest.

“I like talking to you too babes,” Remy smiled as he stared into Emile’s eyes some more and his lips. He caught himself leaning forward and pulled away, coughing into his sleeve. “So, what kind of ice cream do you think cartoon characters would like to eat?” And just like that Emile went into the cutest tangent of ice cream and cartoons Remy has ever heard. The tangent followed him all the way to Emile's house where Remy was dropping him off.

“Thank you Remy. I had a fun night.” Emile said playing with his skirt a bit, as Remy walked him up to his doorstep.

“I’m glad you had fun, I did as well, but it’s late and I should get going-” Before Remy could finish, Emile pulled him down slightly and kissed his cheek, before walking into his house, before he walked fully in he turned around to a blushing, slack jawed Remy.

“Goodnight Remy, let’s do this again sometime. Text me.” With that Emile disappeared into his house and Remy was on cloud nine. When he got home it was nearly 11:30 and all his cousins were sleeping on his couches with the tv still on. He turned the tv off and accidentally woke up Patton.

“Remy?” He sleepily asked, Remy shushed him.

“Ssh, go back to sleep Patton.” Remy tried to walk past him but Remus latched onto his leg.

“How was your date?” Remus asked loudly while yawning, which woke everyone else up.

“It was an absolute disaster, almost everything went wrong.” That seemed to wake everyone up even more, but before he could be bombarded with questions he made his way to his room. “And I still got a goodnight kiss.” He then slammed his door and flopped on his bed.


	16. Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is now stay with Emile and Remy, now that the worst is over is he now truly safe? What lengths must he go through to finally feel safe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so fucking sorry that I have updated in a long while.
> 
> I got hit with homework, stress, and a nice dose of depression. I lost all motivation to write but thankfully the only thing my sleep deprived brain ever wants to do is write.
> 
> We got through the worst of the angst that would ever happen, now we enter the third act........
> 
> Enjoy it before I change my mind..........>:D

_ Panic and stress, ain’t it the best. _ Was the only thing going through Virgil’s head at the moment when they began to leave the hospital the next morning. He was so scared if Damien was following him, or ready to attack him, or for something bad to happen. It was illogical, he knew Damien was in custody and probably in jail at this point. 

That didn’t mean he was safe just  _ yet _ .

Damien had friends, he had power, he had money, he had the support of his parents. Who will no doubt blame him for Damien being in jail, everything was always  _ his _ fault. Virgil didn’t even register being put into a car, Remy sat in the back with him as Emile drove. 

Remy didn’t notice the way Virgil would flinch at any small bump, whether that was the bruised ribs or his anxiety he wasn’t sure. 

“Hey,” He tapped his shoulder gently and Virgil nearly jumped out of the car. “Woah, hang on babes. Come here.” He gently moved next to Virgil and wrapped his arms around him. Even though Emile was driving as gently as he can, the small bumps must have been very painful for Virgil. Once they got to Remy’s apartment, Virgil realized that Remy probably didn’t have enough rooms for them all. Slowly they made their way to up, but Virgil didn’t pay any attention; he kept his head down and his hoodie up. Once he entered Remy’s apartment he was led to the couch and was instructed to lay down. Emile got him heating pads, pain medication, and Remy got him blankets.

“Guys you don’t have to take care of me.” Virgil started, while trying to get up. “It’s bad enough I’m staying here and burdening-” Emile cut him off.

“Virgil, you are not a burden. We  _ want _ to take care of you, please let us.” Emile said lightly helping Virgil into a more comfortable position on the couch.

“I still feel like a burden.” Emile swatted his arm playfully.

“Then I guess while you’re here we’ll just have to remind you that you’re not a burden. That we care for you. Isn’t that right Remy?” Emile asked, looking over the couch to see his boyfriend making some coffee.

“Yup, sorry babes. You are loved and valid and you can’t change our minds. Now you’re stuck with us, so get used to being complimented.” Remy was leaning over the couch staring Virgil down while trying to pinch his cheeks.

“Stahhp!” Virgil bemoaned and hid face into his hoodie. Remy laughed and walked off when the coffee pot went off. Virgil poked his head out and saw his ‘attacker’ left; he looked over to Emile. 

He didn’t think the word ‘Lovestruck’ fit the description well enough. Nor smitten, or twitterpated, but that’s exactly what Emile looked like when he looked at Remy. Virgil let a small giggle escape him and now Emile was looking at him blushing.

“What?” He asked nervously. Virgil was now a giggling mess before he smirked.

“Emile, you live in a house.” Emile was now very interested in the sleeve of his cardigan.

“What about it?” He asked innocently enough, although the bright blush on his cheeks were enough to give it away.

“How big was this fire in your  _ perfectly fine _ kitchen, that you now need to live somewhere else?” Emile mumbled something and Virgil’s smirk got bigger. “I’m sorry I couldn’t hear you?” Emile huffed and blushed brightly.

“I said, the countertop next to the stove where my toaster normally is.” Virgil broke up laughing hysterics, it hurt his ribs somewhat but that didn’t matter. He kept on laughing, not knowing the fond looks he was getting from his two friends.

“You set fire to your toaster?” Virgil wheezed out, still giggling. Emile pouted slightly.

“I didn’t mean to, I was trying to make toast and I set the timer for too long and before I knew it, it was in flames! Thankfully Remy was there and-”

“Ooh~ Remy was there?” Emile’s face turned seven shades red and he threw a pillow at Virgil.

“Shut up! Remy was there and was able to put the fire out. After that he said it was too dangerous to be alone in my house so I stayed at his place.” Emile decided to ignore Virgil’s eyebrow wiggling, in favor of telling the story.

“After that we decided to see if we work good together, living together.” Emile didn’t look Virgil in the eye, this time he looked toward Remy who was currently making three cups of coffee for them all.

“Ok, I get that. You two are lovey dovey and gross and adorable together.” Emile threw another pillow at Virgil as Virgil laughed. Blocking the pillow and throwing it back. “But, how come Remy doesn’t just live with you? You have a house!” Emile looked sheepishly away and gave Virgil the most heart warming smile.

“Well, while my place is being fixed up, we were talking about it. It’s just-” 

“Just what babes?” Remy came in with three coffees, his looked black, Emiles’ looking like it had more cream than coffee. Virgil hesitantly smelled his cup, he looked up at Remy who just smiled and did finger guns at him. Virgil snorted and sipped his coffee, which turned out to be a perfect mocha. As he drank his drink he ignored the happy faces that were directed at him. Instead they resumed their conversation.

“So babes, what were you all talking about.” Emile gave off a nervous chuckle and grabbed Remy’s hand while sipping his coffee.

“Well, we were talking about our living arrangement and Virgil brought up the house and-” Remy cut him off.

“Oh! Can we tell him?” Virgil was confused but kept his mug near his face, to absorb more of its heat.

“Tell me what?” Immediately his anxiety rose but Emile was quick to shut it down.

“Well, we were thinking when Remy’s lease would need to be renewed he would turn it down, and come live with me.” Emile looked so happy, despite only being in this relationship for a short while (was it a month? More than a month? Virgil can never remember), and Remy looked like he was on cloud nine. Virgil couldn’t help it, their happiness is contagious.

“Guys that is awesome, I’m happy for you too.” They both smiled and leaned into each other. After finishing their drink, they both helped Virgil take his medication and into a comfy position for him to be in. They told him they would move him to the spare bedroom with extra padding to help his ribs. Virgil didn’t even ask where Emile was going to be sleeping, he already knew the answer.

The next morning was warm. It was the only way to explain it, Virgil woke up warm, he felt warm when Emile and Remy gently hugged him, the coffee touched his soul in a special way, and right now he was being cuddled by a caffeine addicted big brother personnel while Emile made pancakes. Both Virgil and Remy took their coffee and mild cuddle session to the couch where Virgil could easily lay on Remy comfortably without hurting his ribs. It wasn’t long before the coffee mugs were drained and Remy got up to get them more coffee.

Then Remy’s phone rang, Virgil didn’t hear anything but he knew something was happening because Remy had to ask Emile for permission for something. When Remy returned he had a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes. Virgil debated whether or not to ask what the phone call was about but he didn’t want to unsettle their comfortable cuddling session. Once they’ve gotten through half their coffee, Emile announced that pancakes were ready. Remy helped Virgil up, once at the table Emile gave hima heating pack and pain medication for his ribs. Virgil was forever grateful to have such wonderful friends, Emile sat across from Virgil and Remy sat next to him. After some morning small talk, they dug in.

Breakfast was delicious. The pancakes were perfect and fluffy, Virgil finished his coffee while Emile finished his tea. They all then moved to the living area and were just chilling, discussing about Virgil’s living arrangements and who should go and grab his stuff.

“Do you want to go back to your apartment?” Emile asked carefully, placing his tea down on the coffee table. Virgil was laying on the couch, a heating pad on his back surrounded by several blankets. Virgil breathed in deeply to help his ribs and shifted his gaze to Emile.

“In all honesty, I don’t think I’m ready to go back.” Emile immediately started to backpedal.

“Nononono, Virgil, honey no. Not right now I meant in the future. Do you want to go back to your apartment or do you want to try and find a new one?” Before Virgil could answer the door knocked and Remy got up to answer it. As he passed he ruffled Virgils’ hair, causing Virgil to make an undignified noise. Virgil tensed when he heard hushed whispering and the door closing, his anxiety was getting to him.

What if it was the police?

What if it was his parents?

What if it was the other grandchildren?

He was not mentally, emotionally, or physically ready for  _ that _ conversation. When he heard more than one pair of footsteps shuffling over to him, he buried his head into the blankets and pillows he had. He was vaguely aware of the muffled giggles that were coming from Emile as he tensed more and felt a hand in his hair. He thought it was Remy again and made another undignified noise. He then looked up and gasped, standing above him from behind the couch wa sThomas; smiling down at him like an angel.

Screw his ribs, Virgil nearly fell over the couch hugging Thomas, almost dragging Thomas down as well. Thomas gave a hearty laugh and gently wrapped his arms around Virgil, and if Virgil started to cry, nobody said anything.

“How are you doing Virge?” Thomas rasped out, Virgil separated from his. He also had some tears in his eyes, Virgil gave a small laugh and realized how much his ribs now hurt.

“Well I got the shit kicked out of me, my ribs are cracked, my cat is dead,” He gave a small sob and leaned into Thomas a bit who rubbed comforting circles in his back. “But now you're here, and I have my friend back.” Thomas took a deep breath and leaned into Virgil as well.

“Me too Virgil. I hope you know that not only are you my friend but I think of you as part of my family.” God damn it Thomas, now Virgil was crying all over again. They shifted over to the couch where Virgil was sandwiched between Remy and Thomas as they continued their discussion. It was only a few hours into their most recent conversation, “How to properly pronounce ‘pecan’” when Emile got a phone call. Virgil didn’t even try to eavesdrop when Remy was clearly wrong and was trying to say it as ‘Pee-CAN’, while Virgil said it as ‘Peh-Cauhn’. It wasn’t until Emile sat down and waited quietly for a nice stopping point to talk.

“Virgil,” Emile said quietly, immediately Virgil knew something was wrong. Something happened and it affects Virgil and whenever something affects Virgil, it’s never good. Thomas noticed his unease and wrapped a hand around him while Remy grabbed his hand. “It’s nothing bad, but while Damien is in jail, the court would like to know if you are willing to testify, for him to  _ stay _ in jail.” Virgil felt the world crashing down on him, and when the world crashed he panicked. He didn’t know how to properly handle this information, they wanted him to testify against the man that almost killed him. 

Who almost killed Remy. 

Who killed his cat. 

Virgil couldn’t breath, but thankfully he had Emile nearby and helped him through it for him to properly think about it. If he testifies he would be free. Damien would be gone and locked away forever. He would never hurt him, he would never torment him again. Virgil shook his head.

“Ok, ok yeah I’ll testify. What do I have to do?” He looked up to Emile, who was giving him a soft smile.

“Well, we’ll talk to a lawyer next week, the trail should be in about a month or so; your ribs should be almost healed by then.” Emile grabbed his other hand and gave him a squeeze, Virgil tried to give him a smile but he felt sick to his stomach.

“Hey, babes. Don’t worry about it, you won’t be the only person who’ll testify against him. You’ll have me, Grandpa over here,” Remy reached over and nudged Thomas. “Emile, and the rest of my stupid bore-headed cousins. You won’t be alone and if anything goes wrong, we’ll be there to help.” Virgil was able to give a more convincing smile, but if anything he felt worse. All the grandkids would be there, but then again so would Emile, Thomas, and Remy. He wished he had Alice….

Not now, what matters now is praying that the courtroom would go smoothly and that he wouldn’t have a panic attack when he testifies.

~~~~~~~

  
  


This is so much worse than having a panic attack while testifying, like a lot worse. Like finding out that mothman is a fake worse (mothman is real and you can pry that fact out of Virgil’s cold dead hands). Standing in front of him and Emile were his parents, he didn’t see his sister anywhere, and was slightly worried about her. He knew how his parents got, if they got bored for too long they’ll find something else to play with.

Virgil was hoping that they could slip past his parents and get into the courtroom without them noticing and-

Nope, nope, nope; his step-dad is walking right up towards them with his mother right behind him. He will say, he’s surprised that they cleaned up; his mother didn’t look homeless for once and his ‘father’ wasn’t covered in grease from his mechanic shop. Virgil was surprised with how calm Emile seemed while Virgil was one hundred percent sure he looked terrified. 

He wanted to leave, he wanted to turn around and never come back, but Damien had to go to jail. Virgil had to make sure this happens, not only for his safety but for everyone he loves. Together they stood their ground as the ‘parents’ walked up to them.

“Virgil.” His mother sighed. “Why is it, when something bad happens it’s always because of you.” Virgil tried not to shrink under his mother’s glare, but his ribs were acting up and he wanted to go home. Thankfully, Thomas and the rest of his family just walked in and went to Virgil and Emile immediately. His “dad” didn’t seem to care for their presence.

“Listen here you little shit,” His step-dad started, Virgil was vaguely aware that Remy pulled something out of his pocket. “You are going to go into that courtroom and say it was a misunderstanding and that Damien did nothing wrong.” Before Virgil could respond, Logan did for him.

“Sir, you have no part of this.” His dad looked over to Logan and pointed a finger at him.

“Shut your whore mouth! This is a family matter.” The mother looked very smug as she leaned on her husband.

“We are his family.” Emile pipped up, bringing his shoulders back and standing his ground. The mother looked at him with disdain.

“You are nothing but a nosy little fatass, besides if you actually knew Damien you would know just how sweet he really is. Virgil is just a fucking dumbass whore.” Virgil’s mother sneered, all of a sudden the anxiety was gone, instead was rage. Fight or flight, am I right?

“Do not insult my friend, he’s more of my family than you ever will be.” Virgil snarled at his mother, who seemed taken aback by his violent reaction. His father was not having any of that. He pushed forward and slapped Virgil.

“Do not speak to your mother like that!” Before anyone else could react, Remus pushed through and punched Virgil’s dad in the face.

Virgil’s heart sped up, not because of his anxiety or the adrenaline. He won’t lie, that was the most romantic thing anyone has  _ ever _ done for him.

The parents then seemed to realize that they were outnumbered and walked away from the group, but not before the mother sent a cold glare towards Virgil. Once they were out of sight Virgil felt his legs buckle and Remy was the one to catch him.

“Let’s sit down, ok babes?” Virgil nodded as Emile went to corral everyone to the courtroom. They sat down and Emile returned and sat down next to Remy, Remy then showed Emile he recorded the entire interaction with Virgil and his parents. They had some hushed whispers while Virgil was trying not to have a panic attack.

“Virgil?” Emile called out to him, but he was too far into his head and his ribs hurt, his parents were here, Damien was here, Remus punched his father, he found that hot.

Wait…..what was that last part?

Didn’t matter, Emile was trying to talk to him.

“Yeah?” He shakily asked, Remy was nowhere to be seen, probably in the courtroom now. Emile stood up and held out his hand. Virgil took one last deep breath and grabbed his hand as they walked to the courtroom.

~~~~ *I don’t know how courtrooms work, all I know is that you can present evidence when possible*~~~~

Virgil has never been more stressed and relieved in his entire life. It was a total clusterfuck, literally, once he entered the room his parents immediately started calling him slurs and began praising Damien. Then once the judge actually walked in they tried to say that Virgil was calling Damien slurs. Of course the judge wasn’t buying their bullshit and called for order. The trail began as the hours grew long, Emile stayed by his side.

At least until he actually had to testify, he recalled all the events and dates, what happened, why, who and where. His parents of course tried to disrupt him and make him stutter and forget what he was saying. All the while Damien was just sitting there smiling at him.

It was creepy.

He doesn’t really remember what happens after that, he remembers more slurs, an attempt of an attack on him, Remy showing the judge the footage of his parents, and more testimonies from all the other grandkids, and suddenly Damien was screaming and spitting at Virgil. Saying he’ll get revenge as he was dragged off; looking around his parents were also being prosecuted and taken away.

Virgil slumped down next to Emile and began to cry.

Finally…

Finally he was free….

Finally he felt safe………

A few days later while relaxing he got a call from human resources, they found his sister. Starved and very delusional, saying it was all Virgil’s fault, evidence of abuse and that she is currently in the hospital and will be going to a mental asylum to get better. They advised that it would be beneficial to her health if virgil didn’t visit her for a while.

“Ok thank you, please keep me updated.” He hung up the phone and stared blankly at the wall. He kind of knew this would happen, without him his parents got bored and moved on to someone else to “play” with. He knew there was nothing he could do about it now, but at least he knew she was safe.

She was safe.

Thomas was safe.

Emile and Remy were safe.

He was safe.

And at the end of the day, he never felt happier.


	17. Apologies Pt. 1 Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan needs to apologize, will Virgil forgive him? Does Logan deserve to be forgiven?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow.......It has been a while, time is going by so slow and so fast at the same time for me. I know it's only been like a week but it feels longer and I feel guilty. Anyway, hope you like the newest chapter I don't know when I'll be able to post again but I am NOT giving up on this story!!!!

Logan did  _ nothing _ wrong, he was an innocent bystander.

And maybe that’s why he felt a heavy rock in the pit of his stomach, he did nothing but stand by. Said that it was ok to watch his cousins berate and harass a stranger, that it was ok if he didn’t help Virgil while he got threats all hours of the night. Yes he did  _ nothing _ , he minded his own business.

And that’s why Logan is currently standing in front of Remy’s boyfriend's house; in all honesty he should’ve known that Remy would move in with Emile. It still came as a surprise though when he didn’t renew his lease and had everyone help him move in with Emile. During that time Virgil was at the hospital getting his ribs checked, making sure that they have all properly healed at this point. 

It wasn’t half as bad helping Remy and Emile, if anything Emile was just like Patton. They haven’t exactly met yet, just passing words while helping. Thomas, though, has gotten along very well with Emile. 

The memories still didn’t help the pit Logan felt in his stomach, as far as he knew Emile had no “beef” with him, as Roman would have put it. He looked down at his ‘gifts’: a bouquet of flowers, a card, and a fidget toy. He decided his anxiety was irrational and took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

His anxiety was still there.

Emile opened the door and smiled brightly, ushering him and cooing at the flowers and card he brought.

“Remy!! He’s here, go get Virgil!” Emile half yelled through the house, Logan tried to ease the growing knot in his stomach but his face remained neutral. “Oh Logan he’s going to love these gifts! You know I had my doubts about this whole ‘apology’ thing you guys insist on doing, but I’m glad you guys are doing it. Wowee! This is going to help Virgil heal, I can tell. This is going to work better than Rose’s healing powers!!” Logan was stunned, Remy told him that Emile could be eccentric and talked about cartoon references, but this.

This was a lot.

“Well um, thank you. I hope Virgil could forgive me.” Logan stammered a bit.

“Forgive you for what?” Logan froze and turned around to see Virgil standing by his cousin. Logan turned around fully to face Virgil, who was looking more and more uncomfortable by the second. Logan took a few steps closer to Virgil and held out his ‘gifts’ to him. 

Remy was trying, and failing mind you, to stifle a laugh as Virgil just looked confused as he took the flowers, card, and fidget toy.

“I hope you can forgive me.” Logan said softly, Remy stopped laughing and walked towards Emile who ushered them both into the kitchen to give the allusion of privacy.

“But you did nothing wrong?” Virgil said, running a free hand through his hair, he was looking warily at the card and fidget toy and back at Logan. As if expecting him to say ‘just kidding’ and take the items away.

“Correction, I did  _ nothing _ . And that is just, if not more, worse than doing  _ something _ .” Logan stood very still while Virgil processed his words.

“Logan I don’t understand, you did nothing  _ wrong _ .” Logan sighed and pushed his glasses up. He didn’t want to explain why he was in the wrong, but his tie felt too tight and his tucked in shirt felt like it was suffocating him.

“Virgil, I did nothing. I did nothing when my cousins harassed you, I did nothing when you were receiving threats, I did nothing to attack you yes, but I did nothing to  _ defend _ you.” Virgil took in a deep breath as realization hit him.

“Logan, I um, didn’t realize that.” Virgil was struggling to find his words, until he actually growled in frustration. “I didn’t realize that doing nothing was just as bad, fuck.” Logan wasn’t sure what was going on, but from the looks of Remy and Emile he had a pretty good guess. Virgil was starting to blame himself for something, either it was Damien, his parents, or something else, Logan wanted to make it perfectly clear to Virgil.

“Virgil.” He called quietly, Virgil looked up at him, and he looked pissed. Not at him, yes there was anger, but not directed at him. “Virgil, I deliberately didn’t help when I knew you were in trouble, that is why I am apologizing. You don’t have to forgive me, if anything I don’t deserve your forgiveness; but, you deserve my apologies and a promise that I will never be ignorant towards you again.” It was quiet after that, for a moment Logan thought he just made things worse, until Virgil started laughing.

“Yes, yes of course I forgive you. Oh my god, that was so cheesy.” Virgil finally calmed down and Emile came over to take the flowers away, probably to put in a vase somewhere. Logan finally felt his stomach unknott itself and he could breathe a little bit easier. They all migrated to the living room and watched as Virgil read the card and turned bright red. Logan was confused, and even more so when Remy and Emile started laughing at it.

Once Logan actually looked at the card, his face flushed seven shades of red. Before leaving he had Roman write something apologetic down on the plain card. Instead of something simple, he made it look like a  _ love _ confession. 

And with the flowers and small gift…….

Logan was definitely killing his cousin tonight.

“My apologies again Virgil, I was running late and had asked Roman to write down something simple and apologetic. Turns out he’s just a simple baboon with no cognitive thought.” Virgil lost it and started to give a hearty laugh, snorting a little bit when he tried to talk. Once they’ve all calmed down, Virgil was actually a pleasant conversationalist. He could hold his own, and Emile was no pushover either. As goofy as he was, he was incredibly smart and creative when it came to riddles as Logan found out. When Remy and Emile went to the kitchen together to gather up snacks Logan ended up staring at their interaction.

Being Aro had its perks, Logan was perfectly fine with his sexuality, but it can be incredibly lonely. Sometimes, he wonders what a relationship would be like, any relationship really. He never had any friends, and he doesn’t believe his family and cousins count as friends, so sometimes he’ll wonder.

What is it like? To be happy with someone? Romantically? Platonically?

“Logan?” Virgil whispered, Logan snapped his head back to Virgil, he had the fidget toy in hand and was fiddling with it.

“Apologies Virgil.” Virgil flinched a bit.

“You’ve said that word so many times it sounds weird now.” Logan was about to apologize again but instead shut his mouth.

“Right, um, is there something you need?” Virgil shook his head and leaned back a bit, sitting in an odd position on the couch. Remus would’ve called it the “gay way of sitting”.

“Nah, you just seemed to space off while watching Remy and Emile.” Virgil shrugged and Logan nodded, looking back at the couple briefly before turning back to Virgil.

“Well, I was thinking about how relationships work. Not just romantic but also platonic. I have never, um, well, I have never been  _ good _ with socializing and lack certain skills to make,  _ friends _ .” The last word was very strained, he looked over to Virgil who was now very close to him, watching his every movement.

“Why?” Was the only thing he asked. Logan shifted a bit before facing towards Virgil.

“Well, the romantic spectrum of it, I am Aro. The platonic spectrum of it is more difficult, instead of playing with the other children, I would rather be alone. It was only when I reached adulthood did I realize how,...... lonely it is, being  _ alone _ .” He paused for a second. “Does that make sense?” He asked, Virgil shrugged and flopped onto Logan, startling him.

“Yes and no, but if you’re aro, then don’t worry about a romantic relationship. But now, you have me as your friend so now you don’t have to worry about the platonic part either.” Virgil said it so calmly, Logan could only nod as Virgil continued to play with the fidget toy. Maybe everything will be fine.

Yeah, everything  _ will _ be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mentioned that Logan was Aro in the "First Date" chapter a while back in passing. Also the "Rose's healing power" is a Steven Universe Reference.
> 
> Comments are always welcomed!!! 
> 
> I will try and upload again as soon as I can, but life and school is a bitch.


	18. Apologies Pt. 2 Patton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton is nervous about apologizing to Virgil, but what better way to apologize than with some baked goods and few puns?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM NOT DEAD I PROMISE!!!!
> 
> I AM SO SORRY!!!!
> 
> I legit did not mean to disappear like that, life went to shit and then Halloween came up and then MORE school.
> 
> I have not given up on this story and I'm sorry that I've been away for so long, but I am in a better head space right now (knock on wood) and hopefully we can get this story rolling again!!!
> 
> Also this chapter is a bit short, but I hope you all like it!!
> 
> As always comments and likes are welcomed!!!

Patton was nervous, he also felt awful; about Virgil, about everything. Looking back on everything, he wasn’t the meanest person to Virgil. That doesn’t mean he was nicest either, he deliberately kept Thomas away from Virgil without getting to know him and stupidly listened to the most inappropriate, hair brained, unfiltered, chaotic, gremlin cousin of his.

In hindsight he should have known better.

But, the past is in the past and hopefully Virgil can forgive him. Logan came by yesterday and told him all about how easily Virgil forgave him. Patton can only hope for so much, and maybe they could be friends. Patton doesn’t want to think about that yet, he still needs to make amends and what better way to make amends than some baked goods!

Patton didn’t know exactly what Virgil might like, so he destroyed his kitchen by making several different types of baked goods including, cookies, cupcakes, pies, tarts, muffins, and a small cake. In reality baking just helps Patton calm down with his nerves, if he didn’t become a cook, he would’ve opened his own bakery. He decided to bring the muffins and cookies, as he walked up to his other cousins house.

He had a lot of cousins, didn’t he? 

He was low key hoping that no one was home, but of course his cousin opened the door with a sly grin on his face. Patton shifted from one foot to another as he waited for Remy to open the door and let him in. Despite spring being on its way in a few months, it was still freaking freezing outside (Even for Florida), and Patton only had a light coat and a blue scarf. 

“Hello Patton. What brings you here?” Remy asked, blocking the way inside of the house, Patton frowned lightly at him.

“I came to apologize to Virgil, and I brought baked goods for all of you guys!” Remy perked up at the baked goods and let his cousin inside. Patton shivered at the drastic change of warmth and heat and thanked his dramatic cousin. 

“You go into the kitchen where Emile is, I’ll go grab Virgil.” Remy said as he ran upstairs, Patton took off his coat and scarf and headed towards the kitchen where Emile was making a cup of tea. Patton only met Emile once at the courthouse, he seemed nice enough even though they had met under bad conditions.

“Hello Emile.” Patton said joyfully, Emile turned around and smiled at him as well.

“Patton! Welcome!” Emile raised his arms, slightly forgetting about the cup of tea he had in his hands.

“What cha drinking there? A cup of Cham- _ Emile _ ?” Patton giggled a little bit.

“Oh, no it’s peppermint actually-” Emile stopped for a second and giggled along with Patton. “That was a good one! Oh! What did you bring?” Emile pointed at the baked goods, and Patton showed him everything he brought.

“It’s part of my apology to Virgil, but everyone is welcome to have some!” Emile smiled even brighter and looked over the muffins. Suddenly they heard a shout and Remy walking downstairs with Virgil in his arms bridal style. Remy had a smirk and Virgil was a bright blushing mess.

“I can walk.” He hissed at Remy who plopped him down on a bar stool at the kitchen, he then ruffled his hair to which Virgil smacked Remy’s hands away. Patton found the entire situation endearing. Once they’ve settled into a small silence Remy nudged Patton’s side, Patton took notice and began to speak.

“Virgil, I came here to apologize to you. I wasn’t a very nice person to you and didn’t give you a chance. I was the one who mostly kept my grandfather physically away from you. I had no right to do that to him or to you. I hope you can forgive me, but you don’t have to.” He took a moment to breathe and noticed, Virgil wasn’t looking directly at him, but instead the baked goods. Patton smiled softly and pushed them in front of him.

“And what better way to apologize than with baked goods!” Patton said cheerfully, Virgil finally looked him in the eye and gave him a smile. It was small, but still a victory to Patton.

“You didn’t have to bake all this.” Virgil tried to counter argue as he looked over the cookies and muffins.

“Aw shucks kiddo, there’s  _ muffin _ to it.” Remy groaned, Emile giggled, and Virgil snorted before picking out a cookie and nibbling on it. Remy and Emile grabbed something as well, as they continued their small talk in the kitchen. Patton continued throwing puns out into the air, trying his best to keep making Virgil smile and laugh. There was a point within the conversation where Remy was actually trying to physically stop Patton from making puns. 

“Ok, ok, I’ll stop for now Remy.” Patton giggled as Remy began to settle down a bit. Emile was watching the entire conversation while sipping his tea. Well, he was mostly watching Virgil, making sure he was ok.

“Good, your puns always drive me crazy.” Remy said sipping on a coffee mug.

“Aw, come on Remy, Patton is kind of  _ pun _ -ny.” Virgil muttered while smiling. Remy did an over dramatic gasp while Patton squealed.

“Traitor! Look what you’ve done Patton! You’ve corrupted him!” Emile and Virgil started to laugh at the antics of the Sanders cousins. Once it started getting late they said their goodbyes, but before Patton could leave Virgil grabbed his sleeve.

“Um, Patton. Thank you for the apology, it really helps.” Patton melted at the softness of this small emo boy. He was taller than Patton but Patton knew he was younger and therefore Patton was now his new dad.

“Aw, kiddo. You’re welcome, and I’m truly sorry for everything I did. You didn’t deserve it.” Virgil nodded and let go of Patton’s arm, and took a step back as he opened the door.

“Ok, um and Patton?” Patton turned around, halfway out the door. “I forgive you.” Patton smiled wide at his new dark strange son.

“Thank you Virgil, have a good night.” Patton said as he left. It was still cold, colder now that it was nighttime, but the warmth in his chest made it all better.


	19. Apologies Pt. 3 Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman being the extra and passionate person he is, struggles to find the perfect way to apologize to Virgil. Will Virgil even accept it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead and getting back into the groove of things!!
> 
> I have so many new ideas for this point of the story, lots of love and fluff and maybe the smallest part of angst, but nothing as bad as I used to do.........
> 
> Yet >:D
> 
> Enjoy! Please like and comment!!

It was  _ perfect _ ! It was brilliant! It would be the best apology gift he could ever think of! A day full of excitement and wonder! A day of adventure and-

“Absolutely not Roman.” Aaaaannnnnnnddddd his dreams were crushed. Roman shifted his body to look over to two of cousins, Logan and Remy. Roman groaned and leaned farther back into the couch he was on while his cousins came over to sit next to him.

“What do you mean ‘no’? It’s a good idea!” Both Remy and Logan gave him an “are you serious?” look, filled with disappointment.

“Roman, babes, Virgil is a walking ball of anxiety and nerves. A day of “excitement and adventure” will definitely send him into a  _ panic _ attack.” Remy explained while giving him a vague hand motion.

“Ok, so no adventure, then how about 12 dozen roses and a pile of chocolate delivered straight to him, by yours truly!” Roman asked, he didn’t want to mess this up. He needs to properly apologize to Virgil for every single horrible thing he’s done to him. 

“Roman no grand gestures,” Logan started. “Virgil is also very  _ skittish _ , it might also be a good idea to not apologize at the house.” At this both Remy and Roman looked over to their brain cell cousin.

“And why shouldn’t he come to the house?” Remy asked, his sunglasses slipping from his face.

“Virgil might feel trapped inside of the house, no place for him to really hide or to escape if he feels intimidated by Roman.” Logan stated calmly.

“I’m not trying to intimidate him anymore!” Roman cried out, he was getting frustrated. He wanted to apologize to Virgil, he wanted to make amends. “What should I do then?” After bouncing idea after idea back and forth, they finally decided on something very simple.

Roman, Virgil, Emile, and Remy would meet up at the park, Roman would have a SINGULAR flower to give to Virgil with some chocolate and they would have a nice little walk to a small cafe for lunch. There, Roman would apologize and they would get some food afterward. It was simple and not overbearing. This way Virgil won’t seem trapped, he’ll be surrounded by friends, it won’t be too grand, and Roman will get a proper chance to apologize.

Within the next few days Roman got everything ready, or prepared himself as much as he could. It wasn’t that cold, but it was still cold enough in Florida to warrant a jacket. (Can you tell I don’t live in Florida?)

He waited at their meeting place, flower and chocolate in hand, as just watched the sky go past until he heard a very familiar sassy voice.

“Hey bitch! Get your fat head out of the clouds!” Roman looked over to his coffee loving cousin and made an offended princey noise. Behind Remy was his boyfriend Emile, and behind him was Virgil.

Looking everywhere except at him.

“Excuse you, but my head is not fat. It is perfect.” Roman retorted once Remy got closer, they nudged each other for a while before Roman greeted Emile and Virgil.

“Roman so nice to see you again.” Emile said softly. 

“The pleasure is mine, Emile, and Virgil.” He started hesitantly, Roman didn’t miss how Virgil tensed and still avoided eye contact but he did stand a little straighter.

“I would like to sincerely apologize to you. I behaved irrationally towards you and violently towards you. You don’t have to forgive me, but I hope this helps.” Virgil finally looked him in the eye and shrugged.

“Thanks I guess.” Roman sighed, at least he was making progress. It wasn’t until Remy nudged him did he remember the flower and chocolate.

“Oh! And I have these for you.” Virgil hesitantly took the flower and chocolate bar, he frowned for a second before quirking an eyebrow at Roman.

“Trying to bribe my forgiveness Princey?” Roman sputtered for a moment before backpedaling.

“NO! I mean, no it’s a gift! I-” Roman promptly shut up, when Virgil snorted.

“Chill dude, let’s get going.” Virgil smirked, placing the flower in his hair and walked past Roman into the park; Emile followed and Remy just laughed in Roman’s face.

“Smooth babes.” Remy whispered, Roman felt his face flushed and pushed Remy away slightly.

“Like you could do any better.” Roman muttered underneath his breath, unfortunately Remy heard him.

“Oh, guurl, have you seen my boyfriend?” They walked a few feet behind Emile and Virgil, just walking on the path nearing the lake. “I was able to get him just fine by myself.” Remy said smugly, Roman grumbled a bit and pushed Remy a bit harder. Remy saw this as a challenge and pushed Roman as well. This caused both cousins to start pushing each other off the path and onto the grass near the lake.

“Get off me you pompous prince!” Remy yelled, his sunglasses and phone somewhere on the grass. Emile and Virgil watched them holding both their belongings.

“Then let go of my hair you caffeine addict!” Roman yelled back neither were aware of how close they were to the lake. Virgil saw the most perfect opportunity to mess with the both of them.

“Spider!” Virgil yelled, Roman jumped back, and since he was still holding onto Remy he brought him down into the cold lake as well. When they both re-emerged they were both met with a laughing Virgil and Emile. The cousins helped each other out of the water, Remy was soaked and so was Roman. He didn’t notice though, instead he was more entranced by something beautiful.

Virgil was laughing, loud and clear. Head thrown back, crinkles at his eyes, face flushed, and a bright golden smile. Roman couldn’t help but laugh at the situation as well, especially when Remy started chasing Virgil for a wet hug. Roman and Emile had a good laugh when Remy finally caught up to Virgil. 

Once three of the four people were wet, they decided to just sit in the sun for a little bit to attempt to air dry. This is where Virgil started talking about his career as an art designer for his company. He even brought up his instagram and showed them some of his art.

Roman’s favorite had to be of a shield he drew for fun, along paired with it was a sword; Roman thinks it would be a pretty cool tattoo to have with Remus. That’s for another day though. After a while they got back up and headed towards the little cafe. 

It was small, homey, and it smelled amazing, like fresh baked bread; with also a hint of sweetness in it. They got up to the counter and ordered some food and some drinks and find a table to sit at. Roman and Remy were still pretty wet, but it was fine. Virgil was basically dry while Emile just enjoyed the chaos. 

Once their food arrived they settled into a nice small talk, about anything really. They just tried to swerve away from the last four to five months and Virgils’ past. They didn’t want to start up any arguments, but when their drinks were ready Remy and Emile went to go grab them.

“They’re so cute together.” Virgil said, plucking the flower out of his hair as he watches the couple giggling together.

“Yes, I haven’t seen Remy this soft since middle school.” Roman said, glancing over to his cousin. And across his face was indeed a soft smile, directed towards the smaller marshmallow boy. Emile kind of reminded Roman of Patton, a marshmallow. 

“What was Remy like?” Virgil asked, fiddling with the flower, Roman snorted.

“He had braces, big round glasses, and bed head 24/7, but with the same attitude he has today.” They both laughed at that and enjoyed the stillness of the air. Roman figured now would be a better time than any to give it another go.

“Virgil, I truly am sorry for my past behavior towards you. You didn’t deserve it, and I was an ass. I know this apology and small trinkets,” Roman gestured at the flower, “Isn’t going to resolve anything or make up for it, but you deserve to know. I am truly and terribly sorry and you don’t have to forgive me.” Roman finally took in a clear breath as he waited for Virgil’s answer. He couldn’t even look at him, that is until he felt something in his hair. He placed a hand in it and looked towards Virgil, it was the flower.

Looking at Virgil, he smirked and tilted his head, as he leaned back into his seat.

“Thanks Princey.”


	20. Apologies Pt. 4 Remus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus struggles to find the perfect way to apologize to Virgil, and he'll be damned if he goes to his brother for help. 
> 
> But maybe not his grandfather?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holidays are right around the corner!!
> 
> Next week is Thanksgiving then Christmas and New Year's will be here!!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter, we just need one more cousin to apologize after this and then we can continue moving forward with our story!! Fluff, romance, and maybe some angst awaits for us!!
> 
> Please like and comment!!

Remus is  _ not _ panicking. 

That’s not what he does! He doesn’t panic! He’s  _ Remus _ for fuck’s sake! The terrifying, gross, empty-headed cousin that takes no  _ shit _ from other people! He’s fought off drunks, ran away from the police before, has made god cry, and the devil laugh. He was fearless!

And he was also panicking.

“I don’t know what to do!” He cried into the pillow on the couch; normally he would go to Janus or Roman for help but he wasn’t about to give his twin the satisfaction of asking for help. And Janus was having his own problems, so that led to Remus going to the only other person he could think of.

His grandfather.

“Well, how did Roman apologize?” His grandfather asked, sitting next to Remus. He decided to not say anything about the makeup he was probably getting on his throw pillows.

“Took him on a  _ stupid _ walk and went to a  _ stupid _ cafe and it was probably all sappy and  _ stupid _ .” Remus mumbled into the pillows, he didn’t want to mess this up. He fucked up once and once was enough.

“Well,” His grandfather started off, “Even though it might seem stupid it worked didn’t it?” Remus hated how his grandfather could get into his head.

“Yeah, but that’s different! People actually like Roman’s stupid! My stupid is just... stupid stupid.” His grandfather paused for a second before replying.

“Stupid stupid?” He asked. God, Remus was even making less sense to his family, and they were supposed to understand his gibberish.

“Our stupids are different, Roman’s stupids are picture perfect cliches that everyone likes.  _ My _ stupids are like walking into a haunted house but the effects are real and everything smells bad, and most of the time you don’t care if you drive people away. Because if they leave then they don’t get to be in your awesome haunted house, but then somebody walks in and actually does likes your haunted house, even with the decaying bodies, bloodied walls, and rotting mold. They still return and still like it! Until they go to a  _ stupid _ cliche and like that better than the house!”

Remus huffed and shoved his face deeper into the pillows and cushions. He didn’t get up from his spot until he heard laughing from right next to him. He got up and turned around to see his grandfather laughing at him.

“Hey! Don’t laugh at me! This is serious!” This only prompted his grandfather to laugh harder. Finally Remus was getting tired of it, so he hit him in the face with a pillow. Remus really should have known he was gonna hit back in the face.

“Sorry Remus but it sounds like you really like Virgil.” Well now he was frustrated  _ and _ embarrassed. If his own grandfather could figure it out, does that mean Virgil could too?

“Is it that obvious?” He whined. He didn’t know what to do. He just wanted to go back to flirting with him, but instead he fucked everything up.

Just like how he always does.

“Now Remus, just because it’s obvious to me doesn’t mean it’s obvious to everyone. For example your brother.” At that Remus snorted, Roman can be a little thick headed. “And Virgil.” And that almost made him fall off the damn couch altogether.

“What?” Remus asked softly, Thomas only smiled and shrugged.

“Did you forget we are friends? That Virgil calls me, hangs out with me, talks to me like how you are now?” When Remus didn’t answer he continued on. “That boy is as dense as a pile of rocks.” At that Remus laughed, a nice loud belly laugh. Thomas laughed along with his grandson and if you close your eyes you could hear the exact same laugh echoing through his apartment. Once they’ve settled down to a nice silence, Remus is now cuddling the pillows he was just stuffing his face in, and just barely shifting in his seat.

He could never sit still.

“What if I mess this up?” Remus asked. His grandfather spared him a glance and shrugged.

“I don’t think it matters that much, as long as you show him that you are genuinely sorry for what you did, for what happened. Then, I think he’ll forgive you and you can go and try to  _ woo _ him.” Remus sputtered a bit, saying he wasn’t going to  _ ‘woo’ _ anyone. 

“I’m not Roman! I don’t  _ woo _ people Pops!” Remus whined again.

“Well then I think you better have a backup plan, because I think Roman might try and steal him from you.” His grandfather said, smirking a bit. Remus absolutely lost it from there.

“Roman? You think  _ Roman _ can sweep him off his feet? With his boring ass ideas?  _ No _ !” Remus got up from the couch and began to pace across the floor.

“Virgil has spunk! He has bite! Roman could never keep up with that!” Thomas nodded along, watching his grandson put a hole in the floor, smiling.

“How would you know that? Last time I remember you guys barely spent any time together.” Remus spun around to him so fast, Thomas was sure he almost broke his neck.

“Because I’ve known him the longest between all of us. I’ve known him before this whole mess started when I was just his delivery boy-” Remus cut him off short and surged forward to give his grandfather a hug.

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” Thomas gave a small chuckled and lightly patted his energetic grandson.

“Remus I can’t breath.” Thomas laughed out as Remus let go of him, a sparkle in his eye.

“I know how to apologize to Virgil, thank you!” And with a sloppy kiss on the cheek and a quick goodbye, Remus left Thomas’s apartment.

“What a sweet kid.” Thomas muttered while laughing.

~~~~~~~

Everything was set, now they just had to wait.

Of course Remy and Emile were a part of the plan, they had to be for this to work properly. So, there they were all three of them sitting in the living room just watching some tv until the doorbell rang. They all looked at the door, but Emile and Remy timed it just right to be busy with something else.

“Virgil can you grab that for me please?” Emile asked sweetly, Virgil nodded and walked over to the door, a little anxious but he has calmed down tremendously now that his ribs have healed all the way through. He didn’t even hesitate to open the door.

He wished he did.

In front of him was Remus, in his old delivery outfit holding a cardboard package that he would guess had food in it. Before he could ask what the hell was going on Remus spoke first.

“I’m really sorry for being a dumbass and for opening my mouth at Christmas!” Remus looked really flustered and embarrassed, and apparently so was Remy who groaned in the background.

“ _ Dumbass. _ ”

“Remy be nice, he’s trying.” 

Yup, totally  _ not _ awkward. Remus shifted from foot to foot before holding out the food to Virgil.

“Look, I really am sorry for everything, for telling them where you lived, for ruining your Christmas, for opening my big mouth, for being the domino that started this shitshow. I don’t expect your forgiveness,  _ lord _ knows I don’t deserve it but you deserve my apology and sincerity.” Virgil hesitantly took the food and opened it up, it was a stromboli from his ex-favorite food joint. He stopped ordering when-

“Wow,” Virgil said. “I haven’t had this in months, not since before Christmas.” Remus gave a small chuckle and looked away. 

Still very awkward, but it was a start.

“You know it’s kind of unfair.” Virgil started, Remus looked over to him. “I never got to order another pizza to learn your name.” And with that Remus broke out into a wide grin.

“Well, it’s not exactly a  _ pizza _ , but it has enough of the same ingredients to maybe count as one.” Virgil hummed and pretended to think about it.

“Hmm, perhaps it is  _ worthy _ enough. So, do I get to know the name of the delivery boy?” Virgil practically purred out. Remus burned bright red but was able to pop his hips out and bow to Virgil.

“Of course, since my angelic emo already told me his, I should tell him mine. Remus Duke Sanders, at your service.” Virgil clasped a hand over his mouth and gave out a small giggle.

He fucking  _ giggled _ .

“Who knew the walking rat man was a duke?” Remus cackled loud and clear, and leaned up on the doorframe by Virgil. He was a good portion taller than him, perfect dancing height he would say.

“Rat in the streets, duke in the  _ sheets _ .” Remus whispered while wagging his eyebrows and  _ that _ had Virgil laughing loud, clear, and hard. Remus could feel his heart melting, Virgil’s laughter was like watching the fireworks. 

_ Amazing. _

“Omg, you wish. You couldn’t handle all of this Dukey.” Virgil breathed out with a wink, now it was Remus’s turn to laugh. 

“Oh boy, trust me emo I would like to  _ try _ .” this continued back and forth until Remus had to leave, they had to say their goodbyes.

“Well, it was nice seeing you again Virgil, and I do hope you can forgive me.” Remus said softly, Virgil smiled back.

“I forgave you the moment you gave me the food.” Remus stared at Virgil for a moment before chuckling and running his hand through his hair.

“Just like that?” He asked, Virgil nodded.

“Just like that.” Well not exactly like that, Virgil actually forgave Remus the moment he punched his dad in the face.

“Goodnight Emo.”

“Night Dumpster Rat.” Virgil watched him walk away and turned back into the house. He made his way into the kitchen to re-heat up his food as it was now cold-ish. As he waited for it to heat up Remy and Emile entered the kitchen with him.

“So how was it?” Emile asked, Virgil hummed and smiled.

“It went….well.” Emile hummed and smiled while Remy snorted.

“It better have gone well, with how much you guys were  _ flirting _ with each other, like, geez babes.” Emile then bursted out laughing as Virgil burned bright red.

“We were not  _ flirting _ with each other!” Virgil tried to deny. Remy gave him a look that said  _ ‘bitch I know you did not just try to lie to me’ _ on his face.

“Oh really? What was it that Remus said to you? Rat on the streets?” Remy started.

“Duke in the sheets.” Emile finished, at this point Virgil put his hoodie up and tightened the strings as a way to hide.

“Then what was your response Virgil? What was it Remy dear?” Emile asked so nicely, he could have asked for anything in the world.

“Well I believe our dear little Virgil said, and I quote, ‘you couldn’t handle all of this.’” To further his point, Remy took Virgil by the shoulders and shook him a little bit.

“Guys stop!” Virgil whined, but this made them laugh and snuggle closer to Virgil, repeating back all the flirty comments him and Remus said to each other. It wasn’t until Virgil’s food was done reheating did the subject finally drop. Only because Remy was now stealing his food and Virgil was trying to stop him.

Emile couldn’t help but watch in joy as his best friend finally got some light back in his eyes.


	21. Apologies Pt. 5 Janus (Final)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus now must face the music he has created, he is the last cousin to apologize and can only hope Virgil can forgive him as he has done for the rest of his family.
> 
> All the while something lingers in the back of Virgil's mind, completely forgotten......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M NOT DEAD JUST DEPRESSED AND STRESSED!!!!!
> 
> Ok so finales happened (still happening technically) and now I'm traveling home for the holidays and I'm writing this at 12:00 am in a sketchy hotel while my parents sleep and I feel guilty for not uploading in fucking forever and you guys deserve so much more than my bullshit.
> 
> Nonetheless, I still want to see this story through and through and even though I have notice a remarkable decrease in feedback I still love you guys, old and new.
> 
> I'm so sorry for how slow I am at updating now but I still love you guys and this tory will not die! I spent to much time thinking and writing about it! I will not disappoint you guys!!

Janus was suave, he was a master manipulator, he could lie his way through anything and people would thank him for it. But this,

This is not the time to  _ lie _ , he’s done enough of that already and all it’s done was harm the people he loved. Not only does he now have to be honest, but he has to be honest to Virgil. Janus has never been more terrified to be honest, apologize, and to admit to his sins. He was a stalker towards Virgil, looked into his life, followed him to his counciling, and even thought about dumpster diving for his receipts. 

He didn’t of course, he had some standards for Pete’s sake.

But  _ still _ , he was acting like a stalker and he needed to make the choice of telling Virgil or keeping it hidden. For a while he thought about how he was going to bring up the topic, and then that just rounded him back on how he should apologize in general. Of course he heard how everyone else apologized and how well it worked out for them. Remus was practically jumping off the walls while he told Janus everything and anything. 

Janus was happy for his gross-tique cousin and was actually surprised at how understanding Virgil was. If Janus was in Virgil’s shoes, he would want nothing to do with his family ever again.

Then again, Virgil was also flirting back with Remus, so that might have helped in Remus’s favor a little bit. Janus thought it was cute, how Remus would gush about Virgil like how Roman would. Like it was nothing but a little school crush, it was overall adorable.

But Janus was _ not _ Remus, nor Roman. He was Janus, snarky, sarcastic, cursed Janus who can never keep a friend to save his life. Which is why he was shaking very slightly as he waited outside the door to where Virgil was currently staying. Janus only had a small comic book and a pair of headphones to give to Virgil, he wasn’t even sure if this would be an acceptable gift for him. Nonetheless he knocked and waited with bated breath.

He wanted to run the moment Virgil opened the door.

“Hello.” Virgil said hesitantly.

“Hello, Virgil. May I come in?” Virgil nodded and let the discolored man inside. Janus made his way to the living area and sat down, Virgil sat some feet away. To Janus’s knowledge his “roommates” were out on a date which is exactly why Janus chose now to apologize.

“Virgil I would like to apologize for my behavior towards you. I have no way to justify it and I don’t deserve your forgiveness.” He then handed over the small items. “I know it’s not much but Grandfather mentioned you liked music and comics.” Virgil took them and examined them, before giving Janus a small glance.

“There’s more.” Now was the hard part, the rest of the  _ truth _ . “I have also done some  _ regrettable _ things to try and  _ incriminate _ you. In the past.” Virgil stayed silent and Janus didn’t know if that was a curse or a blessing but he continued.

“I followed you around and stalked you to try and find incriminating evidence that you were a bad horrible person and I now realize I was the one in the wrong.” Virgil still stayed quiet as Janus could feel his heart in his throat, that is until Virgil started to fucking  _ laugh _ .

“I don’t understand.” Janus muttered, becoming less anxious and more confused.

“Dude,” Virgil started off, still laughing. “I  _ know _ .” 

Janus felt the world stop and slow.

“What do you mean you know?”

“I knew you did that.”

“How could you have  _ possibly  _ known? You never saw me!”

“Remy told me.”

“He...what?”

“Remy told me one night, so I decided that when it was your turn to apologize I would wait and see if you would mention it. If you did I forgive you, if not I wouldn’t forgive you.” Virgil’s laughter died off a bit but he was still chuckling as Janus placed his hands in his face.

“All this time you knew and I nearly had a panic attack about this apology!” Janus ranted, dropping his suave demeanor. 

“To be fair, I think almost every single one of you guys had a panic attack apologizing to me.” Virgil stated patting Janus’s shoulder. 

“I’m going to kill him.” Janus muttered and Virgil just started laughing again, this time Janus joined him. For the rest of the day they talked until Remy and Emile came back; that was when Janus tackled Remy down yelling at him about being a traitor to the bloodline.

All in good fun of course.

All in all, Virgil finally felt at peace with himself, he felt no extra stress being put on him, or feeling any threat that might come towards him. But in the back of his mind, something did linger, not a question exactly……..but more of a what now to his situation. In reality he knew what he needed to do, he just doesn’t know he had the strength for it.

All he needs to do now is too go back…….

  
  
  
  


Back to his  _ apartment _ .


	22. Everything Stays The Same (It doesn't)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy was just making coffee while a shitty slasher film played, so why was he reacting like this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not mentally ok. My eating disorder is worse, my sleep schedule is fucked, I'm going to be working again soon, the holidays are near, and one of my favorite commenters deleted their account.
> 
> Life is shit but this story is the best goddamn thing to happen to me.
> 
> I love you guys so much, you help me in every way and I couldn't ask for anything more.
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is short, but I wanted to show that not everyone left that apartment unscathed. Trauma is a bitch.
> 
> Enjoy <3

Remy didn’t know what happened all he knew was that he was on the ground. He was just making some coffee as a movie played in the background. It was some stupid horror slasher fic that wasn’t even that _good_. 

Remy has seen it thousands of times….

So why……

Why did he have to react like _this_?

Remy curled into a small ball holding his neck as he tried to get his breathing under control. The movie continued as the world became static. He could hear the screams from the side characters as they got killed from the tv.

He thinks it’s the tv.

It sounds…

It sounds like Virgil.

Virgil

Virgil

Virgil is

Virgil is in

Virgil is in the bathroom!

Damien!

Virgil!

Virgil!

VIRGIL!

**VIRGIL!**

“Remy, can you hear me?” 

Not Virgil.

Where was he?

“Baby? Can you breath for me? In for four, hold for seven, out for eight?”

Was this an angel? It sounds like an angel? Better listen to the cute sounding angel.

“Good, you’re doing so good.” The angel is happy with him, he’s happy.

Remy looked up to see Emile on the ground next to him, his sunglasses flew across the floor, he didn’t realized he was crying until Emile wiped his tears away. He heard the coffee pot beep in the distance but all he could see is his boyfriend’s soft loving eyes.

“Sweetie, are you ok?” Emile asked gently, brushing Remy’s hair out of his face. The tv was turned off, silence settled over them. It was unwelcomed but it wasn’t comforting either.

“What happened?” Remy’s voice was hoarse, not witty or sassy like how it normally was. He felt like crying, his body felt like it had to much energy and it made his skin burn but he had no energy to move.

“I walked in the kitchen and you were screaming and crying for Virgil.” Emile explained sadly, he slowly pulled Remy into his lap and began carding his hands through Remy’s hair.

“Where’s Virgil?” Remy asked, trying to sit up. The memories flooding back, the bathroom, the door, damien, the knife.

“He’s out with Thomas, your grandfather. Remember?” Emile softly shushed Remy pushing him back into his lap. Remy let out a heavy breath as a few more tears slipped from his eyes.

“What happened to me?” He cried out, his voice barely a whisper.

“What happened at that apartment was very traumatic for everyone. You probably had a PTSD episode, caused by the movie or something else that could have reminded you of what happened that night.” Remy nodded along absently, his tears falling faster as he remembered how scared he felt. Not only for Virgil but for his cousins, his grandfather, and for himself. 

He could have _died_.

“I was so scared.” He sobbed, confessing to his boyfriend who only held on tighter. “I thought I was going to lose Virgil. I thought I was going to die.” Emile shushed him gently as his sobs turned into wails. Emile could only hold his boyfriend as he sobbed into him. 

It was discerning to see the normally confident and sassy man crumble and cry like a lost scared child. Wanting nothing more than to be comforted by his parents, and to not be alone.

Luckily he’s not alone.

As the day grew on, Remy finally calmed himself enough before Virgil came home. Very soon they were going to have to help Virgil return back to his own apartment. Emile could only be so fearful for Virgil.

If something so small could affect Remy like this, how was Virgil going to survive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should sleep but I had Redbull.
> 
> Please comment and like for mental stability points!


	23. This is Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil was fine right? He was just moving back into his apartment, he can do this. He just need to not look in certain places and everything will be fine.
> 
> Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa and Happy Holidays.
> 
> Here's a small little gift from me to you (even though Christmas is done with basically)
> 
> I'm still not feeling better but I'm not dead either so that's a bonus!
> 
> I hope you all had a happy holidays and let's hope for a better new year. 
> 
> I love you guys, please keep liking and commenting they make my day and make me feel alive and important. This story would be nothing without you guys. Thank you so much.

He got this, everything was  _ fine _ . Everything will be ok. He’s lived there for a little short of a year. He knows where everything is, he knows where his room is. Just through the front door, past the…. _ kitchen _ …..and then down the hall to the left not right. If he went right then he would walk straight (ha) to the…. _ bathroom _ . 

Just walk in, turn left and hide all day.

That was the plan, that was the original plan. Was to just walk in and go to his room and stay there all day and night and probably for the next three million years. 

But nope, Emile and Remy insisted on staying with him for a few nights in his apartment. Just to make sure that he would be ok, and that he wouldn’t freak out. So the plan changed, instead of staying in his room alone all day he would be in the living room with Remy or be unpacking all of his clothes with Emile. That was  _ fine, _ this was  _ fine _ , he had to avoid looking at the kitchen and bathroom.

This was fine.

This was fine.

This was fine.

“Virgil?”

This was fine.

This was fine.

“Virgil can you hear me?”

This was fine.

This was fine.

This was fine.

This was fine.

This was fine.

“VIRGIL!” It was loud in his ear, Virgil jumped in the air and backed himself to the wall. Behind him was Remy who was looking at Virgil who was trying to flatten himself to the wall.

“Yes Remy?” Virgil tried to ask nonchalantly. Remy pushed his sunglasses up and gave him an “don’t try and bullshit me” look.

“You were staring at the kitchen, are you ok?” Virgil looked to his side and realized he was just staring at the kitchen from the hallway. Specifically he was staring where….

Doesn’t matter now.

“Yeah, sorry.” Virgil replied and walked past Remy to his room, where Emile was currently sifting through his items he brought back.

“Pretty sure that’s a violation of my privacy.” Virgil tried to joke, Emile turned around with a soft smile. At least Virgil thought it was soft, in reality it was sad, but more of a ‘i’m sorry’ kind of sad.

“Sorry Virgil I just thought there was more clothes and I just found this.” In Emile's hands was a little purple collar, Virgil tensed and looked away from Emile’s hand. Virgil tried not to think about it, he kept the collar but he couldn’t think about his princess. The thought just made him want to cry and scream, it was going to be lonely without Alice here with him. He was going to cross that bridge when he got to it, but now it looks like he has to build that bridge before he crosses it.

“I, I just…. What I…. I.” Virgil struggled over his words, he didn’t even process Emile was hugging him until he was sobbing into his shirt. “I miss her.” Virgil sobbed out. Emiled shushed him and ran his fingers through his friend's hair.

“I know you do. It’ll be ok, I know it hurts now but one day it won’t anymore.” mile said as Virgil calmed down a bit. Once they parted Virgil looked back down to Emile’s hand, the collar was still there. Now that he cried, he did feel a bit better and he took the collar from Emile. It was a simple small purple collar with a tag engraved ALICE, along with Virgil’s phone number in case she ever got lost. He also had a harness for her when he had to take her to big places like airports or hospitals. It was proof to show she was a type of service animal, he didn’t notice when he started crying again. 

Memories hurt, and it will take time to heal.

“You should focus on the good Virgil, you’re safe. You have friends who care a great deal about you. You have me, and Remy, and Thomas again!” Emile said gently before walking out of Virgil’s room. He could hear the small mumbles of Remy and Emile talking but he couldn’t focus on them. Right now he was trying to focus on Alice, his darling sassy princess.

_ She used to steal my food. _

He smiled.

_ She would always be grumpy if I woke her up. _

Virgil made his way to his old bed.

_ She always knew when to comfort me. _

He was laying on his back when he grabbed for his headphone and cell.

_ She was my best friend. _

He found a nice song from Cavetown to listen to.

_ She loved to watch me work on new drawings. _

Virgil decided to listen to everything Cavetown made.

_ She loved me. _

The songs were soothing.

_ I loved her, still do, actually. _

He started to cry some more.

_ She approved of Thomas. _

One by one the thoughts came drifting through his head. Each one held thousands of emotions, remembering what happened each day. He started from the beginning since he’s had her and started to make his way down.

_ She was sassy. _

_ She loved to sit on my Alice in Wonderland book. _

_ She loved pork. _

_ She always stared into the corner in the basement. _

_ She hated my step-father. _

_ She would always purr in my ear. _

_ She loved the smell of lavender and coffee. _

_ She loved it when strangers would pet her. _

_ She loved laying on his shoulders. _

One by one, all the good thoughts came flooding in. Even up to her last moments of life, Virgil was able to look at something positive.

_ She would protect me. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The days passed without much problem. Virgil struggled to go into the kitchen, and refused to use the bathroom at first. Now he can go and use the bathroom for its proper function that it was made to be used. The kitchen he can now fully look at without bursting into tears.

Emile thought it would be more useful to help Virgil with the bathroom more than the kitchen. Seeing as the bathroom is the _ bathroom _ and that Virgil could always go to Thomas for cooking or ordering take out food. Emile didn’t like the idea of Virgil eating junk so Remy made his grandfather promise to check in on Virgil every other day or so to make sure he’s fine. Thomas was thrilled to be helping Virgil, and Virgil was just happy that he had Thomas back in his day to day life again. 

But it wouldn’t be so bad to order take out once in a while, especially now that he knows the new fast food joint Remus works at. Virgil didn’t even mean to find out, Remy just so happened to order from this new Thai place and Remus delivered to his door and he answered it. They talked for a good thirty minutes before Remy took and food, paid, and told Remus to go back to work. Of course afterward Emile and Remy teased him for talking for so long, Virgil of course hid in his sweater as they ate in the living room.

Anyway, today wasn’t a day of fast food and long talks (flirting) with Remus. Today was a home cooked meal and movie night with Thomas with a surprise. The grandkids! Everyone came to check up on Virgil, so he could technically talk to Remus, but he was also talking to Roman, Patton, Logan, and Janus as well. Remy and Emile were on a date night and talking about their new living arrangement. The rest of the grandkids thought it was unfair how Remy was the only one who spent the most time with him out of all of them. 

To that Remy replied “Suck it. He’s my new baby brother.” and flipped them all off. Virgil still doesn’t know what to think of that. When he asked Emile he just shrugged and said, “We see you as our child now.” and then that happened.

He shrugged it off, he just wanted to focus on eating this delicious dinner. A roast, with potatoes, roasted vegetables, bread rolls, corn on the cob, sparkling apple cider, and some wine (courtesy of Janus, of course). Everything was perfect, the dinner was perfect, the talk was the right amount of banter and conversation. Then before the ate dessert, they decided to pick a movie out first before eating something sweet. This will give them a chance to digest the huge dinner they just plowed through. 

Of course it became a debate between all of them, Patton and Roman wanted Disney. Logan and Janus wanted a documentary. Virgil and Thomas wanted something they’ve all seen before. And Remus of course wanted a horror movie, Virgil would have immediately agreed with him but he didn’t want to freaked out of his mind while staying in his apartment alone. Plus 

Disney did sound like a good idea, just maybe one of the older ones?

“How about the Hunchback of Notre Dame?” He suggested quietly, Thomas patted his knee and agreed. So they all agreed on Notre Dame, it was Disney, it wasn't too cheesy, it had some dark themes, and the music was amazing.

So why did it have to go so horribly wrong? 

Because the universe took one look at him and decided this one. This would be the boy who we decide to fuck over and make his life fucking miserable. 

He just had to use the restroom, he was using the bathroom and came back near the end of the movie. Or was it the middle of the movie? Virgil doesn’t remember anymore, or more like he doesn’t care. 

He was walking back and someone from the TV screamed, causing Virgil to panic and stumbled into the kitchen causing him to panic even more. 

He saw blood.

It was everywhere.

He heard screaming.

He heard yelling.

Help.

Help.

Someone.

Anyone.

Damien was going to kill him.

Where was Damien.

Damien was holding him.

Someone was holding him! 

He thrashed around.

The blood was getting on him.

The blood was everywhere.

He could smell the iron. 

He was on the floor.

It was too loud.

It was too quiet.

Where was his princess?

Where was he?

Help.

Help.

“Virgil!”

Someone was calling him.

Help.

Please.

Make it stop.

Alice!

Emile!

Thomas!

Help!

Stop!

Please!

“Virgil.” The voice was soft, the blood was fading off his clothes, the smell of iron was being replaced with the smell of brownies and leftover dinner. He was still in the kitchen, the movie was off, and he was curled in on himself. He didn’t even notice he was crying until Patton wiped a tear away.

Why was he always crying? Why did he always have to mess things up? Him and Thomas just became friends again and now he was probably going to leave him along with his grandkids and new friends. Heck, even Emile might leave him because he’s now dating Remy and he would want to take Remy’s side and-

“Hey, stop that you’re overthinking.” Roman said softly, pulling Virgil’s fingers out of his hair. He took a step back and let Logan practice breathing exercises with Virgil until he was steady enough for Janus and Remus to help him back up and out of the kitchen. There he was still crying and barely keeping his shaking under control. He completely went lax once Thomas embraced him into a hug, crying again as Thomas rubbed his back. They all ended up being in a giant cuddle pile around Virgil when Remy and Emile returned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Roman, Emile, and Thomas went over to Virgil’s apartment to check up on him. Everyone else had to go to work in the morning and left early, Roman went home to change and so did Emile and Remy. Thomas stayed for breakfast and to help clean, he then went to his apartment to get cleaned up and changed.

They all sat down at the dinner table, Virgil facing away from the kitchen. No longer on good terms with looking at it. He knew what was going to happen, they were going to have to talk about what happened last night. 

“Virgil do you know what happened last night?” Emile asked in his therapist voice. Virgil winced as he recalled the embarrassing events of the nights prior.

“Yeah I freaked out over nothing and made everyone worry about me even though I’m  _ fine _ .” Virgil nearly spat out the last word.

“Falsehood.” Roman spoke softly. “Virgil you had a PTSD episode.” Roman explained, never breaking eye contact. Virgil shifted in his seat, not wanting to be in this situation.

“Virgil, it's completely natural, after everything you’ve been through. No one is going to judge you for that.” Emile said more in his friend's voice. It did make Virgil relax a little bit, but he was fine. There was nothing wrong with him. He’s just being over dramatic.

“How would you know?” Virgil asked, looking at Emile, to anyone else they would have thought Virgil was glaring at his first friend. But Emile knows, and so does Thomas and Roman at this point. Virgil was pleading to be told he was fine. That everything will be ok and nothing bad will ever hurt him again.

“Virgil, Remy gets PTSD episodes.” Emile explained.

“From what?” Virgil asked curiously, as far as Virgil knew. Remy had a normal life.

“From that night in the apartment when-” Emile started but Virgil finished for him.

“When he was attacked and was almost killed by my crazy ex boyfriend.”

“That was not your fault, he knew what he was getting into.”

“No he didn’t!” Virgil stood towering over the other three adults in the room. Virgil took a deep breath and sat back down. “If Remy never met me he would be perfectly fine  _ like you guys _ .” At that Thomas laughed a little bit, Roman smiled as if he knew what was going to happen next. He probably did.

“Virgil.” Thomas laughed, filled with joy. “I was in a  _ war _ , I  _ have _ PTSD.” That did something to Virgil’s mind. Something he didn’t know.

“Am I not  _ broken _ then?” Virgil asked quietly, all three of his friends' faces fell. Roman rushed over to Virgil’s side and hugged him.

“Of course not, not broken.”

“ _ Not _ broken.” Virgil repeated. He wasn’t sure how to move on. He didn’t want this PTSD thing and he didn’t want this life. 

But, he did want Thomas and his family in his life. He wanted Remy and Emile to stay his friends. He also wanted his princess back, but not everything can stay the same. Things change and he can learn to deal with that.

Life sucked but he wasn’t alone anymore.

“How am I supposed to go back to the way it was then? I can barely look at the kitchen without crying!” Emile smiled softly.

“We take it step at a time.”


	24. Shopping Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas's birthday is coming up soon, a birthday comes along with presents!
> 
> Follow Virgil and the Grandkids searching for gifts for the birthday boy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM NOT DEAD JUST DEPRESSED!!!
> 
> Also I have more classes this semester ;_; which means more homework.
> 
> Also I made a BUNCH of new friends this semester as well.
> 
> Thank you so much for your support and patience!!
> 
> Enjoy!

Large crowds weren’t Virgil’s favorite things in the world, he preferred to stay away from that kind of stuff. To stick with the shadows and blend in away from prying eyes, away from the feeling of judgment. He never felt safe in a large crowd, it was always too……..crowded.

Ok bad wording, but it was still very claustrophobic for him, too constricting.

But this.

This was different.

He wasn’t just in a large crowd in the mall, but he was in the middle of a smaller crowd in the large crowd, it was like a wall of safety for him. Thomas’s birthday was coming up and apparently it is tradition for the grandkids to go to the mall together and buy his gifts all at once. That way they don’t accidentally buy him the same thing, and that Logan said it was a fun competition to see which present their grandfather would like best. 

Virgil knew about Thomas’ birthday, of course, but he was just going to buy something online for him. When he relayed this information to the group he was then promptly invited to go shopping with them instead of staring at a computer for hours. He reluctantly agreed and the next day he was shoved out of his home and dragged into a car to the mall. He road with Remy, getting Starbucks on the way there of course, as Remy explained the “rules” of their little competition.

“Nothing above $100, Grandpa would think we wasted our money. No food, he would argue about being able to make it himself. Nothing alive either, like plants or pets.”

“Why?”

“Because he’ll explain discretely that he doesn’t want to see another living creature die, or that he could die before them.”

“Remy that is horrible, why would you tell me that.” Virgil groaned, sipping his iced coffee. Now having that thought in his head now. He didn’t like the image he got.

“Hey, you asked, I answered, none of us like thinking about it either kid.” Remy retorted, cursing under his breath as he tried to find a parking spot. He borrowed Emile’s car, so as to not take his motorcycle. Once they finally found a spot, Virgil double checked to make sure he had his wallet and phone before they walked to the mall. 

Once they met up with everyone, that is how you would find Virgil in the middle of a walking stampede of grandkids bickering about who will win the competition this year. Did he feel safer being crowded by a crowd he knew? Yes. Did he still cling onto Remy like his life depended on it? Also yes. 

They got to the food court and Virgil was able to throw away his now empty coffee, and everyone made a game plan. Logan and Roman were fighting over the best way to split up, or even if the group should split up. Virgil already knew what he wanted to get Thomas for his birthday, it was only a matter of finding the shop.

“Why don’t we just regroup here after a few hours?” Janus finally suggested, everyone seemed to agree on it. Everyone started to walk away, going their own direction, before Virgil could figure out where he wanted to start with he felt an arm link with his and pull him in a direction. Looking up at the taller side, he saw Remus grinning down at him.

“You’re coming with me emo!” Remus cackled, dragging Virgil to some unknown part of the mall. In all honesty, everything was unknown for Virgil, he didn’t exactly leave his apartment a lot.

“Remus where are we going?” Virgil asked as he was dragged into a joke shop, filled with gags, toys, puzzles, riddles, and items to prank people with.

“Here obviously.” Remus stated with a smug grin across his face. Virgil fought back a grin of his own.

“Yeah no shit, I meant why here? Why drag me with you? I thought we were supposed to split up?” Virgil snarked, looking at some rubber chickens. 

“Well, you don’t seem like the type to go out much, no offense-”

“Full offense.

“So you wouldn’t know the mall very well, and second I always get Pops a gag gift! He loves them! Last year I got him fake vomit and he used it against Logan’s parents. It was great!” Virgil smiled at the mental image Remus provided him.

“What are you going to get him this year?” Virgil asked, looking away from the gags and jokes to look at Remus. He was currently wearing those x-ray vision glasses, smirking as he looked Virgil up and down.

“Wow Virge nice body, I can see you entirely naked.” Remus smirked, leering over Virgil a bit. Virgil held a neutral face as he looked up to the taller grandchild.

“Really? How do my nipple piercings look?” Virgil asked, Remus’ grin dropped and Virgil passed by him to look at the magic sets in the shop. He heard Remus frantically walked up behind him as he took a magic set down.

“Do you really have nipple piercings?” Remus asked, with a very serious facial expression. Virgil had to almost bite back his laughter.

“I don’t know Remus, you tell me.” 

“Fucking hell Virge, you keeping secrets from me?” Remus practically purred out, getting closer to Virgil.

“Always Duke.” Virgil whispered letting his arm drape onto Remus. Slowly Remus started to lean forward and…………. 

Virgil brought out a rubber chicken from behind and squeaked it at him. Making Remus startled and causing him to fall over onto a display case, which of course was hilarious to Virgil. Causing him to throw his head back and laugh loudly, clutching his stomach and the rubber chicken.

Remus wanted to be mad, but hearing Virgil laugh was like angels screaming in his ears. The best thing to ever hear in the history of hearing, even better than death metal and nails on a chalkboard. 

He decided to buy the rubber chicken for his grandfather. They walked out of the shop laughing arms linked together as Remus explained his next big prank on Roman.

“Then BOOM! Glitter will be everywhere!” Remus let go of Virgil’s arm to wave his own arms around drastically. Unbeknownst to Remus, someone was waiting just for that moment to grab Virgil’s arm. Virgil looked away from Remus, who was now pouting, to a smirking Janus.

“Virgil, just the person I was looking for. I need your help.” Janus started to tug Virgil away from Remus, but Remus placed a hand on Janus’s shoulder.

“Surely, you can find Pops a birthday gift without help?” Remus tried not to sound as annoyed as he felt, but Janus simply tightened his link on Virgil’s arm and leaned into him a little bit. Virgil was only an inch shorter than Janus, making them almost perfect height.

“Now Remus you got Virgil to help you didn’t you? Besides, this is important, so far within the past year Virgil has spent the most time with Grandfather.” And with that Janus dragged Virgil away, leaving Remus to curse loudly as they briskly walked to the other side of the mall. Finally they made it to a small antique shop, or antique aesthetic shop, it even smelled like the past. 

Not in a dusty, moldy kind of way. No. It was more of a cologne and ink kind of smell, like how you would if you walked into a wine cellar almost. It had some nice warm tones, and smooth jazz playing in the background as a few older gentlemen in suits walked around. Janus seemed more in place of the shop, a yellow button up, black slacks, dress shoes, a top hat, and cotton gloves. He was a more modern aesthetic within the shop. Virgil, however, was wearing a purple hoodie, messy hair, tight black jeans, and black eyeshadow underneath his eyes. Yup, stuck out like a sore thumb. 

“Now, this way Virgil, you consider yourself an artist yes?” Janus asked him in a low voice, leaning into his arm a bit as they navigated through the shop. 

“I mean, I draw stuff for companies.” Virgil mumbled, he personally enjoyed the body warmth he was receiving. Emile said it was because Virgil was touched starved? He didn’t understand but he wasn’t complaining.

“So, I’ll take that as a yes, you understand colors and shadows.” Janus mused looking around a bookshelf, on a mission to find something.

“Shading, I understand colors and shading I guess.” Virgil shrugged, eyeing a ship in a bottle. He always wanted to know how people made those.

“Wonderful, there they are.” They stopped in front of a very large wall, on said wall was a collection of paintings. Virgil’s eyes jumped from painting to painting, he recognized some of the paintings. 

“Are these, Thomas Kinkade paintings?” Virgil asked in awe, they looked exactly like Thomas Kinkade but they cost anywhere between $3,000 to $60,000.

“Sadly no, but they are wonderful cheap replicas that my grandfather loves.” Janus smiled wistfully as he gently let go of Virgil’s arm to point at three different paintings.

“These three are the one’s I’m trying to decide between to get for my grandfather, I have no taste in color due to being color blind-”

“Color blind?”

“Don’t interrupt, and these replicas apparently have many wonderful colors in them, but I don’t know which one would fit Grandfather’s aesthetic.” Janus looked down to his gloves, inspecting his fingernails. Well, he would if it weren’t for the gloves.

“You want me to pick a painting that would fit Thomas’s color aesthetic.” Virgil summarized, Janus pulled his hat down, a red blush spreading across his face.

“Virgil please, this is embarrassing enough.” Janus mumbled, keeping his hat pulled down his face. Virgil gave a small laugh and walked over to him bumping his shoulders.

“No it isn’t, it’s sweet. I think it’s adorable that you wanted to find a painting to fit Thomas’s aesthetic.” Virgil looked away from Janus to stare at the three paintings, they all looked amazing, but the one that seemed to best fit Thomas’s aesthetic was a small painting of a cottage in the woods and a little stream. It was warm and cozy and the colors matched Thomas’ furniture. 

“This one.” Virgil said pointing at the small cabin, he looked over to Janus who was already staring at him. They kept eye contact before Virgil, ‘booped’ Janus’s nose, causing him to accidently hiss at him.

“How dare you!” Janus said in mock offense, his face became bright red as Virgil double overed laughing, leaning down a bit trying to control his laughter. 

“I ask for your help in my time of need and you dare touch me?” Janus continued, this only made Virgil laugh harder, considering that their hips and shoulders are touching.

“Well then let me just,” Virgil began to walk away causing Janus to become more offended.

“Hey, get back here.” Janus grasped Virgil’s arm and linked them together once again. “You are not allowed to leave me yet, you are too warm and you need to point out the painting again.” Janus huffed, Virgil gave a small chuckled.

“Ok, the painting has green in it.”

“You are an ass.”

“Ok, ok, I’ll stop. It’s this one.” Janus picked up the painting and inspected it closer, before nodding his head. 

“Perfect, thank you Virgil. I appreciate your help.” With that Janus bought the painting and they both left the little antique store. 

“Well this was fun.” Virgil stretched out a bit, the store feeling a bit too cramped for his taste.

“I agree, we should do it again sometimes.” Janus looked over to Virgil smirking, but sadly before Virgil could answer Roman appeared out of nowhere.

“Ah, perfect! Virgil I require your assistance.” Roman strode over to the duo, Janus bit back the urge to hiss at his stupid cousin. Alas, Janus was a kind gentleman and did not participate in petty actions like that, instead he clung onto Virgil a little harder.

“Roman, Virgil and I are busy.” Janus stated, glaring at his cousin, who wasn’t even looking at him!

“Virgil, you are my knight in shining armour! Come on!” Completely ignoring Janus’s yells of defiance, Roman grabbed Virgil away and once again. Virgil was being dragged away across the mall.

“Roman slow down!” Virgil almost tripped over his own feet twice as Roman dragged him to a music shop. There were CD’s and even records of different kinds of genres, it was cozy. There were only a few people in the shop listening to music or browsing the music.

“Here we are! The most magical place you’ll ever see!” Roman wrapped an arm around Virgil dramatically. 

“Pretty sure Disney World is more magical, but ok.” Roman let out an offended gasp before laughing, still keeping his arm wrapped around him, Roman led Virgil inside.

“Ha ha Hot Topic. Yes, but no. Today you will be helping me pick out the perfect vinyl for Pops, it’s been a while since we’ve hung out so I’m not sure what his music tastes are like anymore.” Roman explained, looking through a small pile of records.

“You think I know what Thomas’s taste in music is?” Virgil asked, Roman wrinkled his nose for a second.

“Don’t call him by his name.”

“What do you want me to call him?”

“Anything but  _ Thomas _ , that, that just sounds wrong to hear it, even for me to  _ say _ it.” Roman grumbled, picking up a record then putting it back down.

“Ok then, Mr. Sanders-”

“OH GOD, that is so much worse.” Roman whined, Virgil laughed as they walked around the small store.

“Seriously, what does he listen to?” Roman asked again, once they got to the cassette tapes and disks.

“I’m not sure, he’s been listening to whatever I listen to. Like he would go through my spotify list, ask about my bands and listen to them. So I don’t know.” Virgil shrugged, looking back at Roman he was giving Virgil the most incredulous look.

“That’s exactly what I was asking, this is perfect! What music do you listen to?” Virgil stared blankly at him, letting the words process through both of them. 

“Roman, look at me then ask yourself that question again. What do you  _ think _ I listen to?” Roman looked Virgil up and down, smirked for a second before the process hit him.

“You let him listen to emo music!?” Roman yelled in the store, the remaining customers looked at them funny, the cashier didn’t give a damn.

“Just some PATD, MCR, Black Veiled Brides, Cavetown, some showtunes-”

“Stop.” Roman interrupted. “We’ll go with MCR or Cavetown and whatever showtunes you listen to. Hopefully it won’t be lame.” Roman dramatically sighed. His arm pushed Virgil away slightly. 

“You go find the emo music, I will find the show tunes ok?” Virgil snorted but nodded anyway and gave his two finger salute and walked off. It took him a hot second but he was finally able to find a vinyl for MCR, he picked it up and went to go look for Roman, when he bumped into somebody else.

“Oh, sorry sir.” The man walked away, and nearly ran out of the store. Virgil squinted his eyes at where the man disappeared before checking his pockets to make sure he still had everything. One time he bumped into someone and they robbed him blind, thankfully he still had everything he brought with him. He shrugged and walked over to where Roman was crouching, staring hard at two records with Disney covers on them. One was Beauty and The Beast, the other was Nightmare Before Christmas.

“Get NBC.” Virgil stated, Roman nearly fell over from being startled. 

“Why?”

“Cause I like that one.” Virgil smirked as Roman glared at him.

“I’ll get him the Beauty and The Beast one, he likes that movie.” Roman huffed, causing Virgil to laugh a little bit. After helping Roman up, he showed him the music he picked out and didn’t mention the weird man he bumped into. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but he seemed familiar somehow. 

It didn’t matter, what did matter was the fact that Roman wrapped his arm around Virgil’s waist again as he walked them out of the music shop.

“That was a grand adventure! Next time we’ll get you better taste in music, I can show you the wonderful world of Disney!” Roman explained gallantly, Virgil snorted.

“I already know Disney Princey, I bet I can out do you in a Disney challenge.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“I already said it was.”

“Well next time-” Roman was cut off by a shout, only to be followed by a string of curses, they both turned their heads to see a very angry Remus and an annoyed Janus.

“Roman you heartless whore!” Remus yelled, Roman let go of Virgil to face his brother and cousin.

“Have you looked in a mirror lately?” Roman asked his twin, making Remus scoff in response, still holding his gift he got for Thomas. Janus was also there glaring at Roman holding his gift as well, then Roman was holding his…….

Virgil still needed to get a gift for Thomas. He looked around and found a mall map and walked over to it as the grandkids were bickering about god knows what. He looked over the map for a second before finding the shop he originally wanted to go to, he took a picture of the map and went in the direction he needed to go. Leaving the grandkids to their bickering. Being in a mall was surreal, to watch people go about their lives and listening in on bits and pieces of conversation.

“Jessica he was so rude-”

“I think I found him-”

“He’s at the bagel shop-”

“The parking here is terrible-”

“Virgil!” 

Virgil turned around to see Patton and Logan walk up to him, bags already in their hands.

“Hey guys, what’s up?” Virgil tried to ask as casually as he could. He was starting to feel a little bit self conscious being out in the open.

“We just finished up our shopping!” Patton said excitedly, waving his bags around. 

“Yes, Virgil where are your bags?” Logan asked, pointing out Virgil’s empty hands.

“Oh, well Roman, Remus and Janus dragged me everywhere to help them with their gifts, so I’m about to head to the shop I need to.” Logan nodded understandingly, Patton grinned like he knew something Virgil didn’t. 

It was probably for the best.

“Alright then, we’ll see in the food court then.”

“Ok Logan, bye guys.”

“Bye Virgil!” Virgil waved goodbye before continuing on his path to the shop, he looked at some of the other ones, waving at Remy who was in a clothing shop and on the phone with someone. He seemed mad, so it was probably one of his cousins.

Finally Virgil made it to the shop he was looking for, he walked in and immediately went to the front desk. There was a nice middle aged lady with big hoop earrings and a green shirt.

“Hello. What can I do for you?” She asked nicely, wisdom swam in her eyes.

“Yes I was wondering if you guys could restore and color in an old photo?’ Virgil asked hopefully. The woman thought about it for a second.

“Well it depends on the picture, do you have it?” Virgil handed her the photo he kept, it was an old military photo of Thomas back in his war days. In an old uniform and everything. The lady smiled down at the photo before looking back at Virgil.

“We can definitely restore this photo.” Virgil let out a breath of relief.

“Thank you it’s for his birthday, when do you think I can get it back?” Virgil asked, not wanting to bother the nice lady.

“Well we can get started on it today, and you can get it back in three days.” The lady smiled and Virgil agreed to it, paying the lady and giving his information in case anything happened to the photo. That was one part of his present to Thomas, for his other one he needed to get to a craft store, which was thankfully only next door. He got the supplies he needed and walked out. Heading towards the food court and running into Remy ont he way there.

“Sup babes.” Remy said slinging an arm around him. So many people touching him today, but it was Remy.

“Hello.”

“Got your gift?”

“Yes.”

“The twins called me up asking about you.”

“What do they want?”

“They lost you apparently?”

“They were dragging me around the mall, so did Janus but I still needed to get my gist for Thomas.”

“Don’t say his name, that’s weird.”

“That’s what Roman said.”

“Oh god, don’t compare me to him.”

“He’s your cousin.”

“He’s dramatic.”

“Says the person who will refer themself as a starbie baby.” Remy placed a hand on Virgil’s hair, ruffling it.

“You better believe it babes.” They both laughed and walked, hand in hand to the food court, where they were immediately bombarded by the twins, janus, and Patton.

“Oh thank goodness, Virgil where did you run off too?” Janus asked concern was laced in his eyes.

“I went to get Thomas a gift.” Virgil said, holding up his bag, everyone sighed in relief. “You all are acting like I just died or something. What’s going on?” 

“We were just worried, one minute you were behind us and the second you were gone.” Roman explained, Virgil gestured to himself.

“I’m fine guys, back in one piece and I haven’t had a panic attack all day.” Everyone’s shoulders sagged a bit after that.

“Kiddo, you shouldn’t be having panic attacks in general.” Patton said gently, Virgil only shrugged.

“I was brought to a mall where there are large crowds of people, there is a reason I order most of my stuff online.” Virgil shrugged again, leaning into Remy for support. The day’s activities were finally weighing down on him and he was mentally and physically exhausted. 

“Doesn’t matter now, let’s get you home.” Remy said, feeling the increase of Virgil’s weight on him. Everyone agreed and they all left the mall, once Virgil was back in his apartment he texted Thomas’s about the events of the day. Not the actual gifts of course, but just little things.

It wasn’t long before Thomas was over at his apartment, with both of them on the couch watching Nightmare Before Christmas together drinking hot chocolate. Courtesy of Thomas, Virgil still couldn’t go into the kitchen without spacing off and becoming sad.

Overall, it was a good day.


	25. Birthday Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas's birthday has arrived! A time for celebration, food, and gifts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look at that.....I'm not dead.
> 
> Anyway, I'm tired, still have school, but my friends are helping me and I will never give up on this story.
> 
> Thank you for your time and patience, it makes all the difference.
> 
> Although I will admit this is a lot of fluff that I have been writing, maybe we should spice things up a bit after this.
> 
> Enjoy >:D

Virgil paced back and forth in his living room, trying to calm himself down. Nothing was wrong, literally nothing was wrong, everything was going great! He got the gift, he was ready thirty minutes early, he even did some light makeup! 

But noooooo. He was having a panic attack right now, over nothing! 

Virgil groaned as he slumped into his couch, trying to practice his breathing exercises Emile taught him. He did know what caused this, truly he didn’t. Maybe he was in the bathroom longer than he should have, maybe he walked into the kitchen and had a thought that wasn’t food. Maybe he was just a fuck up, that was a valid excuse right?

“Fuuuuck.” He groaned realizing he might have to cancel being there, he didn’t want to be around so many people and be overwhelmed. That could cause him to go into a bigger panic attack and have a full meltdown, and that would ruin Thomas’s birthday party and he didn’t want Thomas to hate him now after all this time trying to stay friends and-

“Virgil?” A gentle knock at his front door pulled him from his thoughts, he took a shaky breath and walked to his door, hesitating before opening it. To his surprise, Remus was on the other end of his door. They stared at each other for a second before Virgil let Remus in. Blushing a bit as Remus walked past him. Virgil hung by the door, closing it and awkwardly standing by the couch as Remus walked in a bit further.

“What can I do for you today Remus?” Virgil asked, trying to sound nonchalantly, but the aftermath of the attack made his voice shaky. 

“Well this is going to sound stupid but I had a feeling that you weren’t doing so well.” Remus faced towards Virgil, smiling softly. “Seems like I was right.” Virgil turned his head away.

“I’m fine now.” Virgil muttered. “Just a small panic attack, might be late to the party. I don’t want to ruin it.” Remus snorted, causing Virgil to look up at Remus, who now had his manic grin back.

“Virgin, Grandpop’s birthday is always ruined, one way or another.” Remus chuckled a bit, shaking his head.

“What do you mean?” Virgil asked, a little bit calmer now that he wasn’t so alone.

“What I mean is between all of us being in a room together, do you really think that we haven’t caused a few disastrous birthday celebrations?” Virgil thought back on some of his conversation with Thomas. He has mentioned one or two times the twins would set fire to the cake, Logan would accidentally ruin a surprise, Patton would break something, or that Janus would purposefully lie to everyone and start drama. Remy would just chill on his phone though, never doing a lot.

“You know, I’ve heard that you set fire to the cake once.” Remus laughed loud and clear, it relaxed Virgil even more.

“Try seven.” Remus announced, causing Virgil to drop his jaw.

“Seven? You set fire to the cake seven times?” Virgil asked in awe, Remus laughed, well more like cackled.

“Yup! And I don’t regret it! I’m hoping to make this year, number eight.” Remus looked away to the door for a second before looking back to Virgil. “Well, maybe next year will be number eight. Don’t want to ruin this for you.”

“What about the birthday boy?”

“He’s had enough birthdays.”

“That’s awful.” Virgil snorted, Remus tilted his head and smirked.

“Exactly.” They both laughed and continued to talk, somehow managing their way to the couch. They continued talking until Remus’s phone started to buzz, looking down at it Remus sneered but answered it.

“What?” He could faintly hear Roman’s voice on the other end, and in Thomas’s apartment from across the hall. Virgilt tried to contain his giggle, and failed wonderfully.

“I don’t know what you're talking about Broramo,” Remus smirked into his phone while making gestures at Virgil, making him laugh harder than before.

“Of course I’m at the apartment building, where else would I be?” And with that Remus hung up.

“What’s that all about?” Virgil asked, letting his giggles out. Remus chuckled and shrugged.

“Roman is at the apartment and is wondering where I am.”

“Think he’ll figure it out, that you're over here?” Virgil mused, looking at his door and picturing Roman complaining about Remus. Before Remus could answer, there was a small knock at Virgil’s door, that Remus happily rushed over to open to see his cousin instead of his brother, Janus.

“Ah, there you are Remus. Virgil, hope he’s not being too much of a nuisance for you.” Janus asked, letting himself in he pushed past Remus who gently glared at his lying cousin.

“He’s fine, what’s up?” Virgil asked, as Janus sat down right next to Virgil and leaning towards him a bit.

“Oh, everything is fine, wondering why you weren’t at the apartment already?” Janus asked smoothly, his thoughts were disrupted by Remus slamming into both of them and laying on them both on the couch. Virgil laughed as Janus tried to push him off himself.

“Remus!” Janus yelled, Remus cackled which earned a chuckle from Virgil.

“Now, now Jannie. Virgin doesn’t have to tell us if he doesn’t want to.” Remus grinned up at his cousin but then looked over to Virgil who shrugged.

“Just didn’t feel too good for a second, I was going to head out when Remus barged in.” Janus immediately turned his suave off and held concern for the emo boy.

“Are you ok? Are you feeling ill?” Janus ungloved a hand and moved it to Virgil’s forehead. Sadly, the movement was very fast and Virgil flinched. Causing both grandkids to move slowly closer to Virgil.

“Darling you know I would never right?” Janus asked softly, moving a hand slowly to Virgil’s hair, gently playing with it.

“Neither would I, nothings going to happen to you ever again.” Remus whispered, hugging onto Virgil’s side. Virgil took in a shaky breath and nodded his head.

“Yeah, yeah I know guys. It’s just difficult, it’s always going to be difficult and I’m sorry.” Virgil heard Janus tut next to him.

“You have nothing to be sorry for, I should be the one apologizing, I’m the one who startled you.” Virgil gave a weak laugh and nudged Janus and Remus.

“It’s fine, I forgive you or whatever. Shall we head over to the party?” Virgil asked, Janus and Remus looked towards each other then back at Virgil before getting up off the couch.

“Alrighty then, and remember if at any moment you feel overwhelmed, don’t hesitate to tell us.” Janus answered, walking out to Thomas’s apartment with Remus. Once they got inside Virgil was immediately bombarded by Roman, who Remy had to physically push away to give a side hug to Virgil. After Virgil was passed around for hugs, he finally got to Thomas who he happily gave a hug too without a fight.

“How have ya been son?” Thomas asked as Virgil sat his present down with the colorful arrange of others.

“Tired, stressed, hungry, tired,-”

“You said ‘tired’ twice.” Logan interrupted, Virgil could only shrug and chuckle.

“Yup, that’s my life.”

“That makes no sense.”

“Life doesn’t make sense.” Thomas chuckled at Virgil’s antics as the party got started. Music played lightly as everyone gabbered and prepared food, except for Thomas. He just got to relax and talk to his family. Well he was mostly talking to Virgil and he couldn’t really bring himself to mind. Logan would occasionally talk with them before being dragged away, Patton and Janus were busy cooking, Remy was on the phone and would occasionally show Thomas and Virgil a meme. Remus and Roman were fighting about something, but would try to bring Virgil in the middle of it.

It was chaos, but it was Thomas’s chaos and now it was Virgil’s as well. 

Virgil wouldn’t have it any other way. He enjoyed this crazy family chaos, it was something he always wanted. Sure the fighting could be concerning to any outsider but Virgil knew Roman and Remus didn’t mean it. This was something he never had growing up, this comforting crazy family antics where he could hear the clear fondness in a sigh. Or the worry in a scolding, or even the praise in a backwards fight.

Madness was what this was, and it was glorious.

“Alright dinner will be ready in five minutes, can you guys help set up the table?” Janus asked the group, Virgil got up before Roman pushed him back down with Thomas.

“Not you two, you two stay here.” Virgil looked towards Remy for an answer, who only shrugged but got up to help. Thomas and Virgil sat in silence as they heard a bunch of gabbering in the kitchen before food was being brought out. This time no one stopped Virgil from helping set up the placement for everything so that they could eat in the living room.

It was fun, the food was delicious even when Remus tried to start a small food fight and ended up getting some in almost everyone’s hair. Except for Janus, he had his hat on. Virgil laughed as he tried to get the small bits of food out of his purple hair.

It wasn’t very long until they brought out the dessert, a cake and icecream. Logan was the one lighting the candles, as Virgil got his camera out to record, laughing as Remus tried to get a hold of the matches only to be held back by Roman and Patton. 

“Ok everyone, 3,2,1.” Janus announced once the candles were lit and the lights were off. Virgil sang along while recording, Thomas was just sitting contently while smiling and swaying back and forth. 

“Yaay! Ok Grandpa, blow out the candles!” Patton exclaimed, Thomas was able to do it in one go, everyone cheered and Virgil stopped his recording. He didn’t realize Remy came up behind him.

“How’re you enjoying the party?” Virgil nearly jumped out of his skin.

“Jeez, warn a dude next time.” They both laughed as Remy ruffled his hair, almost giving him a noogie. The cake was pretty good, Thomas got to shove some in Janus’s face causing Logan to snort his ice cream out his nose. IT was interesting to see everyone having fun and laughing together. After that everyone was gathering their presents together to give to Thomas, Virgil wanted to go last, not wanting a lot of attention on him.

“I’ll go first!” Roman shouted, bounding up to his grandfather as everyone gathered around him in the living room. Remus and Roman sat on both sides, Virgil sat across leaning on Remy, as Patton and Janus cuddled up and Logan sat in a chair nearby.

Roman handed Thomas his gift, and a small hug before sitting back down. Thomas gently unwrapped his gift and inspected the record, reading the words slowly. 

“Thank you Roman, I cannot wait to listen to this.” Everyone looked around at the record then back at Roman who could only grin smugly. Thinking he would win this year. 

“I’ll go next.” Logan volunteered, secretly he wanted to win, mostly because he was very competitive against Roman. Opening Logan’s gift, it was a simple dark blue watch with an hourglass print on it.

“Oh, Logan this is lovely. It has such a beautiful design on it as well.” Logan smirked toward Roman who only huffed. “Thank you.” Logan nodded and sat back down as everyone else inspected the watch.

“I’ll go.” Remy stood up and passed his bag of clothes towards Thomas. Just a normal brown blazer, a flower print shirt, and some cufflinks.

“Very snazzy Remy, wait hand on let me.” Thomas got up and to his room, once he was out of earshot everyone started to jeer at each other.

“Really Roman, an MCR vinyl?” Janus remarked, Roman threw a pillow at him.

“Virgil said that’s what he listens to!” Roman huffed as he turned to Logan. “Really Logan a watch? You get him one every year!” 

“At least I put some thought into my gift, you asked for help.” Roman made an offended noise and threw another pillow at Logan, however Logan caught the pillow and threw it back in Roman’s face making everyone laugh. Thomas came in view, watching the madness and rolled his eyes fondly. He was wearing brown slacks, the blazer, the shirt with the cufflinks and the watch. He looked ridiculous but incredibly happy.

“Looking great Thomas.” Virgil announced, catching the attention of everyone else who stared at Thomas.

“Don’t I look hip with the kids?” Thomas asked, as everyone began to giggle and Remy sat back down behind Virgil. Curling his arms around the small emo, making him lean and cuddle onto him. 

“Alright my turn I guess.” Patton said leaving Janus for a second, who shivered. He was probably cold. Patton handed Thomas a good medium sized book. Opening it was a new untouched scrapbook, ready to be used to the fullest.

“Thank you Patton, I love it. I cannot wait to fill this up with new photos.” Patton smiled brightly and hugged Thomas and sat back down next to Janus. Patton then nudged Janus to speak up to give his gift.

“Here you go Grandfather, hope you like it.” Janus said, giving him the gently wrapped painting. Thomas carefully opened it and gave a small gasp, running his fingers over the painting gently. Janus became very smug, looking right at the twins.

“Oh Janus this is beautiful, I think I know the perfect spot for this. This is absolutely lovely and the colors are wonderful, thank you.” Janus beamed with pride as Vrigil rolled his eyes and snuggled deeper into Remy’s arms.

“That means it's my turn!” Remus shrieked in delight as he got a ginormous box out, Virgil snorted since he knew exactly what was inside the box. Thomas opened the box to reveal another box. He opened that box to reveal another box, rinse and repeat another four times, as Remus cackled. Finally, all that was left was wrapping paper, which Thomas unwrapped to reveal the rubber chicken. Suddenly everyone was yelling at Remus fro wasting their time with the stupid boxes, not noticing Thomas squeezingt he chicken to make random noises. 

Of course, Remus started to laugh harder and didn’t stop until Thomas smacked him with the chicken, making everyone else laugh out loud. Especially since the chicken made an ungodly squeaking noise. 

“Thank you Remus, I’ll make sure to keep this around in case any of you misbehave.” He said it with a smile but the threat was real, Remus only cackled more as Thomas then quickly moved over to Roman and smacked him as well. That was what really got Logan and Janus to laugh. Finally everyone has finally calmed themself down, they all settled their eyes on Virgil.

“Guess I’m last.” Virgil quietly joked as he got his gift out for Thomas. The painting and picture were all in the bag. Quickly he handed it to Thomas and stayed standing, waiting for judgement.

“Sorry, if it’s not good. I just hope you like it.” Thomas shook his head, not really looking at what he was taking out while looking at Virgil.

“Virgil I’m sure whatever it is I’m going to-” Thomas looked down and all words caught in his throat, it was a picture of him. Him, in his old military clothes, fully colored in as he smiled at the camera. He then took out the painting Virgil made for him. It was a self portrait of Thomas, with his walking cane and glasses. The room was silent, waiting for Thomas’s verdict on the gift, instead Thomas got up and grabbed Virgil into a hug as he started to cry from happiness. 

“Thank you, thank you my boy.” Thomas whispered as Virgil hugged him back. “Thank you, I cannot express how much I love this. I think,” Thomas took a deep breath and pulled away, a giant smile graced his lips. A few happy tears fell from his face but it didn’t matter, hands still on Virgil’s shoulders as he looked him in the eye.

“I think this is my favorite birthday gift ever.” Virgil smiled as the room broke out in chaos, wanting to see what gift Virgil could have possibly gotten Thomas to win the placement of “favorite”. 

“I’m so glad you like it.” Virgil said as everyone gathered around his gifts to Thomas.

“Virgil I didn’t realize you did portraits.” Logan said, admiring the portrait of Thomas, Roman suddenly yelled through the chaos.

“I want one, Virgil you must make one of me!”

“Me too!”

“Babes, you obviously gotta do me.”

“Let’s not overwhelm him.”

Virgil laughed, Thomas still holding onto Virgil pulled him into another hug. To Thomas this has been the best birthday he’s ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcomed!


	26. I Found Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still in college. Spring break is coming up soon though and I'm going home for about a week.
> 
> I might get some work done, or some writing done. Who knows!
> 
> Enjoy this chapter >:D

3 Months Ago

“And you're sure?” The static from the phone was annoying but I needed answers, I needed to know. “No, you are one hundred percent  _ sure _ ?” I began to pace my room, it was midnight at least. The sounds of the city are quiet, it was almost peaceful.

I nodded as the person on the other line explained the situation to me. 

They were in jail.

_ He _ was safe.

I let out a breath of relief. He was safe, now it was only the matter of finding  _ him _ . It was going to be difficult, he wouldn’t trust so easily after this. After everything he’s been through. 

I would have to buy my time, and wait for the perfect time to approach. Quickly, I grabbed a piece of paper and pen and began writing everything down, even the smallest detail could be important.

“Alright, got it. Thank you, please keep me updated on anything. And I mean  _ anything _ . Yes, yes, thank you.” I hung up my phone and sat on my old mattress, I found  _ him _ .

2 Months Ago

I found where he's staying, it was with some friends at their house. It would make sense to be surrounded by people who he could trust. It was a smart move, could never know when someone was  _ watching _ you.

Ok, yeah kind of hypocritical, but at least I have a good reason. It was interesting these last few weeks, watching random people come up to the house. One guy walked in and walked out with everyone from the house to go on a walk. I followed them to the park where two of them fell into a pond and then went to a cafe. Another was a delivery guy just talking to him, it was a decently long conversation as well, with some flirting.

Disgusting.

He would need to find the perfect timing when he was alone. If he had to wait longer then he would.

1 Month Ago

I found his new apartment, or at least where he was living before the  _ incident _ . It was difficult, but I was able to find the correct building and apartment. I just didn’t count on his friends living right next to him. It was going to be difficult but that didn’t matter right now. 

I found  _ him _ .

I know where he  _ lives _ .

That’s all I need…..

…..

For  _ now _ .

2 Weeks Ago

_ He’s _ at the mall! He’s at the  _ mall _ ! He’s in that stupid music shop with the weird guy who fell into the pond. I walked inside browsing the music for a little bit, just to keep an eye on him.

Maybe.

Maybe I could,

If I just had the courage to walk up and talk to him.

To make things right. 

I was able to get a little bit closer to them, while still keeping distance.

_ “You let him listen to emo music!” _ My god the guy he’s with is  _ loud _ , I looked over them laughing and smiling. I turned away and tried to distance myself from them, I couldn’t. Not right now, this is not how I wanted it to be done. 

I wasn’t looking where I was going. I bumped into someone.

I bumped into him.

_ “Oh sorry sir.” _

I walked away, I fucking ran away and out of the store. Once I made it to a different area of the mall I sighed and slumped by a pretzel store. I became lost in my thoughts until my phone rang.

“Hello?” I answered.

> “Hey did you grab the stuff?”

“No, I got distracted.”

> “Really? By what?”

“I think I found him.”

> “You mean it?”

“Yeah, I know it’s him. He’s safe.”

> “Oh thank god, did you talk to him?”

“Not yet, but I will. Soon hopefully.” 

> “Oh my god, wait, I have to go. Tell me everything later. Bye.”

“Bye.” I felt a small smile grace my face. Years and years of looking I can say with certainty, that I’ve found him. Away from his mother, away from his step-father, away from his abusive home. 

I’ve found my  _ son _ .

**Author's Note:**

> I will try and update when I can; hopefully I will be able to post more chapters before school. Comments and likes are appreciated. Thank you <3


End file.
